The Contestant
by firstlove22
Summary: In a band, the guys are finally ending it for a little while. Ethan's sister finally arrives, but brings her friends along with her pissing him off. Ethan thinks that her bringing her friends was bad, but it might be for the best in the others case.
1. Chapter 1

The beat gets faster, harder. Bodies rub against each other as they desperately try to get closer to the band as they play the last song of the night. Women are pulling at each other's hair just to get to the lead singer as he reaches his hand closer to the crowd.

Women are fanning themselves when their fingers are able to get one touch of him against their skin. Others scan the other men. The other flavors of their choosing. The multiple guitarists. The drummer. Oh, and of course the vocalist.

The drummer's name is Elliot Grey, the vocalist's brother. His arms are strong and thick of muscle. At times, they have to replace the equipment to fix what he did. He sometimes gets too much into the moment and brings his arms down a bit too hard onto the drums and knocks them through. During this performance, it's happened twice.

Sweat slides down his body. He's blonde hair sticks to his forehead, away from his eyes. When you look at his eyes you notice that there is a small glow to the green irises. He looks through the crowd and tries to find his girl. No matter how hard he searched, though, all he saw was fake breast bouncing and blondes multiplying. No strawberry blonde beauties.

The next band member is a less muscular but still powerful guitarist. He's one of the two of them. His name is Ethan Kavaughn. You wouldn't have thought much from him. He looks like the typical douche bag who would be in the banking industry. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a jock in high school who had grades that were perfect. Yet, as soon as you hand him a guitar and microphone things change. His parents didn't approve, but he had his sister support him. They haven't seen much of each other though because of her being in college and the band being on tour.

The second guitarist is Luke Sawyer. A brunette with green eyes. He was just finishing up with his time in the army and didn't know what to do from that point. He saw that the band was hiring for security and went to check it out. He had gotten the job, with another man name Jason Taylor. After a few days on the job, Sawyer walked into the deserted studio. The band was resting so he wasn't on the job. He decided to play a few strings before the day was over.

As he finished the last song and put the bass to the side he heard a voice from the intercom. It was Ethan telling Sawyer that his ass needed to tell them that he could play. So after that, he started practicing and playing gigs with them.

 _Here comes the next Contestant._

The vocalist, Christian Grey, looks at the crowd saying the words. His eyes then wander over to Ethan who begins to play his solo. Then over to Elliot, who starts as well. Grey grins.

Christian Grey is the favored of all four of them. His copper curls that bounces when he jumps and lands hard back on stage, dances beautifully in the light of the stage lights. His gorgeous gray eyes shine against the flashes of everyone's phones when they take videos or pictures of him. The thing about all of this, he knew it. He knew he was fucking sexy. They all knew they were.

 _There goes the next contestant…_

Grey let's the ending of the song trail off and licks his lips. He watches the crowd. Women's chest are rising quickly with sexual need. He watches them grab their boyfriends and whisper something in their ears that cause their faces to light up. Grey smirks. He sees others watching him eagerly, wondering what he'll say next and if he will ask if he will pull one of them from the crowd to go back stage.

"Have a nice night Seattle!" he shouts. He can hear a few groans from the crowd, but it erupts in applause. The guys and him walk off stage, and groan.

 **Christian**

"Thank fuck that's over!" Elliot shouts dramatically. We chuckle.

"They can probably still hear you dumbass." Luke points out.

"I honestly don't care right now. I need to get this damn crick out of my neck though." he says rubbing his neck. "Hey Leila! Can you get these for me?" he tosses his drumsticks to one of the people who manages our equipment.

"Got it." she says, but when she sees me eyeing her she blushes. I smirk.

We all walk to our stage room and go relax. Elliot shoves everyone out of the way and takes a dive for the couch and lays across the whole thing. He looks comfortable and content. He really thinks that will stop us?

I look at Luke and we smirk at each other. We walk over to the couch. Luke stands on the opposite side of me. We grab each end and flip it, rolling Elliot off.

"Hey! What the fuck?" he snaps.

"Learn to scoot the fuck over." I shrug. He glares at me.

"Would you two stop the bickering and sit down?" Ethan asks. "How do you think we did tonight?"

"This was our biggest show. I was damn terrified to mess up. Did you see how many people were out there?" Elliot asks. We all nod.

"You didn't mess up, but you did smash through a few drums." Luke says laughing.

"That will only make Elliot more interesting to them." I point out.

"More ass for El." Elliot starts cheering. We all roll our eyes.

The door opens and in walks Taylor. I'm fucking glad he doesn't wear that damn suit anymore. He looked uncomfortable in it, and the whole men in black thing was a little off. His wife, Gail, is beside him as they walk in. She walks over to the stool that's beside the table across from me.

"Hey Gail." we all say.

"Hey sweeties." Gail is like a mother he to us. She is definitely like a mother to Ethan and Sawyer. It fills the void for both of them.

"How'd you like the show?" Ethan asks, as I watch Taylor walk out.

"It was amazing as usual. What happened with the drums Elliot?" I watch Elliot blush. We all laugh.

"I kinda pushed past the limit." he says.

"Kinda?" I ask. He glares at me. I laugh.

Taylor's walks back in the room but only half way. We all look his way.

"Ethan, your sister is her. Her friends are here with her though." Ethan groans in irritation.

"I hate Kate's friends."

"One's Mia." Taylor says chuckling. What!?

"send in Kate and Mia. Have the others wait for a minute." I look at Ethan trying to stop a laugh.

"Wow, dick move man." he shrugs.

"I tell her not to bring friends."

Taylor backs out of the room. After a few seconds, the door suddenly swings open. A pissed off strawberry blonde is standing by my sister. Mia waves at me and Elliot. We walk over and hug her while Kate goes and tries to kill Ethan.

"Why the hell weren't they allowed in? It was just two other people you dick fuck!" she snaps.

"It's fine if they're guys, but I don't want girls in here. We have to deal with that bullshit all night as it is." Ethan sighs annoyed with his sister.

"It's Hannah and Steele you dick. Hannah just wanted to get a closer look at Luke, maybe a closer fuck and Steele.." I watch Kate's face turn into a smirk. "Oh, she's just being Steele."

"Fine. Bring them in." I watch his face. "Don't let them irritate us. We have Elliot for that." Luke and I chuckle while Elliot flips Ethan off.

Kate walks to the door and opens it walking out. I watch Ethan pull my sister into his arms. I sigh. They've been together for three years and he has been asking me about popping the question for two of them. I told him that he is perfect for my sister but then we talked about the schedule of our tours. It's been constantly ongoing and we haven't caught a break. We have one coming up soon though, so hopefully he will have his chance to do it.

The door opens again and in walks in Kate with two girls following in behind her. The first one behind her has a head full of red hair. Her eyes are an emerald green and freckles cover her pale skin. A small green dress hugs her body. This must be Hannah, because she is eyeing Luke hungrily like he is her. I smirk.

I watch her walk over to his side. She looks down at him, and looks at him sweetly. I narrow my eyes. We all do, even Kate.

"Can I sit here." she asks Luke.

"Sure." Luke says, but has to cough when it doesn't come out right. I look at Taylor. He's grinning. "I mean yes, you can."

Luke starts to slide over, but instead of sitting beside him Hannah takes a spot on his lap. Elliot gives a slow clap. We look at him. He shrugs.

"What? Our boys getting fucked tonight."

"You just can't control your friends can your friends can you Kate?" Ethan sighs.

"I'm fine with her friends." Luke speaks up, as he runs a hand along Hannah's thigh. They won't be here long.

"Hey! Usually it's Steele I have to control." she snaps. "For some reason she's keeping it together tonight. Speaking of Steele, where the fuck did she go?"

"To get a drink." Taylor answers her, Kate nods.

I hear heels clicking from the doorway, and all of us turn our heads towards the sound. My eyes fall on what made the sound, and my mouth drops open. Standing in the doorway is a gorgeous brunette with ice blue eyes. My eyes scan her body from head to toe and I can already feel myself getting hard. Her hair is in soft waves that fall down her back and a bit against her breast. I watch as she breathes. Each breath she takes pushes her breast tightly against her buttoned tank top. I can see that she is wearing a black lace bra underneath the red top. The top is tight against her body and it raises just above her bellybutton.

My eyes go lower and widen a bit as I notice that she's wearing black leather pants. Just like her shirt, they're skin tight on her. The hold her heart shaped ass perfectly and give me a perfect view. My eyes find her legs. They look strong. Strong enough to wrap around my waist.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Kate starts talking. "This is Steele, guys." she says.

"Hey Steele." Ethan says, shaking her hand.

"Damn, call me Ana. I don't know why she calls me Steele."

"Yes you do!" Kate laughs.

"Hello Ana banana!" I watch Elliot wrap Ana in a hug and swing her. She squeaks. He puts her down.

"Well, if I'm the banana, please don't be the gorilla." everyone laughs. I watch Kate walk over to Elliot and shove him on the couch,sitting on his lap. He is very much her bitch. "So this is your bitch?" knew it!

"What!?" Elliot asks.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ana." Kate makes eyes for Ana to shut up.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh…" Kate rolls her eyes.

"Idiot." Kate mumbles.

Ana walks over to the empty spot beside me. She looks at me, an evil gleam in her eye. She really wants to do this? She isn't going to win.

"So where are you guys going next?" Ana asks.

"The tour is actually over. Our schedule is actually free for at least a year." Ethan says. I watch my sister's eyes brighten.

"Really!" Mia asks. Ethan nods, grinning. They hug each other. Kate and Elliot hug as well. They've only been together for a few months but it's still something.

I jump when I feel a shock run through my body. I feel something on my thigh and when I look down I see Ana's hand on it. Her thumb is running a circle over it. I look up and see that Ana isn't paying any attention to me, she's still talking to the guys. I shake my head.

I'm thankful that the guys are occupied with their woman, because I want to fuck with this girl. I run my hand down the cushions, and slide my hand behind Ana's back. She freezes for a second but relaxes. I pull her to me. Turning her head towards me, she smirks.

"Hmm, a little forward aren't you?" she whispers. I run my fingers in her hair and trail my tongue against her bottom lip.

"Baby, you have no idea how forward I'm going to be."

 _Here comes the_ _ **last**_ _contestant._


	2. Chapter 2

**To MrsCTGrey: Trust me, you're not the only Nickelback fan. ;)**

 **Another thing about the band Nickelback, that's what Christian and the band will be singing. Nickelback's songs are so sexual that it's perfect. They will say they wrote them through, so… that's a warning. I guess? I don't know. Not really.**

 **Christian**

We all decide to go to this exclusive club where only certain people are allowed in. You have to either have a pass indicating you're a member, but if you're a celebrity you can get the fuck in just like that. Doesn't seem fair but it gives us a chance to relax a bit.

When we arrive, there is a crowd gathered around the entrance. Security is surrounding the area and trying to block the shouting fans off. I wonder who they're trying to get to? I shrug. At least they're staying the fuck away from us. But then I see who appears from the crowd. I grit my teeth. I look back at the guys and they glare at the crowd.

Walking towards the entrance is the other fuckers who are as popular as us. Almost. They fucking push us every time we see them. It's caused multiple fights between the bands and it's been in the damn tabloids and those leeches bring it up every chance they get.

It's the band _The Runners._ Paul Clayton, Jose Rodriguez, Stephen Morton, and Jack Hyde. The fuckers push themselves on women when they don't want it and that's why it pisses me the fuck off.

As if they can feel our eyes on them, they turn our way. A smirk appears on Hyde's face. He looks back over his shoulder and says something to the other three. They look our way and give us a grin. We watch as they walk inside. As soon as they are out of sight, Elliot goes off.

"I fucking hate those guys. If it wasn't against the law, I'd kill them." he growls. Kate rubs a hand against his arm.

"Enough with the rivalry. This is our night. Let's go." she pulls him towards the club. We all follow along. Luke has an arm wrapped tightly around Hannah. Taylor pulls Gail close to keep her safe.

I run a hand through my curls, to get them out of my face, but before I can I feel that shock around my wrist. I look down and see Ana looking up at me with a gleam in her eye.

She takes my wrist and puts my hand on her ass. The tight leather making her bottom feel so nice in the palm of my hand. Fuck. I watch her close her eyes, biting down on that sweet lip of hers.

Looking around to make sure no one is around the car, I lean back, pulling her against me. She slides her leg up against my leg, reaching my hip. I run my hand around her waist, moving my hand up her shirt, against the soft skin of her back. My lips find her neck. I run my tongue, licking and sucking my way until I reach her earlobe. She already tastes so good. I bet her pussy tastes even better.

Ana starts running her hands up my shirt, pressing her fingers hard against my muscles.

"Fuck." she whispers, her hands finally reaching my chest. "Fuck." she repeats.

"What?" I ask against her neck.

"I'm going to have so much fun playing with you." I grin.

"I'm going to have so much fun playing with this." I say landing a sharp smack to her ass. She squeaks. Chuckling, I pull away from her. "Let's hurry and get inside. I don't want El getting into it with Paul."

We make our way to the building and watch the crowd. They have their phones ready so they can catch a glimpse of the next celebrity who is in their wake. Their eyes scan the doors on each side, watching for any movement. They don't want to miss a thing.

They go mad as they watch me and Ana walk out of the shadows and down the sidewalk. Security has to pull more guys in to keep multiple girls from getting to me. Might as well tease them a little bit. I throw my hand at them, winking. The crowd starts screaming louder. Some of the fans have tears down their cheeks, others have a mad look to their face.

I grab Ana's arm and pull her to the entrance with me. The man guarding the door smirks and nods for me to go ahead. Bastard knew what we were doing. I chuckle and let Ana go ahead of me.

We walk into the club and I automatically start searching for the guys. I noticed that there are many famous actors and actresses here. I notice Andrew Scott in the corner, holding some women in his lap. He is talking to others while her arms stay wrapped around his neck. He is famous for his movie _In the Danger of Love._ It brought him out into this world and had gotten him noticed.

To my right I see actress Leah Carson. She is talking with a group of women who look rather bored. It's probably because their half her age. Carson is twenty five and has achieved more than them. Fucking snobby bitches.

Before I can scan the crowd for more people I know, Ana grabs my arm and pulls me alongside her. Damn she's strong. I have to dodge people because Ana just doesn't give a fuck. She finally stops, and I am fucking thankful. She lets go of my arm and I watch her take a seat by Kate. I look forward and see the guys sitting in front of me in a booth. They're smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"Took your time getting in, didn't you bro?" Elliot asks.

"Ana was assaulting me." she raises an eyebrow.

"If that was assaulting someone you were sure fucking enjoying it." they laugh. I can't help but grin. I take a seat by her and bring my lips to her ear.

"Oh, I very much did." I whisper, running my hand up her thigh. I watch her shiver. I grin, removing my hand.

As we talk, we watch as two waitresses walk our way. They are giggling to one another. I look to the guys. We are all giving each other a knowing glance. This happens every time we go out. We always try to hang out with one another without having to do it in secrecy but bitches like these won't let us.

As they walk to their table, they look at each other and take a few calming breaths. I roll my eyes. I hear our girls chuckle. The two ladies finally make it to our table with a notepad and pen.

"What would you like to drink?" she asks a little to brightly. I raise my eyebrows at her. What the fuck is wrong with her? Her eyes are on Luke. I hold back a laugh as he tries sinking back in his seat. My eyes find the other girls who is looking at me.

She is giving me a seductive smile. I look her up and down. She has black hair and green eyes. Her cheeks are are full and round. She has full breast but they look fake. Her ass is small and flat. The skirt she wears shows that she has nice legs but she shouldn't wear heels.

She watches me checking her out, and thinks that's her opportunity to take a chunk of me. Son of a bitch.

Walking up to me and trying to look sexy doing it, but failing miserably, she smiles down at me.

"What would you like to drink?" she purrs. I look over at the guys. Elliot and Ethan are trying to keep the girl away from Luke and aren't noticing my need for help. Fuck.

"Hey Kate, Hannah, Mia how about we tell these girls what we want to drink?" Ana says getting the girls attention. Oh thank god!

I watch the four girls all grin, then the rest nod at Ana. Ana looks back at the waitresses. She sighs.

"Us girls would like four screaming orgasms." Ana says. She then crawls onto my lap. I automatically wrap my arms around her. "You know, since we will have to wait for the real thing. Isn't that right girls?"

I look up and see Kate on Elliot's lap, Mia on Ethan's, okay I don't mind him being my brother in law but I don't want to fucking see the shit. Hannah is on Luke's lap, and Gail is on Jason's.

I look back at the waitresses and see their faces turn red from embarrassment. They quickly take our orders and walk away.

"Did you really need to do that?" Ethan asks.

"Hell yeah we did! Those sluts wouldn't leave you all alone." Mia says.

"I'm just glad they're gone. She started scaring the shit out of me." I shiver. We all laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that was great Ana. Best acting yet. Screaming orgasm? Classic!" Kate chuckles. Ana laughs, causing her to bounce on my lap. I bite her shoulder to hold back a groan. She looks down at me.

"Mmm, you getting irritated Christian?" she says, biting that plump lip of hers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ana." I smirk.

Only one waitress comes back with our drinks, and it's not the one who messed with me. As we take shots, we talk about the break from the tour. Hannah asks us how it would feel not playing in front of a crowd for a year. Elliot explains to her that we will play every once in awhile, just not like we did when we were on tour.

Ethan tells us that he's taking Mia to Paris. I grin. Mia has always wanted to go, but we've never had the time, not even in our family. I know what he's going to do and Ethan looks at me. He tries to hide the smile but can't. He's going to propose to her while he can. He wants to be able to have as much time with her as possible as husband and wife. That's how I know he's good for my sister.

As we throw back more shots, I hear shouting. We all look over and see Hyde yelling at a man dressed in a dark cut suit suit. He looks to be in his late forties looking well for his age. He turns towards us and starts walking our way, but Hyde grabs his shoulder turning him back towards him. I watch Rodriguez pull Hyde away. Hyde shrugs him off.

The man glares at him and says something that pisses Hyde off more. Hyde looks our way and gives us a pissed off glance. What the fuck did we do? I bring my drink to my lips as the man walks over. We all watch as he smiles kindly at us. We all smile back.

"Hello gentlemen. My names Roger Bentley, I'm the owner of this club. I would like to say that it's an honor to have you at my club." he grins.

"Just tell them what you want." Ana says exasperated. We all look at her confused. "He wants something from you guys. Hyde was clearly pissed about something that has to do with you guys. Now ask away." they guy looks annoyed, but finally sighs running a hand over his face.

"Everyone is asking if you all could possibly play for them. I tried to tell them that you were here as customers but,celebrities being celebrities, won't give up."

"Come on man, we just finished a show." Elliot whines.

"You don't have to do it. I just thought I'd ask." he chuckles.

"Damn it! We'll do it." I say annoyed for the man being kind and reasonable. "Get the equipment ready."

"Thank you guys." he says thankful. He walks away, getting on his cellphone. All the guys are glaring at me.

"I know, I know." I groan, throwing my head back against the booth.

"I don't wanna play!" Elliot keeps whining.

"I swear if you keep fucking whining I'm going to knock you out so you don't have to play." Luke grumbles.

"Let's get this over and then we will just go home." Ethan sighs. "I want to spend time with my girl anyways." he smiles, as Mia giggles.

"Ethan!" Elliot and I snap.

"Oh, sorry." everyone, besides me and Elliot, laugh.

Bentley walks back over to us and tells us that everything is ready to go. We throw back the rest of our drinks and grab the girls. They ask us what we're doing, but instead of answering them we pull them through the crowd that has formed in front of the stage and make sure they're up front. Jason makes sure to watch over them.

Time to do this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the guys run and hop on the stage. I walk around a bit and shake my head making sure I'm not drunk. Sober as hell. I smirk at the guys. They grin. Elliot is already seated behind the drums, sticks in hand. Ethan and Luke are fixing the straps on the guitars to a better position. We gather around El.

"You all sober?" Ethan asks.

"As a peach." El says. I tilt my head.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" we chuckle.

"I hope these drums hold up." Elliot mutters.

"I don't. If they don't that means we don't have to play anymore." Luke states.

"Bang the fuck out of them El." I smirk at him. He laughs.

"Will do. What are we playing?" he asks.

"I'll ask the crowd." I walk over to the microphone. "What's the song of your choosing?" I ask into the mic. Everyone starts shouting.

" _Far Away!"_

" _Photograph!"_

" _Saving me!"_

"What, what's with all the sad shit? That's for Mondays." the crowd chuckles. Really? That was cheesy as fuck. "Can't any of you grab ahold of your darker side?" I smirk.

" _Sex!"_ I look down and see a girl who doesn't have a dark side, but who is dark in and out. I grin. Kate is shaking her head laughing, Hannah is fanning herself dramatically and Mia is giving Ethan a smile.

"That's what I was looking for!" I shout. The crowd starts hollering. Impatient much?

I look over my shoulder at Luke nodding. He starts the entrance. After a few beats I nod for Ethan's cue. Then Elliot dives in. The crowd starts clapping to the beat.

I count down from five then finally fall into my part.

 _"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

My eyes fall on Ana. Her mouth is slightly parted the sight causes me to grin.

 _Maybe in the parking lot,_  
 _Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time._

I close my eyes as the crowd grows louder.

 _S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

I grab ahold of the mic as it is still in the stand. My hand runs through my hair, gripping tightly.

 _I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

I open my eyes and they fall on Ana. Kate has an arm draped over Ana's shoulder. My eyes are taken away from them as I watch Hyde and his band mates follow in behind him. I grit my teeth.

 _S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

I watch Hyde and the others walk up to the girls and start talking to them. My hand tightens on the mic. I look back and see the rest of my guys are pissed off as well. When Ethan plays his solo it's harder and faster than usual. It makes the crowd go crazy though.

We couldn't give a shit though.

 _S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _YES!_

The crowd cheers loudly. I need to get of here before I kill those guys. But when the crowd starts shouting for another song we groan in annoyance. I almost growl when Hyde runs his hand along Ana's back. Something pops into my head though.

"Guys, let's do a repeat from earlier." I suggest.

"Which song?" Ethan asks.

"TC." I smirk. They chuckle.

"Perfect choice man." Luke says.

"I know. Be right back." I walk over to the edge of the stage and hop down.

Walking over to where the girls are at, Hyde spots me and his smile vanishes. I grin and walk behind Ana. I grab her ass, causing her to gasp and bring her hand swinging. Luckily I grab it on time.

She looks up and realizes it's me. The girls start laughing. I watch a blush wash over her face. I grin.

"So, are my hands not welcome?" I grin.

"Do they deserve to be?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt it, but they will find their way back to their favorite spot sooner or later." I smirk. "Now follow me ladies."

"We were talking with them Grey." Hyde snaps. I roll my eyes and ignore him.

I throw Ana over my shoulder, causing her to squeal. The girls follow behind me.

"Hey asshole, I can walk." Ana snaps, smacking my ass. I smack hers back. Maybe a little too hard for her liking. She groans quietly. "You're going to fucking kill me." I chuckle.

I walk up to the stage and sit her down on the edge. I tell her to go stand by the mic. I help the other girls up onto the stage and tell them to go stand by their guys. We're not letting those fuckers near them.

I climb onto the stage and stand up, walking over to Ana. She is smirking at me. I eye her up and down. She looks so fucking sexy. How can I want this woman so much when I don't even know her? I shake my head, and walk up beside her.

"You guys ready?" I ask the crowd.

"Yes!" they shout.

"You four ready?" I ask, looking at Hyde and them.

"Oh fuck off!" oohs go around the crowd causing us all on stage to laugh.

I nod towards Ethan. He smirks, and moves his fingers magically. I grab the mic and basically spit them at the four in front of me.

 _I judge by what she's wearing_

I listen to Luke follow in.

 _Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes keep coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

Elliot brings his sticks down hard at his entrance.

 _They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work?  
They think they'll get it inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

 _Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

I practically shout the words as the fire from my mouth. My eyes stayed glued to Hyde. He knows how to fucking push me, but I can push right back.

 _I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

My eyes look over at Ana. She smirks. I remove the mic from the stand and walk over to her. She raises an eyebrow.

 _Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass_

I walk around her, singing the lyrics. She's lucky she's facing the crowd. My hand runs over that beautiful ass of hers as I walk behind her. I hear her suck in a sharp breath.

 _Everyone is coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

 _Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Elliot and Luke start the duet, so I walk back around. I look at her eyes and see that her pupils her dilated. Bingo baby. I smirk.

A few seconds before I'm supposed to start again, I walk over to her side. I run my nose along her neck. I don't give a fuck if we're in front of a crowd, and I know she doesn't either. I wink at her and walk back to the mic stand.

 _I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait till they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

 _There goes the next contestant_

Everyone in the room is screaming, cheering, applauding. I look at Hyde and his men. He looks a little pissed. I smirk at him. He turns around, and walks through the crowd, his guys following him. I hope I got things through to the bastard. Stay away from the band's women.

I turn around and walk over to Ana. Before she can say anything, I pull her against me and crash her lips against mine. She moans into my mouth as I grip my fingers around her waist tightly. I slip my tongue against hers, her trying to gain the dominant part of it all. Not going to happen baby.

We hear a cough, making us come out of our faze. I look over and see the guys looking at us, wide-eyed. The girls are smirking at Ana.

"What?" she asks.

"Now that looked fun. Practically having sex in front of the fans. Hey babe, can we do that?" Elliot asks Kate, but earns a smack to the back of his head.

Ana and I look behind us and notice that the crowd is still there. I fucking forgotten about those people. I just needed this woman before I did anything else. I walk up to the microphone.

"No more tonight guys. As you could tell, we have our own fun to get to." I grin. Everyone starts applauding loudly, and hollering.

"Wow, they're really happy you are getting laid." Luke mutters. We laugh.

"Would you shut up. I'm not getting laid. I already know that." I say hopping off stage. I help Ana down. They all follow after me.

"We basically saw you two having sex! How can you say that?" Elliot asks bewildered. I look at Ana. She is hiding a smile.

"Because I'm not going to be the one who fucking begs." my eyes roam Ana's body once again. This woman knows sex. "And I know she won't be begging right now either." her head shoots up.

"Right now? Who says I'm going to be the one begging?"

"Oh, I know you'll give in." I say walking closer to her. She narrows her eyes, but grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me against her. My lips fall to hers. So fucking good. My hands slide down to her ass.

"Um, yeah.. We're still here!" Elliot tries shouting. I hear someone snort.

"Yeah, like that would stop Ana." Hannah says.

"Then those two are perfect for each other. Dumbass got caught fucking a girl in one of the bathrooms at a bar." Ethan huffs. Ana grins against my lips. They will not let that go, will they?

"That's a new one. Okay, we need to make a wager." Ana and I pull away from each other.

"For?"

"It's going to be on who will be the one who begged first." Kate says. "Okay guys, who do you think it will be?" Kate asks looking around.

"Christian." Mia says. I roll my eyes.

"Christian." Kate says.

"Ana." Hannah says. Ana raises an eyebrow at her. She shrugs. "You practically buried yourself in him when you pulled him to you. Come on babe." Ana smirks.

"Christian." Jason says.

"Ana." Gail says.

"Christian." Ethan says.

"Ana." Elliot says.

"Ana." Luke says.

"Oh, looks like a tie. This should be fun. We'll, for you two." we chuckle. "We'll figure something out for the people who win."

I go back to ignoring them and bring my lips back to Ana's. She wraps her arms around my neck, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"Just give up now." she says against my lips. "Why torture yourself?"

"Are you already feeling needy Ana?" I whisper seductively.

"No, it was just a simple question."

"Mmm, because I love to win." I say, and shut her up by sliding my tongue against hers. Getting her lost in my world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian**

I slam her hard against the wall, causing her to dig her fingernails into my arms. The pain goes straight to my dick. I run my hands down to her thighs, picking her up. She wraps her legs around my waist. I push myself harder against her, causing her moans to fill the foyer.

As soon as we left the bar we all went our separate ways. Everyone was telling me and Ana that we were going to fuck tonight. We are going to be doing something, but it isn't fucking. I told her to come back to my place and she automatically agreed, which caused me to grin. So the games begin.

She wraps her arms around my neck, gripping my hair tightly causing a growl to build deep in my chest. I slam my lips against hers causing her to gasp, giving me an entrance. She tastes like vodka and strawberries. I close my eyes. My fingers tighten on her thighs. Fuck this.

I pull us away from the wall and head for my bedroom. I don't even have to look as we walk through the apartment. I know this place like the back of my fucking hand. I just want to keep her against me and keep tasting the deliciousness of her mouth. I take one of my hands off her thigh and her legs tighten around me. Mm, she will be at to keep up with me. I run my fingers through her thick brown hair.

We finally make it to the bedroom and I walk over to the bed. She doesn't untangle herself from me so I lower us to the bed, putting my hands on both sides of her. I watch as she takes a few deep breaths. I smirk.

I press into her, grinding against her, letting her feel my arousal. She bites that delectable lip of hers, closing her eyes in pleasure. I grab her wrist and hold them above her head. I bring my face to the low cut of her tank top, running my tongue between her breast, causing her to squirm. I chuckle.

"How badly do you want me?" I ask her, running my hand down her body, she whimpers.

"I don't."

"Are you lying baby?"

"Yes." she growls, unwrapping her legs from around my waist and pushes me off her and climbs on top of me. "I want to fuck the shit out of you, but there is no way in hell I'm begging."

My eyes widen at her tone. I even think my dick grew harder if that were possible. She slams her lips against causing me to groan. My arms wrap her waist, but Ana grabs my hands and slides them down to her ass.

"Their favorite place." she breathes against my lips. I close my eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought. We both know sex all too well.

She slides her hands against my neck, pulling me into a sitting position. Now she wraps her arms arms around my neck and runs her cheek against mine.

"I wonder what'd it would feel like with your stubble against my thighs." she whispers. I hold back the urge to take her right now. No fucking begging, no pleading, just fucking the shit out of that pussy of hers.

"You know, I can do a little teasing myself. You wanna see?" see? I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'll just show you. I just need to find the right song." she smirks. What has she got planned.

I watch Ana pull out her phone and start move her finger a few times over the screen. Her eyes brighten, and then an evil grin appears on her face. I narrow my eyes at her. This is freaking me out a bit. But then that damn song that I know all too well starts to play. _Pornstar Dancing._

As the opening of the song starts to play, Ana starts walking slowly over to me. As she makes her way over she is unbuttoning her tank top. A smirk is plastered across her face. I gulp.

"No touching Mr. Grey." she says seductively. What!

 _Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?_

As Ana finishes unbuttoning her top, she throws it to me. Her black lace bra is on show and I can tell that her breast are almost too big for it. I bite my tongue.

 _Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

I watch her sway her hips and twirl them slowly to make her leather pants give me a show of what I'm looking for.

 _Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old_

 _But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

I watch as she spins around and starts unbuttoning her pants while looking me in the eyes.

 _She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Cuz that's porn star dancin'_

She lets them slide down her thighs and legs, giving me a wonderful view of that black lace thong. I run a hard through my hair. I'm about to combust.

 _She don't play nice, she makes me_ _ **beg**_ _  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancin'_

 _Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing hotter than a.._

 _Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild_

 _But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

Ana starts twirling her hips again, turning in a circle and showing me everything that I could have if I would just beg.

 _She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Cuz that's porn star dancin'_

 _She don't play nice, she makes me_ _ **beg**_ _  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancin'_

I watch her drop to her knees. I grit my teeth. She looks wild. Her hair is almost covering her face and sticking up in different places. The color of her eyes have darkened. Her lips are swollen from earlier. I watch her breast bounce at every move she makes. Her knees run against the soft carpet of my bedroom floor as she crawls over to me, continuing her torture.

 _Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do_

She finally makes it to me, fluttering her lashes as she looks up at me. Her hands run up my legs and onto my thighs. She sways her body as she pulls herself up.

 _She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Cuz that's porn star dancin'_

My hands run along her hips, but she smacks them away. Wagging a finger in my face. She spins around, bending over, her ass in my face. I'm unable to hold back the groan as it escapes my lips. I have to sit on my hands to keep from touching her. She flings her hair back and I watch her come up slowly turning a bit grabbing her breast.

 _She don't play nice, she makes me_ _ **beg**_ _  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancin_

The song finally ends. I pull Ana onto my lap, letting her straddle me. I wrap her hair hair around my fist, making her look me in the eyes.

"That was so fucking sexy." she smirks. "I'm still not begging though."

"Well shit." I grin then stand up.

I lay her on the bed and climb on top of her. I grab her leg and wrap it around my hip. My eyes travel hungrily up and down her body.

"You shouldn't have taken off your clothes. Now I have the advantage." her eyes widen.

"Fuck." she says as I attack her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana**

I start to stretch like a damn cat to get the kinks out of my back, but as I do I feel something against my ass. Strong arms are wrapped around my waist, and a legs between mine, his knee pressing against my sex. I bite my lip. I look back over my shoulder and see Christian in a deep sleep. Even in his sleep he oozes sex. Fuck I want him.

Last night was the best foreplay I've ever had in my life. We were practically clawing at each other, trying to get one to give up. Christian wouldn't though, and my ass wasn't either. I didn't care how much I wanted him. Yes I did, I had to bite down on my tongue to stop the "Please!" popping out of my chest and through my lips. Let's just say that I thought I was great at sex, but being near Christian makes me think otherwise.

His hard muscles press against my back. As I ran my tongue against his hard length last night, I gripped his thighs. They were so thick and tight, just like his ass. He takes such great care of his body and all I could imagine last night was how hard he could fuck. How deep he could go. His cock was so thick and long, causing my eyes to widen and saliva to build in my mouth thinking of how he would taste, how it would feel as his come slid down my throat. My question was answered.

My eyes run along his arms, staring at the tattoos along his arm. I was able to run my hands along the ones that covered his chest, his back, his torso. Do they have meaning? If not they still look amazing on him, sexy is a better word.

My eyes scan his face. His curly copper hair falls over his eyes where I'm unable to see them. He has a small smile on his lips. This man always keeps some sort of smile on his lips. His chest hairs tickle the top of my back.

I like being against his hard body, but he's turning me the hell on with his knee against pressed against my dripping folds and dick rubbing down my backside. Also, his bodies like a furnace. I can even feel sweat gathering between my breast. Hmm I could use him during the winter.

I try wiggling out of his hold, but that causes his hold to tighten on me. Fuck he's strong. His knee presses harder against me, making me have to hold back a moan. I try pushing out of his grip, but that only causes my ass to push against him, causing a low rumble to form in his chest. I feel his grip loosen from me. Thank god, I can breathe!

I feel his body move away for mine, and quickly I'm being turned on my back. He slams his lips to mine. I gasp in surprise, giving him an entrance. How the fuck is he so fucking up and ready for this? Fuck it, I don't care. His hands run down the curves of my body, one hand falling on my thigh and the other running lower to his new favorite place.

He slips two fingers into my folds, and closes his eyes. "Fuck Ana. You're dripping." his eyes open, darkening. He removes his fingers from me and sucks them clean. I take a deep breath.

He backs off the bed, never taking his eyes off me, and falls to his knees. I squeak in surprise as his hands pull my ass to the edge of the bed. He chuckles. Running his hands along my thighs, I shiver as he blows against my bare flesh.

"Sit back on your elbows." he orders. I quickly do as I'm told. He holds back a smile, like he didn't expect me to listen. He forgets about it quick though, and brings his thumb to my clit, playing, teasing. He keeps his eyes on me. It's as if I'm looking at the devil.

He teases me, not doing anymore than just playing with my clit. I watch him look up at me with an evil smile marking his face. Wrapping a hand around my leg, he lifts it over his shoulder then gives me what I want, burying his face deep against my pussy. I cry out as his tongue finds my folds. My arms shake beneath me making me collapse, back arching. He keeps me still, running his hands along my stomach. His tongue his just so damn perfect.

He runs his tongue up to my clit pushing two fingers into me. Pumping them into me like an expert and sucking my clit making me almost expire, my hand hands fall to his hair. I grip it tightly, making me think I caused him a bald spot. I feel the growl against me and he moves his fingers faster. I feel sweat running down my body.

He bites down on my clit, making me finally let go. I scream some form of his name. Or at least I think it was his name. It might have been fuck me. I feel his tongue swirl around my sex, getting every drop he can.

He slides a hand underneath me and slides me back to the middle of the bed. His face is covered in my juices making him look sexier than he already was. I bring his face to mine and capture his lips, sliding my tongue between his lips. My hands run down his body, gripping his his hard cock between my fingers. He groans against my lips. My nails slightly run against it, causing him to push further against my hand.

"How about breakfast?" I ask, pushing his muscular body off me. Damn, how did I do that? Adrenaline. I grab his shirt that was on the ground and walk towards the kitchen. Well.. More like run before he can catch me.

I finally find the kitchen and take a deep breath. I look behind me. My eyes widen. Behind me is Christian in sweatpants. They're hanging off his hips in a delicious way. And I thought he looked good naked.

I watch him stalk over to me, hunger in his eyes. He is looking me up and down, a small smirk playing on his face. He finally reaches me, closing in on me, his chest touching mine. I look up at him.

"You are such a little tease." I smirk.

"That's the point of this." he grins.

"And how could you think I want breakfast?" I frown.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask. Something wicked appears across his face.

He grabs my hips and lays me on the breakfast bar. Shit. Not again. I can't take it. Running his hands of the shirt, he rips it down the middle. My eyes widen.

"You just ruined yo-" he grabs my breast almost painfully, causing me to whimper.

"I don't give a fuck about the shirt. I have many more. Now shut up." he growls.

"Hey! Don't tell me to shu-" He Smacks my breast, causing me to take in a sharp breath. Goddammit! Stop being good at this teasing shit!

"Just give in Ana. I want you to give me all of you." he says, circling his tongue along around my nipple.

Fuck it. I can't do it anymore. This is damn torture and he knows what he's doing to me. He looks up at me, his eyes focusing. He's know I'm about to beg, but before I can let the word fall out of my mouth I hear the elevator door open.

I push him off me. Fuck, I almost gave in! I think that was a sign for me to not give up on this shit. I jump off the counter and fold the shirt over to wear it closes and my body doesn't show.

I hear laughter, and see Ethan, Elliot and Luke walk in. There eyes fall on us. They look shocked.

"Who begged!" Elliot almost shouts.

"If your asses didn't show up it would have been her." Christian snaps. The shocked expression falls on their faces again.

"You guys still haven't fucked yet." Luke asks, clearly surprised.

"No." I grumble. They all laugh. Laughter feels the room.

"Okay, I can tell. Both of you are agitated."

"At least she's had a damn orgasm today." Christian glares at me. I smile sweetly at him.

"Wow… This is going to be entertaining for all of us. Ana, Kate and them are waiting down stairs for you. Um, you might want to get ready?"

"Blah blah blah." I say quickly heading to Christian's room and texting Kate that I'm taking a quick shower before heading down. She says to hurry the fuck up. She wants details. I roll my eyes.

I hurry out, and tell the guys bye. While I wait for the elevator I feel Christian spin me around. His lips crash against mine, as he pins my arms against my sides. He presses against me, letting me feel how much he wants me.

He pulls away. "You almost gave in. I watched your body screaming for me to take you right then and there. If it wasn't for the guys coming in, I would have been fucking you right now after you begged me."

The elevator doors start to open and he lets go of me. I walk in.

"I would have begged and let you fucked me hard, but the guys coming in showed me that I need to not give in." I wink. "Bye Christian."

 **Christian**

I'm going to fucking kill them!

I stomp into the living room knowing that they're in there because of their laughter. As I step in the room, I see that they're watching the Hangover. I turn off the TV. They look at me and pout.

"It was getting to the best part!" Ethan says in a high voice.

"Do you think I give a fuck?" his eyes widen.

"What bro, calm down. She's just one of your flavors of the week." El says calmly.

"Except this flavor I haven't gotten to fuck yet." I groan. I fall back on the couch. "She gave me the best strip tease last night. Flavor of the week my ass. She's going to fucking kill me."

"A strip tease? Damn, Kate hasn't even gave me one of those. What song? It all depends on the song." I lay my head back and run a hand over my face, then look back at the guys.

"Remember the guys we hung out with a while back, _Darkest Days_?" I watch El choke.

"She didn't." Ethan says. I nod.

"I seriously almost gave up as she stripped for me. Seriously close to getting on my knees and begged her."

"Damn bro, and I thought you were the leader." El says.

"Well I was, until you assholes walked in!" I snap.

"Damn, you need to get laid." Luke says, laughing.

"Yeah, how long's it been? Two days?" Ethan laughs along.

"Give me a break, Ana is practically teasing the fuck out of me. I need to put my dick in something." I mutter.

"You're such a whore man." Luke chuckles. I shrug.

"Sue me." I sigh. "I need to call Sara. Maybe she'll help me out with this shit."

"Wear a condom. That girl is more of a whore than you are." El points at me with beer in his hand.

"I'm not an idiot, moron. Remember, all of you were whores before you met someone. Speaking of, Luke what's going on with you and Hannah?" he groans.

"I may be a damn whore, but I can't keep up with her. I swear she's going to break my dick off." he rubs the front of his jeans, wincing.

"Your ass is at least getting fucked." I pull my phone out. Dialing Sara's number.

"Hello Christian." she purrs in the phone. I roll my eyes. This isn't like Ana's.

"Want to come over?" I sigh, pressing my fingers against my forehead.

"Sure!" she says all too happy.

"Great, see you soon." I end the call. I look up and see the guys frowning at me. I give them a small smile.

"I'll see you guys later." I say turning away, and heading towards my bedroom to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys have to remember, Ana isn't the innocent one either. Just wait…**

 **Also to one of the guest reviews: You may have put down my story, but you read all the way to chapter five. Why is that? Also, the band does do everything together. The band is a band. The band is a family. The band is one. It's basically same for the girls. I haven't even gotten to the background of it all.**

 **My favorite part is just how you read to the last chapter then put a rude comment. It amused me.**

 **Ana**

When the elevator doors close I'm finally able to breathe. It's hard to be in that man's presence without being intimidated. I was able to tell him I wasn't backing down before the doors closed. The look in his eye was wild, and the way he clenched his teeth made me realize that I was done for. His game is going to be pushed to the next level.

The elevator finally reaches the first floor and I practically run out of it. I spot Kate's car and all of the girls are waving towards me, but frown as soon as they see me. I run to the car and hop in, slamming the door shut behind me.

"What did the bastard do?" Kate growls.

"I need to get laid before I lose. I'm on the edge of breaking down and begging that sexy son of a bitch." everyone's eyes widen.

"Holy shit, someone is actually winning the battle against the almighty Ana." Hannah says.

"Have you seen that bastard? If I wasn't with Elliot, I'd be fucking him." I glare the two of them.

"Would you two shut the fuck up." I snap.

"Oh, someone is antsy this morning. What, did you not receive your daily orgasm?" Kate laughs.

"Oh no, I did. Let's just say that those strong hands of his are fucking perfection." Mia coughs uncomfortably.

"Can we not talk about my brothers in any sexual way it's kind of, you know, disturbing." we all laugh.

"So, how was Luke?" I ask Hannah. She smirks.

"I swear that all of these guys have great bodies, his muscles were fucking amazing against my skin. He started whining though when I wouldn't give him a break in the sack." she grumbles. That causes all of Kate to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, saying I was going to break his dick off if I didn't give him a break." she rolls her eyes.

"You are kind of a sex addict babe." Mia states. She shrugs.

"Yeah. My legs are still aching anyways so I guess it's good we took a break. For now." she smirks.

"At least you guys are having sex." I grumble.

"Stop being so grumpy Steele. You had sex, what, like a week ago? You'll be fine." Kate chuckles.

We pull out of the parking lot and head towards _Esclava_. I need a damn massage that has nothing to do where nobody fondles me. I also need to get a trim from Franco. I look at Kate.

"I think I'm going to text Josh." I tell her. She keeps her eyes on the road but raises her eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't really like that one." she says looking over at me for a second then back to the road.

"He was great in bed. Hopefully he still is." I say, pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

"Who's Josh?" Mia asks.

"Some guy Ana picked up at a bar and fucked for about a week then got bored and tossed him."I chuckle.

"Stop making me sound like a whore."

"Then stop being a whore." Kate smirks.

I send a quick text to Josh. I wonder if he will recognize my number. If not then I will move on to the next guy.

 **Ana?**

 **-Josh**

Wow, he remembered.

 **Yeah, it's me.**

 **-Ana**

 **What have you been up to?**

 **-Josh**

 **Same thing I'm usually up to. Want to come over tonight?**

 **-Ana**

It takes a while for him to answer back.

 **Still live in the same apartment?**

 **-Josh**

 **Yeah, be over at six.**

 **-Ana**

 **See you later on.**

 **-Josh**

We pull up to the salon and I see that blonde bitch walking into the place. I fucking hate her. She caused chaos with my family a few years ago causing my mom bullshit between my mom and dad. If I could, without getting sued, I would beat the shit out of her.

Walk into the salon and when the receptionist sees us, she smiles brightly and runs over to Kate and hugs her. Kate hugs her back.

"It's been a few weeks since you've been to see me." she pouts. Kate chuckles.

"I've been a little busy." the girl gives her a knowing wink.

"Well let's get you ladies taken care of. The usual?"

"Always." Kate says rolling her eyes. Hannah chuckles.

We are all given a towel to wrap around our waists and taken to our own separate rooms. Maybe after this I will finally be at to relax.

A woman's voice fills the room. She turns on soothing music for me to feel more at ease. Her fingers press hard against the back of my neck, causing a popping sound.

"Thank goodness." she chuckles.

Twenty minutes later of getting my body popped, cracked and pulled, I wipe off the oil. I pull on my clothes and make my way out of the room. I see that Hannah and Mia are already sitting at a table getting their nails done. I walk over to them and sit beside Mia. I look up at the woman in front of me. She has a small smile on her face as she watches me. Weird.

She asks me what color I would like. I just shook my head and told her that I don't want my nails painted. She understood, and started her work. Kate takes a seat to the left of me and lays her hands flat on the table. Pushy much?

"What? These girls know me all too well." I look at the girl. She nods.

"It's true." I shake my head. Damn Kate.

"Don't look at me like that. Girl needs to look her best."

"Kate you look hot. You don't need to fix yourself up every week to make yourself feel beautiful." Mia says. Kate smiles.

"Thanks Mia."

"I can't believe someone had to tell you that." Hannah mutters.

"Oh, Elliot tells me all the time. It's still hard to get used to though."

"You know you are beautiful though Kate. Why now?"

"Look at Elliot Ana. He's fucking gorgeous. He's a famous rocker and could have anyone of those playboy bunnies that throw themselves at the guys, but he chose me. How could I not feel self conscious." she's right, but I don't feel that way around Christian. I feel sexy as fuck. Especially when I push him and piss him off when I won't fuck him.

Conversations start flowing. The girls ask me what my plans are with Josh. I looked at them like they were fucking idiots. I was going to fuck him. What else?

"Don't you feel like you are kind of cheating during this game you and Christian are playing? I mean the point is to make the other person basically so damn horny that can't help but beg." Hannah raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug.

"We didn't state any of the rules." they all look at me, stare at me. Even the people who are doing our nails stares at me. "What?"

"Just give up." one of the girls I don't even knows says. "Fuck the shit out of him. Don't even beg, just jump that sexy motherfucker." Kate's starts clapping loudly.

"I like this girl. No begging, just rip his clothes off and fuck the shit out of him." she insists.

"Who's fucking who?" we look behind us and see Ethan, Elliot and Luke taking off a pair of sunglasses, wigs, hats, and coats. Giggling, Kate jumps into Elliot's arms kissing him.

"I'm so grateful my nails are done." Elliot chuckles.

"I'm curious as well." Ethan says, tilting his head. "Who's fucking who?" he asks looking at Kate then at me.

"Our friend Sara is helping someone out at the moment." Kate gives them a knowing look. They all look like they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Sara? Who's Sara?" Ethan starts scratching the back of his neck.

"Our friend." Kate says, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What's up with Sara? She fucking someone else tonight?" Kate looks at me with a big grin. "Oh, babe, you have no idea."

"All us girls will be getting some ass tonight. Speaking of ass. I need to get drunk before the piece of ass gets there. I have a feeling he won't be good anymore." I grab my purse off the back of the chair.

"What about the game?" Luke asks. Kate raises an eyebrow at him.

"Never got a list of rules now did I?" I simply ask, then turn around.

I walk to my apartment that's only a few minutes away. It's five thirty. I better hurry and get ready for Josh.

 **Christian**

As soon as the guys left I walked back out to the living room. I run my fingers through my hair, pushing the curls out of my eyes. I honestly don't feel like fucking that girl. I want Ana.

That damn body of hers is fucking perfection. Her breast fit my hands perfectly. Don't even get me started on that ass of hers. Those leather pants of hers were holding everything back from me and that's hard to do with my perverted ass. Then the noises she makes when she comes. I run my hands over my face.

The way she arched her back as I ran my hands over her body. The way she pushed her breast further into my hands as I rolled her nipples in between my fingers. And the fucking way she gripped the hell out of my hair as I made her come all over my mouth and fingers.

I feel my dick grow hard just thinking about how I almost had her this morning. So damn close. Her cheeks were so red, eyes so dark as if a storm was forming. I knew then and there that I had her. She said she was going to beg, but now she knows not to now. Not if I have anything to do about it.

I hear the elevator doors open, and the sound of heels clicking against the wood floors. Sara appears a few moments later, and when she sees me she smiles.

Don't get me wrong, Sara is a beautiful woman she's just not Ana beautiful. I really need to get laid before I turn into a prune for a girl I barely know.

Sara walks over to me, a seductive smile on her lips. I lean back against the counter, laying my elbows back watching her move. Making sure to keep my face blank, I grab her hips and pull her against me. She wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls my face down to hers. I hesitate for a moment, and she notices.

"What's the matter?" she's asks.

"Nothing. Just thought about something." Ana…

"Well I need you thinking about us in that bed." she says pulling my lips to hers. Pushy much?

Pulling away, she grabs my hand and leads me to the guest bedroom I took her to last time. She slips off her shirt and throws it on the ground. She then slides the the zipper of her skirt slowly down, and let's her skirt fall down to her ankles. I look her up and down, seeing that she's wearing pink lingerie. I inwardly sigh. Let's get this over with.

I walk over to her, and walk her over to the bed pushing her back. I climb on top of her, and grip her hair tightly. Her breathing has already picked up. My elbows are laid on either side of her head, and I bring my lips to hers.

I'm not able to get into this. My mind drifts to Ana. I kiss the girl beneath me harder. My hand slides down her body, but before I can get to the target, my phone rings.

"Ignore it." she says pulling me closer.

"It might be something important." she sighs letting go of me. I roll my eyes and grab my phone out of my back pocket. It's Elliot.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, is she there?"

"Yeah, so why are you calling me." I say annoyed, but kinda grateful.

"That's Kate and Ana's friend." he says quickly. My eyes widen. I get up quickly and walk out of the room.

"Are you serious!" I snap.

"Yeah." he laughs. "Kate knows you're fucking her right now, but Ana doesn't." thank fuck. Why the hell am I relieved? "It wouldn't matter if she did, Ana is getting laid tonight, too. You guys stuck at this game, you realize that right?"

She's about to fuck someone else? That just won't do. "What's her address?"

"What, why?" he asks.

"What's her damn address." I snap.

"I thought you were fucking Sara." I turn around to make sure she's not there.

"I haven't done it yet. Just give me the damn address El."

"Okay, dude. Damn." I get a piece of paper a write it down.

I hang up on him and walk back to the guest room. Sara is laying on her arms, a smile playing on her lips when she sees me.

"I have to get going. Let yourself out." I start walking away, but she doesn't put up with it.

"What the fuck! You can't just try to fuck me then ditch me." she says standing up, putting a hand on her hip. I roll my eyes.

"I just did." I say walking out on her.

I speed to Ana's apartment, hoping to fucking God that nothing has happened. When I pull up, I rush up to the front door and bang my fist on the door. Control your anger man. I take a deep breath.

I hear footsteps, and the sound of the door being unlocked. When the door opens I see a shocked Ana.

"Um, hi Christian." she says. I look at her and see that her hair's a mess and her cheeks are flushed.

I push past her causing her to stumble a bit. I honestly don't give a fuck right now. As I enter the apartment, I see a guy on a couch. His shirts off, and eyes closed. I turn around and glare at Ana, who is awkwardly playing with her fingers.

I guess the guy can feel my eyes drilling a hole into him, because he opens his eyes. His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Holy shit, it's you." he finally stutters. He jumps up, pulling on his shirt.

"Yep, it's me. Now get out." he frowns.

"I guess I'll see you later Ana." he says awkwardly, walking out.

"No you won't." I say, slamming the door in his face.

I feel a hand shove me.

"You didn't have to be a dick!" she snaps. Bullshit!

"You didn't have to be fucking him!" I shout. She glares.

"You don't think I knew you were fucking my friend?" I try telling her that I didn't, but her ass won't shut up. "So how is it fair that you get to fuck and I can't. Are you fucking stupid?" she pokes a finger in my chest. I catch it.

"Stop being a bitch and let me talk! I didn't fuck her." I snap. I shove her against the wall, trapping her. "If you wanted someone to fuck, you come to me. Got it? Those legs are going to be fucking wrapped around me." I growl.

"Who said I was giving in?" she snaps taking her hand back.

"I want you to drop these little shorts of yours to your feet then drop to your knees with them." I watch as she runs a hand over her hips. She looks up at me, her being at least a foot shorter than me.

"Fuck you." I glare at her.

"So, that's what the game has come to."

"You bet your fucking ass it has."


	7. Chapter 7

**I saw that a reviewer posted that they were confused. I'm sorry. But just because you just met doesn't mean that there can't be a game. Unfortunately, or fortunately, many people do it. Try the game yourself chick. ;) Some of you have read my other stories and notice how I write much differently. I make sure to give Christian a different mindset in this. He's not like the others. At least not for now.**

 **Also, the reason the rest of the band members are already getting close with Ana is because of their girls. You also have to realize that Ethan knew Ana. And Christian's stubborn ass is already getting pissy about Ana with someone else. Now isn't that fucked up after just a day of being with each other?**

 **Christian**

We glare each other. Our hands balled into fists, making me ready for in case Ana throws a punch that I'll be able to catch it. All of a sudden, the air changes. I watch Ana suck in a deep breath. Her eyes have dilated and her hands have loosened. I watch her lips as they part. My hands ache to touch her. Why the fuck does she have to be such a bitch.

Suddenly Ana moves and her shorts are around her feet. She drops to her knees and unbuttons my pants, pulling my cock out for show. She starts sucking on the head, twirling her tongue, making me feel the pain of not having this pretty little mouth on me dissipate.

I groan as she takes me further in her mouth. I run my fingers in her hair, trying to find a place that's not too sensitive in case I pull too hard. She slides my pants down more, giving her more access. She moves her mouth and tongue faster. I grit my teeth.

She runs her hands against my balls and grips them in her hands.

"Fuck Ana." I hiss.

She carefully runs her teeth against my cock, while grabbing my balls tightly. I fucking lose it. I grab her face and push my cock further into her mouth, making sure she gets every drop.

Moving my hands from her face, she gets up. She pulls my pants back up, and pulls those tiny shorts of hers back around her hips. They barely cover her ass. That fucking delicious-

"Would you stop staring at my ass?" she asks, as she pulls her hair into high ponytail.

I walk up behind her and kiss her behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"It's a mighty fine ass you have." I tell her as I kiss her neck. She lays her head back against my shoulder, giving me more.

"Why do you think I shoved it in your face last night."

"Trying to teach me how to give a strip tease?" I play dumb, causing her to giggle. Why is it that everything she does goes straight to my dick?

"You're a smartass." she mutters.

"So I've been told." I run my nose along her neck.

"I still hate you." she says, as I run a hand under her shirt.

"Mmm, do you?" I ask.

"Yes." she sucks in a sharp breath as my hand brushes over her nipple.

I move my hand from beneath her shirt and walk a good distance from her. She looks disappointed. I smirk. Good.

"Since you hate me, I won't touch you anymore. Deal?" she nods, a pout forming on her lips. "Just tell me when I'm forgiven." she huffs, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

I walk over to the couch and sit down. Damn, I think it's a bit small. I look up and see a grinning Ana.

"What?" I ask. She starts laughing.

"You are so damn huge. You can't even fit on my couch Christian." she's holding her stomach.

"I'm not that big."

"Really? You're barely on the couch you idiot. If you are staying, I'm going to make a palette on the floor for you. Or you can come get in my bed." she looks at me as if she's thinking. "You might not even fit in that." she chuckles.

"What? Would you rather me be smaller." I get up, causing the couch to creak, and walk over to her. "Would you rather me not be able to handle you like I can now?"

She's waiting for me to touch her. To do something, but I told her that I wouldn't do anything until she said so.

"Uh, um, what?" I grin.

"Exactly. I call the bed since my big ass takes up so much room." I say running to a random room. I hear her curse.

I run into a bathroom first, but then I finally find her bedroom. Thank fuck. My eyes fall on her bed, and i realize what she meant. My big ass might not fit. Oh well.

I walk over and fall back on it. This shits actually comfortable. I feel somewhat kick my leg. Opening my eyes, they fall on Ana. She has her arms crossed over her breast, smirk covering those lips of hers. I puff out my cheeks. She rolls her eyes, then waves me to the side.

"Make some room. I sleep here you know." she says.

"I honestly didn't know that."

"Oh shut up and scoot it." I fight back the grin in case she decides to kill me.

I move to the corner of her bed and lay back, arms crossed behind my head. I yawn, closing my eyes.

 **Ana**

I watched him climb on my bed. My with such grace that I never thought a man like him would have. He lays his back against the set of pillows I bought several weeks ago. His eyes are closed, and I can tell that he's drifting off.

My eyes wander over his body again. He is a very fine specimen. He still has his jeans and black t-shirt on, thankfully. His tight muscles pressing against it. Giving me the perfect view of how much he takes care of himself. He is wearing black boots, making him look like more of the bad boy he already is.

I have been listening to the band's music ever since Kate told me about her brother being in the band. I was amazed and so proud of Ethan, and I guess he didn't know it was me who came with Kate that night. Which made me laugh.

When I saw the band's first show I was done for when I saw him. Christian was my celebrity crush from then on. They weren't even famous then, but I knew I was starstruck. I also made sure to stay away.

I was three years younger than him, a complete dork. He was completely gorgeous while I was hideous. I had a weight problem, bad acne, and had gotten picked on constantly. My family didn't care. When I say family, I mean that cunt Carla and her husband Stephen. Ray stays my number one.

Kate was my best friend in high school, still is, and beat the shit out of the girls who messed with me. And that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I told Kate to stop getting in trouble for me. She tried to protest, but I told her to back off which stopped her.

I started working out constantly, and eating less and eating the right things. My face started clearing up as I stopped with the junk food, and that's when it all started.

The girls started coming at me again, saying I had an eating disorder, but that's when I beat the shit out of them this time. Kate had to pull me off them to keep from sending them to the E.R. But I honestly didn't give a fuck. I started fucking guys and dropping them just like they did with other girls. Letting them know how it feels. When they tried coming back, I would tell them to fuck off.

Kate and even Ethan were surprised by my sudden change. I was no one's bitch anymore. And everyone knew it. I will let this bastard on my bed know it as well.

"Would you stop looking at me." he grumbles. "I can practically feel you burning a hole in me."

"I wasn't staring at you." I lie.

"Whatever." he says. What a dick.

I walk into my closet and walk to the dresser. I slide open one of the drawers and grab a tank top and plaid pajama shorts. I strip out of my shirt and denim shorts, unhook the back of my bra, and slide on my shorts and tank top.

I turn the light out in my closet, and walk out. Make sure dumbass isn't on my side of the bed. At least he didn't hog the good side. I walk over and climb under the covers. He's already warmed the bed for me. I turn off the lamp beside my bed.

I curl in and close my eyes.

 **Christian**

Son of a bitch…

I feel so damn stiff. I open my eyes and look around. Oh yeah, I stayed with Ana. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea. My legs are hanging off the bed, and half my body is on the bed.

I look over and see a sleeping Ana. She really is gorgeous. I sigh, and uncross my arms from behind my head and carefully raise myself from the bed, trying not to wake her. I tiptoe out of her room and head to the living room.

I grab my keys and wallet, heading out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christian**

The guys and I are all at the studio. I've been working on a new song and hopefully this is enough to get Elliot excited about just like the others. I've been pushing hard on this one and been working on it for a few weeks now. That's pretty long for me. It's only because I needed it to be my best. This is important to me.

As the guys look over it, as I take a few sips of water. They all look up at me, clearly impressed. I feel relieved.

"Why the hell do you look so relieved? Every song you write is awesome man." Luke says. I just shrug.

"I still don't know." Elliot rolls his eyes.

"So what's the name?" El asks.

" _Far Away._ " I state.

"The women are going to practically be fainting Chris. They'll love this." Ethan nudges me. "I think this it's the best one you've came up with." I was hoping for that.

"Thanks."

"Well? Are we going to test this baby out?" El asks. "Hand us our sheets man."

He nods at the guys in the studio to get the equipment together. I hand the guys all their parts and we all get in place. I grit my teeth.

Luke follows in.

Elliot starts off soft. I take a deep breath.

 _This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

 _I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Ethan starts playing softly. Moving his fingers with care.

 _On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

 _I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

The guys come in and start to sing behind me.

 _So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I_ _forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

The guys start clapping and cheering. I can even hear the guys behind the glass. I don't move though, I just stare at the mic.

"That was fucking awesome!" Luke says. "Nice going man."

"Christian?" El asks me worried. I walk to the door, and walk out. I leave the studio and get in my car.

I need to see her. Make sure if she's okay. I can't do this anymore. I just have this feeling. Like the words they told me they weren't true.

I speed towards my destination, running a few red lights. If I get pulled over that's fine. I will get a damn ticket for making sure the person I care about is okay.

When I pull up to the house, I throw my car door open, not bothering to even close it. I run up and ring the doorbell. I hear footsteps and the door opens.

"Christian?" he gasps. I hug him, and he does the same.

"How is she?" I ask quickly. He looks down.

"Christian.." he says quietly, his eyes start to water. I fucking knew it.

"You said she was fine. What happened to her being fine?" I snap.

"You all were on tour. I couldn't bother you all." he says painfully.

"Yes you could." I snap. "Where is she?"

"She's in bed. That's where she usually is." he tells me.

"I need to see her."

He looks at me for a while, but then nods. Turning around, he leads me up the staircase. We walk down the hall, making it to their room. He opens the door, and I have to fight back a sob.

"Christian?" she ask surprised, but in a tiny whisper. I give her a small smile. I grab a chair and pull it beside the bed.

I take her hand in mine. Making sure that I don't break her in her fragile state. She's lost so much weight. The color has disappeared from her body, making her not looking like the cheery woman I've seen before. Her eyes are hollow, all happiness has disappeared. When she looks at me though, I see some light coming back to her beautiful blue eyes. All of her hair has fallen out, but she still looks like the beautiful woman she was before.

I look beside her bed and see an oxygen tank, an IV is in her arm, and multiple medications are in order.

My eyes fall back on her. I feel my smile fall. She looks at me frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm losing you, we all are. Aren't we?" she looks down at my hand.

"Yes, but please don't be upset. I know it's hard on all of you." she brings her other hand up and wipes the tears that fall down my cheek.

"I can't lose you." I whisper.

"I'll always be with you." she says.

"How long?"

"Two months." she whispers. I finally break into sobs. I feel arms wrap around me. There not hers. I look at her as she cries with me.

I'm losing the woman who saved me when I almost turned my life to shit at fifteen. The woman who took my drugs away. The woman who took my alcohol away. The woman who even made me stop smoking.

The woman who adopted me. The woman who became my mom. Now I'm losing her.

I lay my head on my dad. I'm so damn thankful he's almost the size of me. I really needed him, and I know he needed one of us. He's losing the love of his life, and all of us are losing our savior.

I spend the next few hours with them. They asked me how the guys were doing and how the tour went. I told them everything. I didn't tell her about how Ethan was proposing to Mia in Paris. I can't even think of mom not being there on their special day. Not being able to see her daughter getting married. Not being able to help with the wedding. Pain shoots through my chest.

I kiss her cheek before I left, and dad follows me downstairs. I need to tell the guys so they can see her. Just not now. I'm not able to do it now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he tells me. I shake my head.

"You had your reasons. I'm going to tell the guys later on. I know they would want to spend as much time with her as possible before.." I take a deep breath. Dad nods.

"I love you. Call you later on, and keep me updated now."

"I love you too."

I walk back to the car and rest my hands on the top of it. My hands girl into fists, bringing my fists down hard on the top and causing a dent. I fall into my car and slam the door shut. I just sit there. Sit there. Sit there. My mind falling to the edge. After five minutes, I finally back away I pull out.

I pace through my apartment, trying to figure out what to do. What do I do now? What do you do when you figure out your mother's dying? I need to think, fucking think. I can't though. I feel sweat cover my body. Anger is pulsing through me.

Why her? Why couldn't be someone like me? Someone who's caused damage in their life. Who has brought people pain. Mom saves people she never even knew. People that were dangerous.

"Goddammit!" I shout. I walk towards my bedroom. I need a damn shower. Maybe that will help me. I doubt it. It will most likely make me think more.

I turn the shower on and pull my shirt over my head, kicking my shoes off, and throwing my pants to the side. I slide the glass doors to the side, and step in.

I just stand there, motionless, letting the water cascade down my body. I can't help but stare at the glass doors, water falling against them, making them shine. Something that my mom will never have again. I can see the color of the shampoo. Color. Something that will never be seen on my mom ever again.

Before I can stop myself, I opened the shower door and throw the bottles of shampoo at the mirror. There's no point anymore. I grab the door of the shower and slam it against the wall, watching it shatter into small pieces. That felt so good.

I grab the damn towel and quickly dry myself off. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, I pull them on. I can't help but grab the lamp and throw the shit at the wall.

It makes some of the pain go away. It's burying the thought of losing my mom go away. I push my dresser on the ground. Why should I be happy if my mom is losing her life?

All I can do is shout and yell as I go around my apartment breaking and smashing things. Everything almost destroyed. The couch in two. My piano in pieces. Holes in the walls. Glass on the ground. TV is done for. What does it matter though? This stuff doesn't matter if I don't have the woman who gave it to me.

I head to the damaged bar and pull out the alcohol. I guess she won't be here to stop me now.

 **Elliot**

"Guys, it's been four hours since he left. He won't answer his phone." I say, worried.

"Want to go check on him? Maybe he's with Ana." Ethan suggests.

"I'll call Kate and have her call Ana and ask."

I pick up my phone and dial Kate's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey baby." I hear her soft voice say.

"Hey babe. Do you know if Ana is with Christian?" I ask. Please be with her.

"Ana's with us. What's wrong Elliot?" I feel my stomach churn. Something's wrong.

"When's the last time she'd seen him?" I ask. I hear whispering.

"He wasn't in her bed when she woke up this morning." I curse. "Baby please tell me what's wrong."

"I promise I will tell you when I find him."

"Go to his apartment."

"I am. Love you baby."

"Love you too."

After I hang up me and the guys get into our cars and drive to Christian's apartment. The feeling in my stomach isn't going away. My hands are starting to sweat against the steering wheel.

We pull into the underground garage and I see Kate and Ana waiting for us. We walk over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asks.

"We wanted to make sure that Christian was here. Making sure that the hunt was over." Kate says shrugging. I roll my eyes. I grab her hand.

"Please be here. If not, his ass better call us soon before I go all tracking shit on him." Luke laughs.

Walking into the elevator, the doors shut. Looking at the reflections staring back at the people standing with me, they all have worry in their eyes. Some even fear. And I understand them all.

We reach the penthouse and walk into the foyer but stop taking in the damage that has been done.

Everything in Christian's foyer has been destroyed. I let go of Kate, and walk further in. Ethan and Luke follow me.

I look over and see that the kitchen is ruined. Cabinet doors broken off, the faucet on the sink is gone, the fridge is even done for. Ethan grabs my shoulder. I turn around and take in the living room.

The couch is split, stuffing noticeable. Wood is scattered on the floor from the damaged piano. Multiple holes are in the walls. Glass is shattered all over the floor from the broken lamps and picture frames. I see the TV slammed on the ground. What the fuck happened?

"What happened?" Luke asks. "I know nobody came in here. This is Christian's work."

"Where is he?" Ethan murmurs, to himself. I feel a hand on my back. I turn around and see Kate and Ana.

"What happened?" she asks, quietly.

Before I can say anything, I hear heavy footsteps coming from down his hall. I tell Kate and Ana to go wait in the foyer, but before they can move Christian comes into view.

Anger, sadness and pain mark his face. He's wearing only sweatpants showing that blood is running down his chest, though, it's hard to see it through the guys tattoos. I see a bottle of liquor in his hand, almost empty.

He takes the last drink, and then throws it at the wall. Running a hand through his hair, he puts a hand on the wall. I hear him choke, bringing a hand to his face. Sobs feel the room. I look over at the guys in shock.

"Christian?" I say slowly. He looks up quickly, wiping away the tears. Anger covers his face.

"Get the fuck out." he snaps, turning his face back to the wall.

"Christian, what's going on?" Luke asks.

"So much. So fucking much. Just get the fuck out of my home."

"Christian, we can't leave you like this. You're not supposed to be drinking like this either." I snap. He glares at me.

"What's the goddamn point!" he shouts. "Now just get out! And you!" I watch him point to Ana. "Stay the fuck away from me." he turns around and marches down the hall. We hear a door slam.

I look over at Ana, but she looks unaffected. Good, because I didn't want two people hurt.

"I'm staying here. You guys can go home." I tell them.

"I'll stay with you." Luke says.

"Me too." Ethan says.

"Ethan, you go home to my sister. We got this. Okay? I'll call and tell you everything that's going on." he sighs, but nods.

I give Kate a kiss and watch as Ethan takes the girls back home. I run a hand over my face then look at Luke.

"This is going to be a long night." he says.

"Maybe I should call mom. She usually knows what to do." he nods.

I pull out my cell and call my parents house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ana**

"You okay babe?" I look over and see Kate looking at me, pain in her eyes. I know it's hurting her. Christian and her have become friends ever since Elliot and her became something. Seeing him suffer like that has made her worry about Elliot, thinking how seeing his brother like that would effect him.

"I'm fine Kate. The question is, how are you?" this is her family. I don't even know them. The only person I know in the band is Ethan. That's not being part of the family. I don't want to be the one who fucks it up either like I did last time.

"I hope they can calm him down and stop him from drinking. We don't want anymore damage." she whispers.

We came back to my apartment, and I grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses for us. I think we both needed it. Especially Kate. I've never seen her in so much pain before. She really cares for these guys.

I watch her pull her phone out. I have been watching her for the last few hours. She would pull it out of her back pocket every ten minutes, then when she saw me watching her she would apologize. I told her that I understood, because I did. Worrying about someone. Checking your phone every few minutes to see if you will be getting that certain call telling you that the person you love most has finally left this world. Has finally left you. Making you feel vulnerable.

Kate would quickly look at her phone when it vibrated, but disappointment would shine in her eyes as she realized it wasn't Elliot. She would sigh, then take a big sip of her wine. Then I would listen to her talk. Explaining to me why she cares so much about the band, how she met Elliot. I've never heard the story of how she met Elliot, but when she tells me I grin.

She tells me she was at some party in Vegas. The trip she went on the Sara while I was with Ray…

She says she was on the balcony trying to get some fresh air from all the drunken dick heads grabbing her ass. She tells me how he asks her why someone as beautiful as her was out there all by herself. He came out of the shadows like the sexy bastard he was, she implies. He kept cracking jokes and flirting with her asking if she had a boyfriend. Kate being Kate teased him a bit, but that ended up with the two of them being in bed.

She stares off after telling me. I know she's missing him right now. Especially when he's having to feel the pain of his brother.

 _Ring~Ring~Ring_

Kate looks at her phone and her eyes widen. She quickly answers it, bringing to her ear.

"Elliot?" she asks quickly. Her frown deepens. "Baby calm down. Breathe, what's going on?"

"Oh my god." she brings a hand to her mouth. I look at her. "But I thought, baby please calm down. Where are you?" she listens. "I will be there soon. Where's Luke and Ethan?" she listens. "Okay, good. Be home soon." she hangs up. I look at her. Okay, I'm a little worried.

"What's going on?" I ask as she quickly grabs her things.

"They just found out something bad about their mother. I'll talk to you later Ana." she says running out of the house leaving me there, thoughts running to Christian.

The way he behaved. Destroying his house and not caring for his own well-being. The way he drank down the whole bottle of liquor, and sobbed into his hand. When Elliot told him that he shouldn't be drinking like that, and Christian telling him what's the point anymore. My mind drifts to the darkness the day that ended my life forever.

I run to the counter, grabbing my keys. I run outside and get into my car. If I'm right, Christian is alone and lost right now. Just like I was those several years ago. I make my way through the city, the lights shining off every car and building. Yet, darkness still fills so much of this city. No matter how much light you fill it with.

Allies, the place where many attacks happen and people aren't found until the next day because the darkness has taken over and hides them. Abandoned buildings, during the days light is able to creep through the smashed windows, but at night you are not always able to see what is happening. When a person is attacked, it would be hard to find them as well, only hearing their screams until the attacker puts them out of their misery.

Then there's the darkness that nothing can help, nothing can shine upon. Darkness of the human heart.

Forever being a darkened hole that takes every bit of happiness you have left. Biting down on your lungs and taking every bit of oxygen you have left as it the hole grows deeper. Making you feel so very lost. Making you feel insecure with the person who've you become.

I walk out of the elevator, stepping over the debris. I step on pieces of glass. My eyes scan over everything, taking everything in, until they fall onto a picture. The only thing that's not broken. I walk over and pick it up.

It's a woman with blonde hair with small strands of gray hair. She has bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile. All of the guys are surrounding her, making her tinier than she already looked. This must be Christian and Elliot's mother. All of these rocker boys surrounding such and adorable woman. I smile, putting it down. I frown. I can't believe they're losing someone like her. Why her?

I walk through out of the foyer and into the living room. I look around and see that it's worse than before. I see that the window is cracked. Fuck, I need to call in a cleaning crew for him. He doesn't fucking care though.

I search the halls, and check his bedroom. He's not there. I walk over the dresser and into the bathroom. Holy shit. Glass is everywhere. I look up and see that the shower door is gone. I sigh. I walk out. I check his closet, and don't see him there either.

I check all the bedrooms and still nothing. I even check the bathrooms, but he's nowhere to be found. I walk to the offices and they're empty as well. Where is he?

I walk up the small staircase and walk down. Please be no more bedrooms. I try the first room on my left and see that it's a game room. Pool table, game system, giant flat screen, and other things I honestly don't know what are. Pretty much a guys getaway. I shut the door.

I walk to the next door on my right and open it. My mouth drops open. It's a massive library. Okay, I may fuck most my time but how do you think I got my moves? That shit has to come from somewhere, right?

I start walking in, but stop myself. You need to find Christian! I huff and pull the door closed behind me. Oh stop being a bitch.

There is only one door left. If he's not there I'm going to be worried. You can't be alone or out in a world like this when you're broken. As I walk towards the door, I hear music. I open the door, and see Christian at a piano singing to himself.

I watch his fingers glide over the keys beautifully. I didn't know he could play an instrument. I just thought he was the writer and singer. The words that spill from his lips aren't his lyrics. I know this song, it's by the band Fray I think. It pulls one in every time. Revealing each one of their insecurities.

 _I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking His last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything."_

I slowly walk over to him, making sure not to disturb him. His eyes stay closed, fingers still glide beautifully over the keys.

 _Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
From the corner of First and Amistad_

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me_

 _In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

His eyes open, finally noticing me. Pain and anger run through his eyes. I don't give a fuck though. He frowns and just keeps playing, but the words never leave his mouth. Like he's ashamed. I sigh, and start singing the rest.

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me_

He then starts singing along with me.

 _Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been calling  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve  
Taking all I want_

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you, where were you?_

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me_

 _Why'd you have to wait  
To find me, to find me?_

He slides his hands off of the piano, onto his thighs. His eyes look at me in awe.

"You have such a beautiful voice." he whispers.

"Thank you." his eyes fall to his lap. "I know you're not going to be okay." he looks at me. "Kate just told me that it was something bad about your mom, but I knew." I sit beside him. "I saw her picture by the way, she's very beautiful." tears fall down his cheeks.

I lay his head on my shoulder, letting him cry. He wraps his arms around my waist, body shaking. I run my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him as much as I can.

"How am I going to make it when she dies Ana? She put up with me even with so much of the damn bullshit I put her through." he sobs, he squeezes me tighter. Okay, can't breathe.

"Christian." I squeak. "Can't breathe." he loosens his hold. I suck air into my lungs. "It will take awhile to get over the pain of losing someone you love. Someone who saved you. But sooner or later, they will be taken away from you whether or not you like it or not. Sadly, they decided to take the people who saved us earlier than expected. They never take the people who deserve to be taken away. They only take the people who've given to this world." I whisper. "I guess that means they need more lovers and givers to look over all of us in this crooked world."

"I just wish she didn't have to go through all of the pain as she died. She suffered through all of it. I just wish my dad would have told us earlier. Now we lost all of that time with her." he buries himself further into my neck, facial hair tickling me. I lay my head on his.

"When my dad was dying, he never called me." I say quietly. "He didn't want me to go through the pain of watching him suffer. Not wanting to interfere with my education." I grit my teeth, trying to hide the pain that I've kept hidden all these years. "I had gotten a phone call from the hospital, informing me of my dad's condition. He just had a few days left. When I had gotten to the hospital I didn't cry. Seeing him looking like that, suffering, barely a to move, I wanted the last thing for him to see was my smile just like he wanted." I frown.

"I never left his bed side, just in case anything happened. I repeated the words I love you over and over again." I bring my hand up and run it over the piano. "Until his last breath. He knew he was dying that minute and told me to not be upset, that he'd always be with me." I start playing one of his songs. _Savin me._

He turns his head and watches me play, keeping his head on my shoulder. I start singing the lyrics. He follows along with me, his beautiful voice surrounding my average one. I've always loved singing to their music. Well. Besides kissing a poster of Christian when I was a teenager, but that's beside the point! I stare at the top of the piano. Thoughts run through my mind as the lyrics fall through. Memories of how Ray saved me from a life of misery from Carla and Stephen. Stephen.

I finish the song. "I think you're better than me." he murmurs. I chuckle.

"Doubt that. Now come on. You need a shower. Alcohol is practically your new smell now." I scrunch my nose. look at the blood on his chest. "What happened to your chest?"

"Glass." he shrugs, still defeated.

Lifting his head off my shoulder, I tell him to follow me. When he stands he falls back onto the seat. I walk back over to him, putting my hands on my hips. He looks at me like a puppy that just got in trouble.

"How much have you had to drink?" he looks deep in thought.

"Uh, I could still play and sing couldn't I?" he grins stupidly. I throw my hands in the air.

"I can't lift your big ass up by myself."

"I can lift my big ass up myself." he sticks his nose up, causing me to giggle.

He tries standing again, and gets pissed when he falls again.

"Okay, here. Stand up quick, and I'll grab you." I grumble.

"Grab me where?" he winks. Oh my god… What happened to the depressed Christian? Mood swings much? Fuck it, at least he's happy.

He stands up and leans against me. Fucking shit he's heavy. I'm so glad I work out. We walk out of the studio and down the hall. Carefully walking down the stairs, I drag Christian to one of the guest bedrooms. At least these aren't damaged. I throw him on the bed.

"Do not move." I scold. He pouts, causing me to roll my eyes.

I walk to his bedroom and grab a pair of sweatpants and boxers, then head back to the guest room. When I make it back, Christian laying down, looking at the ceiling. I throw the clothes at him.

"Come on big boy. Shower." he grins.

"Do I get a shower buddy?" I shake my head. He sticks his tongue at me. Big baby.

I help him off the bed, and walk us to the bathroom. I leave him by the door and walk over to the shower. I turn on the shower, and check the temperature. How does he like it? Scalding hot, freezing cold, hot, or just cold? He can fix it when he climbs in.

I feel a large hand run along the curve of my ass, then gripping tightly. Damn it Christian! Don't fondle me while you're drunk! His other hand runs along my stomach, unbuttoning my pants and sliding his fingers along my pelvic bone. Sliding his hand underneath the fabric of my thong, his fingers run along the soft skin of my sex.

 _Hey slut! Pull away!_

My eyes widen, and I try to pull away but he wraps an arm around me. I try to keep pushing away but he keeps his hold.

"Christian don't. You're drunk." he bites down on my neck, sucking the pain away. I moan.

"So if I begged to fuck you right now, you would say no?" is he serious!? Son of a bitch why do I have to be such a considerate whore.

"No. You're too vulnerable and drunk right now." I squeak. Pull through Ana. Don't think with your hormones.

"Not even if I beg to take you in the shower right now?" he asks in a husky whisper. I feel him press hard against me. I look back, and turn face forward quickly. Okay, a sexy naked rocker begging to be fucked. Control Ana…

"I told you that I can't." I say, squirming against him, trying to keep my backside away from his erection. I feel him grin against my neck.

"Please, Ana." he whispers, kissing my neck. I grit my teeth.

"No Christian." I say slowly, trying not to say yes.

He sighs. His hand pulls away from my sensitive flesh and leaves me irritated. Unwrapping his arm from my waist, he stands back from me and steps into the shower. I turn around and run my eyes down his body. I just lost my damn chance. Biting the inside of my cheek, I walk into the bedroom.

 _Fuck!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The song he wrote was for Grace. Remember he snapped at Carrick saying that he told them that she was fine. Have any of you ever had that feeling that the person you loved was hurt without having to be told? You just had that feeling? That's what Christian had when he wrote this song. That's why he needed to see her, making his nightmare come true.**

 **Ana**

I open my eyes, and sit up quickly. Where the fuck am I? Memories oh the day before come flooding back. Christian's damage. His tears. The alcohol. I close my eyes. The begging. I shake my head.

I had to sleep in a different bedroom because just being by Christian's warm body was tempting. He kept running his fingers up my thigh, pulling me closer to him. He would run his hand up my shirt as he whispered in my ear. Begging me over and over again as I laid beside him. So I just ended up leaving after giving him his Tylenol.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, sliding down. My pants and bra on the top of the dresser, I walk over and pull them on, slipping the shirt I borrowed from Christian back on. I tuck it into my pants so it won't look like a dress and pull on my shoes.

I open my door and walk over to the next one over. I quietly open it and peek inside. Christian is spread eagle with his mouth slightly open. His face scrunched and he starts swatting something away from his face, and moves his arm above his head, muscles tightening. So damn considerate…

I close the door and walk to the kitchen. Looking around and trying to figure out something for breakfast, but I guess that's no use since everything is damaged. I sigh in annoyance. Looking down at the glass everywhere, I grab the broom. I need to push the glass aside so this dumbass doesn't step on anything.

I walk to the hallway and start sweeping the glass forward and into the living room. This guy knows how to cause great damage. I shiver at the thought. When I finish sweeping up the glass, I pick up the chunks of wood and sweep up the small pieces. I grab the bars that were apart of the glass coffee table and put them with the damaged piano, TV, and couch. Much better. At least the living room looks better.

I call Ihop and order breakfast. Before I go, I walk to the medicine cabinet and grab two Tylenol and a cup. I have to go to the sink in the bathroom sadly. I tiptoed my way in and move quietly past a snoring Christian. Placing the two Tylenol and water on the table, I head out.

Before heading to Ihop, I ran by the house and took a shower. I needed it after the chaos that's been going on. On my way to the restaurant, Kate calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana." Kate's voice is barely a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Elliot is so upset Ana. Christian isn't even calling the guys to make sure he's okay. We've all been here trying to take care of the guys." they guys are all together?

"I went to check on him last night." I sigh.

"You did? How is he?" she asks surprised and thankful.

"I found him singing in his studio. I told him about Ray." I whisper.

"Oh Ana." she chokes.

"It's fine. I just had to get him to bed and make sure he wouldn't drink anymore." I mutter, irritated.

"Don't let him drink." she says quickly. "Not even a little. If you can, get rid of all the alcohol."

"Why?"

"He had just gotten out of rehab a year ago, Ana. He had to go in after they found out about their mom the first time." I curse.

"Okay, let me hurry and get back. Take care of the guys."

"I will."

I walk through the foyer and my eyes fall on the picture of their mother again. I shake my head. Why couldn't it be someone like my mother. I lay the bags on the ground by the door, and walk in the room. How the fuck is snoring sexy?

I walk over to him and shake his shoulder. "Christian, wake up." he just keeps snoring. I huff. I shake him harder. "Christian, wake up." I say a bit louder.

He grumbles and grabs a pillow, bringing over his head. Oh hell no. I bring my hand over his ass, and smack down hard. Shit, his ass is hard. He yanks the pillow off, and scans the room. A smirk falls onto his face as his eyes find me.

"Well, if you're into that kind of thing I guess we could work something out." he says in a tired but husky voice. Down girl.

"I got breakfast. Now wake your ass up." I walk away to grab the bags.

I feel him grab my arm and pull me on the bed. My eyes widen as he crawls onto me. I suck in a sharp breath. He rests both elbows on each side of my face, capturing my lips with his. He presses himself against me, causing me to moan. The small smile of his that I feel against my lips is irritating but pushes me more.

He pushes his tongue in between my lips, giving me a simple taste of him. Can morning breath not affect this ass? I grip the sheets beneath me, making sure not to touch him.

Moving his arms from beside me, but keeping his lips against mine, sliding his hands to the back of my knees. He pushes my knees up to the sides of his chest, pressing harder into me. These sheets are done for.

"Please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't hate me!**

 **Steele**

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Kate. You fucking bitch! I could claw her eyes out right now. Especially when I was getting to the best part!

"What's going on with that song?" I shrug, chewing on the end of my pencil. Then it breaks. She rolls her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you were day dreaming of the enemy again!" she groans.

"What? I can't help it!" I say innocently.

"I know they're sexy Ana, but this fantasy world of yours needs to stop. They're going through drama right now and you're drama just ended. Just fucking stop it."

"Hey, I wasn't the damn one pleasuring myself in the fucking bathroom to the drummer boy. Now was I?" I raise an eyebrow at her. She grins.

"Like I said, sexy pieces of asses."

"Come on. Let's get the girls into the studio. I got it down." she snaps the music sheets out of my hand and zooms out of the room.

I look at the wall, staring off. That band is going through a lot of drama lately. They lost their mom a few months ago due to cancer. The lead singer had to have someone watch over him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He lost it after he gave his speech at her funeral.

The girls that the guys are with have been in the papers with them. The usual playboy bunny. Surprisingly, not all of them are bleach blonde. The sexy bastards have gotten into more fights than usual with the band _The Runners,_ and it's been splashed all over the media.

The girls and I are ecstatic that they kicked those guy's asses though. They would always hit on us at the after parties. Most likely the fuckers will do it again and I will have to punch the fucker Hyde in the teeth again.

Let's just say that Kate has a point about staying away from them, though. They have been the enemy since the beginning. And honestly, I hate the fuckers. They're all sexy as hell but are stuck up and that Christian guy is such a dick. I don't even know why I daydream of the fucker being nice. I don't even know why I dream of him.

 _He's a sexy bastard._

 _True.._

I get up and walk to the studio. I throw away the broken pencil with the rest of them. Looks like I need another pack.

As I walk into the studio I see the girls setting and tuning up. Mia and Kate are our guitarist, Hannah plays the drums, Sara plays keyboard, and I am the vocalist. We all started this band in Montesoto. It was when Ray and Carla were still together and all of us were actually happy.

It all started so that I could control my anger after I lost all the weight and beating the shit out of those girls. Ray told me to just tell the world how I felt, and shout it to the world. So I did. We all did. The girls heard me sing and came over and we started taking our time with each piece until we got it down. Carla yelled at us constantly, saying that we were annoying her. I just yelled back. Before she could lay her hands on me, Ray grabbed her and told her to get out. She laughed in his face and said she was cheating on him anyways. Ray could honestly care though.

That's what I loved most about Ray. It was about me. He wanted to make sure I was okay. He wanted to make sure that the pain of him dying never affected me. It did though. I just never let it show.

When the funeral came, we all said our goodbyes. Ray was everyone's family. He came to every concert. Always having a smile on his face when he saw us on stage. It was hard on everyone. But he got to say his goodbye.

I shake my head and walk over to the girls. "What do you think about the piece?" I ask them.

"What's the meaning behind this?" Mia asks.

"Does this have something to do with what happened with Carla?" Kate asks. I nod. "It's fucking perfect. It puts everything in perspective. I hope she hears it."

"Ready Mike!" I yell to our manager. He gives us a thumbs up.

I count the girls down, and listen as Sara follows through with her part on the keys. The soft beginning beats come through as Hannah starts.

Mia and Kate start off in sync. Playing hard, then going soft as the strings of their guitars vibrate underneath their fingers.

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Flashbacks of Carla come flying back as I blast the words.

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

The way she interrupted a concert and pushed past security, getting on the stage. __

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

The way we had to stop the concert and all of our fans booed the woman in front of them. How security tried to drag her off, but her screams filled the stadium. __

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

The song ends beautifully, and Kate lets out a whoop. I raise an eyebrow.

"That was awesome babe." Hannah says, tossing her sticks aside.

"We're lucky they still don't know that's your mom." Kate points out.

"No, we're lucky the media doesn't believe her when she says that she's my mom." I say running a hand over my face.

After they gotten Carla off stage, we told the fans we would be back shortly. When we walked up to my mom she was throwing every word in the book at me. I didn't flinch though. I had to keep my hands in my back pockets to keep from strangling her though.

She was calling me an ungrateful daughter. Saying that I was a piece of shit for not helping her in her time of need. I snapped back at her. I have given her the money she needed to keep her alive. I had given her a house and car to keep a roof over her head and something to take her where she needed to go. When I asked her what happened to them, she said they got taken away. I fucking paid for them, so I knew she sold them and I knew what she sold them for.

I told my mom to fuck off and leave, but she wouldn't listen. She kept screaming and pushing against security, causing a big scene. She was finally able to break free of their hold and went for me. Her nails cut into my cheek, but that was all that happened. I looked on the ground and saw her there, and Kate was in front of me, fuming.

The coat Carla was wearing, had opened, revealing multiple scars of needle marks and other markings that had shown me I was right from the beginning. I told security to grab her and throw her out. After the chaos, I cleaned up my cheek and we finished the concert.

"Do you think she'll try anything again?" Mia asks. Hannah gives her a stupid look.

"Sweetie, you may be a good guitar player, but you sure are stupid." Mia glares at her while Kate laughs.

"She most likely will. We have to keep our eyes open. Crazy bitch." I mutter.

"I love that song!" Kate shouts. "Hey! You crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it." she practically yells. "These were the lyrics that were going through my head when I had my hands down my pants with that sexy drummers face in front of me." Kate says, waving her legs in the air. We all look at her.

"What? Don't look at me like that! We can at least think of those bastards can't we?" she looks at me. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh shut up."

She grins and sways on the ground going back to singing the lyrics. Mia and Hannah look at each other, then me. They start clapping with Kate's beat. I groan and follow along. We all start dancing and singing to the beat of the chaos Kate pushed.

We start laughing as Mia falls beside Kate. Hannah and me drop to our knees beside them. Keeping up our beat, we watch Kate get up. She grabs her guitar.

She points to the window.

"Ready Mike?" she looks at us. "You girls know this is me. Get the fuck up."

We all run to our places. I listen as we hear slam down her sticks on the drums. I yell into the mic. and look back at the girls. Kate smirks. I grab the mic and walk over to her and she starts her favorite solo. Hannah going faster. Walking back over to the stand, I flip my hair, tapping my foot.

We finish the song and put our shit up. I grab my water and practically chug it. Crazy bitch eh? I look at the girls and see them wiping their faces off.

"Getting a little too into this fetish of yours hun." Hannah bumps hips with Kate.

"Hey, if I want to add a little song as I masturbate I can. Give a girl something."

"How long we got Mike?" I shout.

"Your sessions been over for ten minutes." he chuckles.

"You're such an ass! Why didn't you tell us?" Kate says annoyed.

"The guys were amused, as was I. Nice song choice Kate. Crazy bitch?" Kate shrugs.

"Come on man, you understand the crazy bitches. Fucking whores are great lays."

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Mia asks.

"Don't ask her that." I press my hand to my forehead. "Let us get our shit together."

"Hey, you're a crazy bitch." I sing to Kate. We laugh while the girls pack their things up. I grab the music sheets, and help Sara pack up her keyboard.

We clean up the mess up for the guys and carry our things out. As we walk out, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because I walk into the damn wall and fall on my ass. Son of a bitch.

"Kate, remind me to look out for walls in the nearby future." I groan. No answer. I look back and see the girls glaring at something in front of me.

I look forward and see that I didn't run into a wall, but that asshole Christian Grey. All of the guys are here, and they're glaring back at the girls. I roll my eyes.

I stand up, and turn towards the girls. "Let's get the fuck out of here before we do something we won't regret."

"Like you bitches could do anything." the drummer laughs. I watch as Kate's face turns red. Shit.

She stomps over to him and grabs the collar of his shirt. "You better watch it little drummer boy. Fucking got it?" she growls. He is at least half a foot higher than her, but she isn't intimidated.

She lets go and walks back over to us. I nod for them to follow me. The guys eyes follow us as we walk out. Mike is right behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ana was daydreaming the whole time. The only reason she knew all of that stuff is because it was in the papers. I put that in the chapter. They were never friends, always enemies. Have you ladies ever felt hormonal for someone you hate? That's these girls.**

 **Like I said, you would get pissed.**

 **Christian**

We all watch as the girls walk out of the studio. Elliot is just standing there, gaping. Like he's never seen anything like it before. I just roll my eyes and walk through the doors, dragging him behind me. The guys follow.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if we are against those girls. They're sexy as fuck. Did you see how the hell they moved while playing?" Ethan says.

"Did you hear what that chick said about El?" Luke grins.

"You sure it was him?" I smirk.

"You serious? Of course it was him." Ethan laughs. "I just can't get how their vocalist basically moaned into the mic. Like damn." Everyone's eyes widen. I just chuckle.

"Too bad we have to be enemies." Elliot sighs dramatically. "They look like great fucks. And their asses and breast don't look fake."

"Well get over it boys. We got the other girls to fuck, so keep the shit in your pants." I say, yawning.

"We can dream, can't we. That's what they're doing." Luke smirks.

"Okay horn dogs, let's get practicing."

They all grumble and get their equipment set up. Honestly I don't give a fuck. We need to get this shit done before the party tonight. I run a hand over my face. Those bastards better keep their distance.

It's been hard since mom has passed from our lives. Harder than I have ever imagined. I have taken it worse than anyone, even dad. That's what made it worse for me. Knowing that my father lost the love of his life and having to watch her suffer like that was heartbreaking for me to hear as he spoke at her funeral.

I honestly don't know why I offered to speak at her funeral. It would only make things worse as I spoke. I may be a writer but the words that fell through my mouth that day only broke me more than I already was.

I spoke of how she saved me from a life of drugs, alcohol, and prostitution. At the age of fourteen I had nowhere to go, so that's when I started to just give up and turn down the road my birth mother did. When Grace found me, I was in an ally. I was naked and unconscious from the alcohol I had drank from the night before.

I woke up in the hospital and started freaking out until a warm hand touched my arm. I looked over and saw her. She looked upset and pissed. She scolded me telling me that I was stupid for doing something so idiotic. I snapped back at her, telling her she had no right to talk to me like that. She shouted at me, and told me that she did so because the adoption papers were already filed. I had found out that I had been a coma for several weeks.

Let's just say she put my ass into shape. I was thankful though. I met the guys. I have an amazing brother. An amazing father. But I lost an amazing mother.

The guys in the band _The Runners_ have been pushing us to the edge, trying to make us fight so we could go to jail. They mention our mother every time they see us and start making jokes about it. We try walking away until they say something that pushes us all too far. We haven't been to jail yet, but the officers who have to pull us away from each other is giving us warnings. We have one chance left. That means we have to hold it together tonight if they show up.

As we go through the practice, the guys keep messing up. The only one who seems to stay on track is me. What the fuck is up with these idiots? I look back at them. Elliot is supposed to be the one keeping us on track here. He's scratching the back of his head.

"Dude, what the fuck."

"Sorry man."

"Are you?" a small smile plays on his face. I groan. "Get the girls asses out of your guy's minds and focus on practice."

"Damn Chris. What's got your dick in a twist?" Ethan asks.

"Thinking about the dick heads tonight. We can't get into another fight. We are fucked if we do."

"You into that tying up shit? Maybe that'll help?" Luke suggests.

"Would you shut the help." all the guys chuckle. "Let's hurry up. We got an hour and then we need to head out."

As we fall back into the groove of things, they finally focus. I close my eyes thinking about tonight. Bastards better stay the fuck away.

 **Steele**

We are at my place, getting ready for tonight. Each of us are getting ready in our own room so we can surprise one another. We all set up a timer on our phones for when we are allowed to come out. Weird, I know, but Kate came up with it.

I am adding the last bit of touches to my makeup as the timer goes off. I hear doors opening so I go to the door and walk out. I look at everyone of my girls. I have some hot friends.

Kate is wearing a red Herve Leger Novelty dress. It has two straps on each side and reaches mid thigh. She is wearing nude stilettos to go along with it. Her hair is in a high ponytail, showing her neck. I know what that means. Her makeup is a light cream color lipstick matching. I look over at Mia.

She's wearing a blue draped fringe bandage dress with black heels. The dress comes to her mid thigh just like Kates. Her hair is in a French braid and falls over left shoulder. I look at her brown eyes and see the dark eye shadow that hovers right above her eyes, then my eyes fall to the nude lipstick that she wears. My eyes then fall to Hannah.

She's wearing a green bandage dress by Audrey Laurence. There's nothing hiding on the sides so it shows the curves of her body so well. It matches her hair well. She's wearing black heels like Mia except straps run along her ankles. Her hair is in its usual big curls and her makeup is light. I think she wins. My eyes then fall to Sara.

She's wearing a mini dress with white stripes going along it, with straps. She is wearing white stilettos that make her already tall body look us look itty-bitty. Her hair is in a messy bun and the way she did her makeup is a little on the playboy bunny side if you catch what I'm saying.

"What the hell Ana!" Hannah says.

"What?" they all look at me.

"What are you wearing?" Kate snaps.

"Clothes." I smirk.

"Smartass. You can't go in that." she says. I look down.

Im wearing my black ripped jeans, blood red crop top, and converse. My hair is down in waves and I only put on mascara and lipgloss. This isn't one of our after parties. No point in getting dressed up. I waited to the last minute to get ready basically.

I grab my leather jacket and my keys. Waving the girls over, we walk out to our cars. They curse behind me, telling me that I should still change. I roll my eyes, ignoring them.

When we get there, we see that it's fucking packed. I just kept thinking how were we going to get in. I finally figured that shit out as they saw us walking that way. The party goers backed up, and give us our space. Kate nudges me.

"As soon as those fuckers saw you they knew better."

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask her.

"Oh, just wait till we're drunk." Hannah groans. I look at her.

"What?" I ask her as soon as we enter the building. The party fucking crazy.

" _The Runners_ are here." she grumbles.

"Walk the other way." Mia shoves us before Jose can see her.

The last time we saw them, Jose was getting a little too close with Mia. When she asked him to stop, he wouldn't. He wasn't even drunk. She told him no twice and he grabbed her roughly. That caused Kate to cause a little damage and knee him in the balls. That brings a smile to my face.

We head to the bar, and order a few drinks. I take my coat off and ask the bartender if he could watch this for me. He nods and puts it under the bar. I thank him and he nods. So serious every time.

We all pick up a shot. Holding it up and closing our eyes.

"To our fans." Hannah says.

"To the band." Sara says.

"To hiding the damage that has been done." Mia says.

"To our creations." Kate finishes. We all open our eyes.

"To Ray." I say, as we throw back our shots.


	13. Chapter 13

**No, Mia isn't related to the Grey's. I know you guys are confused right now. I'm sorry.**

 **Also, to the reviewer who doesn't like Nickelback and said there was another story that had Nickelback involved with it: I've never read that story, but I would like to. Also, you gave me that review of chapter nine. So, if you don't like it stop reading from the be please. I don't like people degrading my story just because of a band and another story.**

 **Steele**

We go around and hang out with a few actresses, actors, and even some of the other bands that aren't so stuck up. Which is only one of them. They're called _One._ We asked them why they chose the name, they told us that everyone in the world thinks they're above everyone else at times. The name means that we are all one simple thing in this world. No one is above anyone else. We are all the same.

Why can't people think like these guys? There's two women and three guys in the band. Hopefully we could be friends.

When we finish talking to them we walk back over to the bar and grab another drink. As he hands us our glasses, the room quiets down. I turn around and see that the second pair of dick heads have gotten here.

"Fucking great. Both bands that we want to murder are here!" Mia growls. I shrug.

"Just ignore them babe."

"How? Just seeing those fuckers is like sitting in the hot sun all day. Sweaty and-" I stop Hannah.

"Would you hormonal sluts stop? We can go fuck some other guy later." they pout. I wiggle my finger. "What did we say?"

"No fucking the enemy." they all grumble.

"That's my girls! Now let me be your cock block. Let's go dance." I smirk, pulling them with me. They whine.

The lights shine bright on us. We all move together, and many of the people are scared to dance with us. They're afraid will get mad if they touch us. I elbow Kate and nod towards the people around us. The other girls notice well. We start pulling people onto the dance floor with us. They're shocked but grin and move with us. Mostly women dance with us. Then guys start falling in.

We all stop dancing as the Dj starts playing one of the guy's songs. I grin at the girls. We fucking love this song, it's actually our favorite. It's the song _Rockstar._

I start singing the lyrics. The girls and everyone starts dancing again. Women swing their hips as men dance behind them. They throw their hands in the air and start clapping to the beat. The girls start singing back up.

Kate looks at me, a grin creeps on her face. I grin and we all shout the verses throwing our hands in our hair. I feel Kate nudge me. I keep singing and look at her. She nods her head foreword.

The guys are standing in front of us, arms crossed and looking sexy as hell. Doesn't stop me though. We all cross our arms and they keep singing as my backup.

I watch Christian look over at their drummer, Elliot. He smirks at him. Elliot grins, they all do. He starts walking over to me, his own lyrics flowing from his lips. Eyes on his. Don't look at his lips. The girls are still singing, but I know they are royally fucked when the guys walk in front of them.

He walks in front of me and the only thing you can hear is the music and us singing. His arm is almost touching mine, I can feel his warm breath hit my face as he looks down at me.

The song finally comes to a finish as we all go back to glaring at each other. Applause fill the room and everyone starts cheering. I don't take my eyes off Christian's though. Sexy bastard and his friends better stay away. I look over at the girls. Damn, you can practically smell the sex coming of these people.

"Let's go ladies. You can stab their pictures later." I mutter. I watch Elliot grab Kate's arm and whisper in her ear. Her eyes are just tiny slits.

"It's better than the fucking real thing dick head. At least a picture knows how to submit like a good little bitch." she growls, pulling her arm away. Elliot's grin widens.

"Ugh really Kate? They're already good little submitting bitches. Give them a break." Hannah smirks.

"This is why I don't take you guys anywhere." I groan.

"Is it because you can't handle us Steele?" Christian smirks.

"Aww." I say patting his cheek. "You're the ones who can't handle us. Sad we have to find the right guys who can actually be able to keep up with us." I watch him bite the inside of his cheek. "Have to get back to the party."

I look back at the girls who are holding back laughs. We walk to the leather couches and sit down, looking at each other, then finally let out the laughter we were holding. I look at Kate.

"I can't believe you said that." she looks pissed.

"He brought up the magazine shit. He heard us talking about it while we were in the studio. Fucking dick head. Gorgeous sexy fucker. I was seriously about to fuck the shit out of him if you hadn't have said something." Mia giggles.

"That Ethan guy is hot as well. I'm lucky I'm not sex craved like you all though."

"Did you see the other guitarist? Like fuck me sideways into the next dimension. Sexy bastard. I'm surprised Christian didn't take you right there after what you told him. He was eyeing you up and down like you were a juicy steak." I smirk.

"Remember girls. No fucking them." I tell them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kate grumbles.

I just realized that Sara isn't with us. I look around and see that she's hanging out with a few of the actresses. Oh boy. Last time she hung out with them they made a fool of her and we had to gather the pieces. I don't know why she always crawls back.

"I'll be right back." Mia says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Bathroom, why?"

"I'm coming with you. I don't like you being alone with Jose here." she nods. "Be right back guys." Kate nods with her drink while Hannah just keeps drinking.

We walk towards to the bathroom, keeping a close eye on the crowd. Looking closely at every person with red hair.

I watch Mia go into the bathroom, and wait for her. I lean against the wall and watch for dick heads number one. I feel like Ray. Watching over someone as fragile as Mia, just like how he used to watch over me. I sigh and kick my foot out.

Hearing heavy footsteps, I look up and groan loudly. Seriously? What happened to good luck? The four dumb asses from the band _The Runners_ walk over. They are grinning as they walk towards me, but I just frown. Don't they remember what happened last time?

"Shit." I look behind me and see Mia. "Great luck, huh?"

"Perfect." I grumble. "Let's go."

But before we can go, they make it to us. Their smiles big and they look very happy to see us. That's a little creepy.

"Hey sweetheart." Jack says.

"Well hello honey." I say sarcastically. "Good to see you but we gotta go."

"But we just got here." Paul says.

"Exactly. That's enough time for us." as I grab Mia's hand Jack grabs my arm. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" I hiss. He smirks. I look over and see Jose grab Mia's arm like last time. Why isn't anyone helping us? I look around. Shit, we're in a corner.

"It would be smart to let us go Jackass." I snap.

"Four against two Steele. Not so bright. Are you?" he chuckles.

"Don't you mean six against four, 'Sweetheart'." I look over and see a pissed off Christian, Elliot, Ethan, and Luke.

"Back the fuck up Momma's boy." Jack smirks. I grit my teeth. I watch the guys close their eyes.

"Let them go Jack." Christian warns.

"What the fuck are you guys going to do about it? How about you go help your dad grieve over his dead wife."

Before the guys snap, I grab the hand that's on my arm and twist it behind Jack's back. He cries in pain. Kicking him behind his knees, he falls to the ground causing his face to hit first. He groans in pain. I lower my face to his ear.

"Say you're fucking sorry." I growl.

"Fuck you!" he snaps. I tighten my grip on his wrists, causing him to try and buck me off. He won't be capable of doing that. Never talk about someone's loved one. Especially one they've lost.

"Fucking say it!" I feel something starting to crack in his wrist. His head throwing itself back, trying to hit me somehow. "Before I break you."

"I'm sorry!" he shouts. "I'm fucking sorry! Stop!" he cries in pain. Pussy.

I climb off him and kick him in the ribs. Fucking hate this man. He keeps his arms behind his back, everytime he tries to move them he cries out. I look up and see Kate and Hannah holding Stephan and Paul on the ground. Ethan has Jose by the collar.

The girls look up at me. I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face.

"I need a damn drink. Did anyone call the police?" i ask.

"I did." I look over at Luke, and nod. I walk over to the bar and drink what's left in my glass. I hope I won't be going to jail after that.

 **Christian**

I watch as she walks away. The look in her eyes was filled with pure rage as Jack threw those painful words at us. The tiny woman took down a man a size bigger than her in seconds.

She never let up on him either until he apologized. I was actually impressed with the way Jack didn't give for a while. He stayed in that position for at least a minute before giving up and apologizing.

When the girls noticed how long the other two were gone they ran over here. Before me and Elliot could get Stephen and Paul, Kate and Hannah had them down, but we saw that Mia was not able to get away from Jose. Ethan got pissed and pulled him away from her, gripping him by the collar.

Now we just have to explain what happened to the cops. I hope no one but these dicks get locked up.

When the cops get here, we tell them everything that happened. They were surprised but finally thankful that they could actually take the guys in for their bullshit this time.

"Now I know what Steele means when she says we can't handle them." Elliot murmurs.

"Oh babe, you aren't even close to the meaning of her words." the Kate girl smirks. I watch Elliot gulp. I chuckle.

I look over and see Steele walking our way. My eyes scan her body. No man, don't fucking think about it. She walks over and stand by me. I look down at her, she's so damn short. She looks up at me.

"What?" she glares.

"You're short."

"No, you're just a damn giant." Kate laughs.

"I told you to change. Maybe if you wore heels you could be a little more taller."

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut, you would stop masturbating to Elliot's picture in the bathroom." she grins. "I swear, you've worn that thing out."

"Hey, give the girl a break." Hannah says. "She needed something that would keep its trap shut and look pretty." Elliot looks at all of us in shock.

"Why am I the one being attacked?"

"Oh trust me, you're not being attacked big boy." Kate smirks. Elliot stares at Kate.

"We also have rules not to fuck any other band members." Steele looks directly at Kate.

"Bitch." Hannah and Kate grumble.

"Can't we all let it slide just this once." Elliot holds up a finger, closing one eye shut tightly. "Like a test run."

Elliot, Luke, Ethan, Kate, Hannah, and Mia gives us all puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes.

"No." Steele and I both say.

"Awe, come on!" they all whine.

"Don't you guys remember the girls we have at home?" I ask them.

"Chris, it's not like we're dating them! Come on." Elliot whines.

"Please Steele." Kate begs. I hear her sigh.

"Goddammit, just wear a condom!" she says throwing her hands up in defeat. I look at the guys who are staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Fuck it. I'm going home anyways." I look at all of them. "One night, remember that." they all nod quickly and practically attack each other. Damn, and I thought I was bad.

I start heading out until I see Steele pulling on her leather jacket. She pulls her brown curls out from underneath it and lets them fall down her back in soft waves. The pants she's wearing shows that perfect ass of hers. Just thinking of her taking them off for me, her on her knees begging for more as I grip those silk curls of hers.

My eyes travel to the top she's wearing, showing her flat stomach and giving a great viewing of the size of her breast. I wonder how soft her skin is, how hard I would have to press down as she quivers beneath me as I run my tongue along her sensitive flesh. How hard her nipples would get as I just talked to her.

My eyes finally fall on her lips. The way she had sang the lyrics that I had written, that I had sung. When she never stopped, no matter that I towered over her and began to sing made it fucking better. How'd she tried to dominate my voice but couldn't.

I had to stop my hands from pulling her against me when she said I couldn't handle her. I wanted to show her who couldn't handle who, show her who was in charge.

I guess I was staring a bit too long, because Steele starts to look around. Her eyes fall on me, a smirk slipping into place. She starts walking over to me. Don't. But even though I begged and begged for the gods not to have her walk over she steps in front of me.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"Depends."

"Can you text the guys and tell them that the girls let their phones with me?" she rolls her eyes. "The probably won't read them until tomorrow, but it's worth a try right?"

I pull my phone out and send a quick text to the guys, and as soon as I do I get fuck offs. I show Steele. She giggles. I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Thanks for helping us tonight." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Trust me, no one should fuck with a matter like that." she says.

"Nice to actually be civil with you for once, Steele." I say walking off.

I feel her pull me back. Shit she's a tough little one. She raises an eyebrow.

"You really think that I was done with you?" I frown.

She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and attacks my lips. Fuck. I groan as she closes in on me. This whole enemies thing, what does it mean again? A lot of sex and shouting? Angry sex? Yeah, I'm good with angry sex.

"We have twenty four hours. Let's make it count." I say against her lips.

"Hotel across the street?" she breathes. I nod, grabbing her hand.

We rush across the street, and as soon as we get into the hotel we rush to the reception area. The woman's eyes widen as she sees us.

"Room for two nights." we both say quickly. She narrows her eyes.

"Don't look so suspicious. Just give the best room so in case we break anything we can fuck around it. Capiche?" the women games at Steele. I chuckle.

We are given our room cards and walk towards the elevator. We have to wait till the seventeenth floor. I look down at Steele and see her rubbing her fingers together. She bites down on that bottom lip of hers and it send me over the edge.

I push her against the wall of the elevator and I think she already expected it, because she is wrapping her legs around me, gripping the fuck out of my hair.

I watch her move her arms away from my neck and she starts sliding her jacket off. It falls to the ground in the corner. She slides her fingers to the hem of her shirt, her eyes not leaving mine, pulling over her head and letting her curls fall over her breast. This elevator needs to hurry the fuck up.

She runs her hands up my shirt, running her nails against the muscles that are tightening at her touch. Her hands run on both sides of my shirt, gripping each side and ripping it open, letting buttons hit the metal walls.

I press her harder against the wall and quickly take off my shirt, throwing it in the corner. Her skin is so soft against mine. Her moans fill the elevator as I press myself against her. I'm going to have so much fun with her.

I hear the ding, telling us that we've stopped on a floor. Thankfully it's ours. I carry her to our room, forgetting our clothes. I have plenty of others. I need to be inside her now.


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't put the daydream into the summary because it was the twist. I am sorry everyone is upset but this is how I'm doing it. They've always been enemies, but hormones are shaking.**

 **It was easy to move the story forward how it was, but I had other plans from the beginning of it all.**

 **I am sad to change it, but If you guys want me to delete the chapters and change it to the girls not being in a band anymore then I will and go back to Christian and Ana in that room, deleting these other chapters. I want all of my readers happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christian**

She is attacking my mouth and I'm having to drag her against the wall, finding our way to the door. My hand feels for the door handle and as I find, twisting it forgetting about the damn card key. I curse against her lips, and reach into my back pocket praying that I put this shit in right so I don't have to take my lips away from hers. I hear a click and quickly open the door.

We fall to the floor, but before she can hit the floor I twist her body on top of mine. Before she can say anything, I pull her lips back to mine and kick my foot against the door, slamming it shut. I feel my ass vibrating. I push my hips up, and she pushes against me. I groan. Not what I meant, but I'm good with that.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket, and see that it's Leila. I roll my eyes, and toss it on the floor watching it slide against the wood. I look up and watch as Steele runs her hands along her stomach, moving her arms behind her back.

My eyes fall on her bare breasts as she unhooks the back of her bra and tosses it to the side. She grabs them, covering them from my view. I look at her.

"My names Ana. Don't you dare call me Steele." she says, looking me in the eye. I nod. "What's my name Christian?"

"Ana." I say in a husky whisper. She closes her eyes.

"Mmm, say it again." she says in a greedy tone. This woman…

"Ana." I growl, flipping us over. She gasps as the cold floor touches her back. Goosebumps rising along her beautiful skin.

I run my hand along her stomach, something I've wanted to do since I've seen her at that party, along her gorgeous breast. The look on her face makes my cock press against the front of my jeans. That mouth of hers slightly open, eyes closed shut, cheeks already flushed, hair fanned out around her. I know I won't last long. I get up quickly, and pick her up, taking her to the bedroom.

As I reach the bed I stand her up. Her breathing is audible and the light has faded from her eyes, all you can see is darkened lust.

I wrap an arm around her waist, sucking my way down her neck. I down hard on her shoulder, and her hands quickly fly to my shoulders, gripping tightly at them. I remove my arm and grab her hands, pulling them away from my shoulders, and placing them back beside her waist.

I kneel in front of her, pressing my forehead against her stomach as I unbutton her jeans. Pulling away, I close my eyes and take her in. She is so fucking aroused. Filling my senses and making my mind go several ways.

I slide the zipper down, slowly. Watching as it pisses her off. I grip the belt loops of her jeans and slide them down. She tries to wiggle and help me, but I smack her ass and glare at her. She bites her lip holding back a grin. Mm, wonder if she likes that kinky shit.

As she steps out of her pants, I toss them to the side. I grab the little piece of fabric and rip it from between her legs. She glares at me. I ignore her and toss them with her jeans.

Running my hand up her thigh, I bring my nose against her. Breathing her in.

"Part your thighs." I order.

As soon as she does, I bring my lips to her most sensitive ones. The ones that need most care. I run my tongue against her clit as I slide my hands up and down her thighs. I can already feel her quiver. Tsk, Tsk. We don't need her to give up this quick now do we. I push her on the bed and begin my quest, burying my face as she cries out, hands gripping my hair.

 **Ana**

He put his head between my legs, nuzzling at first. The stubble on his cheeks was a little rough on the insides causing it to be even more pleasurable. Then with his lips, then his tongue, he struck fire. I had to cry out in astonishment, in gratitude at being touched in that right place.

It makes be grateful when a man finds my sweet spot. They would always find the wrong ones when I was in high school, making me feeling frustrated, having to finish myself off at times. I would always be the one to be the guide. The leader. Right now, though, I'm the simple customer who has come to receive what they're looking for. And he's giving it to me.

I feel my body as if it was on fire as he holds my thighs down, sliding his tongue deeper into me. Not letting me move an inch. My breathing becomes erratic. This is so much better than a damn daydream. Fuck the begging.

I run my hands down my body, through his hair. He runs his tongue back to my clip, sucking hard. I moan as he thrusts two of his thick fingers into me. I groan in annoyance, the fucker.

"Christian.." I breathe. He looks up at me through his long dark lashes. His stops working his mouth, and smirks.

"Yes Ana?"

"Please." I beg.

His eyes stay on mine as he lowers his mouth back to my clit. He moves his fingers faster, I tighten around him. He makes sure that I'm looking at him as he runs his tongue along my clit, but he shows his teeth and the pain as he bites down causes me to fall.

I cry out in pleasure, falling into complete ecstasy. It's as if the fire has been put out.

I feel the bed dip and when I open my eyes I see Christian hovering above me. Fires back and if someone doesn't put it out soon I'm a goner. I look him up and down and see that he had stripped down completely. I look lower and see his massive cock. A girls lollipop she's always dreamed about.

"Like what you see?" he smirks.

"And I thought you were big out of your pants." he chuckles.

"Can you do me a favor now?" he asks. I tilt my head. "Can you shut the hell up and let me fuck the shit out of you?" I wrap my arms around his neck, and bring his lips to mine.

As our tongues tangle, I can feel him at my entrance. Sliding against me, teasing me more than he already has. As he starts sliding into me, I have to stop him as pain shoots through me.

"Go slow." I whimper.

"What's Wrong?"

"You're fucking big. I have to adjust to the giant." he chuckles.

"Don't tense up. Relax your body and wrap your legs around me." he whispers, kissing my neck. I do as he says.

He pushes a little more into me causing me to wince a little. Wow, and I thought losing my virginity hurt. He finally pushes into me enough and slams into me. I arch my back, letting him wrap his arm around me.

He wraps his lips around my nipple. I pull him closer to me. I have a feeling I might kill this man. Grabbing my arms, he puts them at the sides of my head and keeps up with his special work.

I feel him sweating against my breast. He brings his face up and crashes his lips to mine. Letting go of me, he runs his hands down to my hips, gripping them hard, slamming into me harder. We moan. I feel myself tighten.

"Don't come Ana." he growls. "Make this last."

"I won't." I grit out.

I run my hands down his back, feeling the hard muscles underneath my hands. He slams into me harder, causing me to hold onto his back.

"Fuck Ana." he groans into my neck.

I just keep clawing as he slams into me harder, until I can feel the headboard behind my head.

He runs a hand along the curve of my breast, and brushes against my nipple.

"Okay," he grits out, thrusting faster. "come Ana." he pinches down on my nipple hard.

I scream, and loud. I was afraid people would come knocking to see if I was being killed. Christian stills, digging his fingers into my thighs, and grunting incoherent words that mean absolutely nothing.

He stays like that for a minute. His breathing harsh, and eyes closed. He stays in me and doesn't loosen his hold on me, it even tightens as the times goes by. I just lay there trying to catch up on my breathing.

When he opens his eyes they have grown even darker than before. He leans back over me and brings his lips back to mine. His hips automatically start moving and grabs both my legs, throwing them over his shoulder. I suck in a sharp breath.

"Ready for round two baby?" he asks a bit too late. The sad thing, though, was that I was ready for round two as soon as he finished round one.

"I've been ready." I say, gripping his hair and pulling his face to mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ana isn't a virgin. Out in this beautiful world of ours we could find some sexy piece of ass just like Christian who could basically rip us apart, but sadly… let's stick to our fantasies.**

 **Ana**

I feel his hand start running up my legs, trying to find access between my clenched thighs. My body is starting to give me away every time. When he reaches between my legs he pulls them apart, draping one along the back of his hip.

I squirm as his warm breath hits the back of my ear. He chuckles and pulls me closer to him, letting me feel how hard he is against my bottom. I lay my head back as he begins kissing my neck, running his hands along my sore wet folds.

A whimper is able to escape from my lips, and I feel him grin against my neck.

"Are you sore Ana?" he asks, slipping a finger into me. I tighten my leg around him.

"I think I am." I whisper. "I think I'm done for." He puts a finger on the side of my cheek and turns my face to his. I gasp as he removes his finger and slides into me from behind, wrapping his arm around my waist and slamming his lips to mine.

"That doesn't mean I'm done." he growls against my lips.

I can't help but gasp for breath. This feels so fucking painful but amazing. I throw my arms behind my head and wrap them around his neck. His chin is on my shoulder as he says vulgar things in my direction. I push back against him faster, harder as he bites down on my neck. It causes me to pull the curls of his hair. I feel his chest start to shake just as my legs do.

"Just fucking do it." he says into my neck.

I'm afraid to though. I'm afraid if I come the pain will be so overbearing that it will cause me to be sick and disgusted. I don't want that. But damn it, this sex god has me against my will.

I feel his fingers pinch my clit, sending me into a total spasm. I scream some form of his name or my name or it might of been a cartoon character's name. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I'm starting to see black spots and I don't know if that's a good thing, and honestly I don't care.

My left leg tightens around his hip as he keeps pumping into me. I feel him still as he pours himself, keeping quiet the whole time besides the quiet whisper of my name. How the fuck does he do it?

His nose running along my neck, as he trails kisses as he goes. Oh fuck, please no more!

"Was I able to handle you Ana?" he whispers in my ear. Fucking dick.

"No, you weren't." he rolls onto his back and pulls me with him. I'm straddling his waist.

"It appears that I have." he smirks. How can I already be wet again? I wasn't even like this with the other guys I fucked.

"It appears that you haven't."

"Want me to show you again who can handle who?" he says in a husky voice. Shit…

"Nope, tired. Look at the time. It's three in the morning and I want to sleep.",i say quickly, climbing off him. Before I can, though, he grabs me by my hair and smashes my lips to his. I moan. Maybe one more round wouldn't hurt, right?

I pull away from him, and fall beside him. I need to sleep and figure out if I'm able to walk in the next few hours.

I try to keep my distance from the sex fiend, but as I scoot away he pulls me to him. I groan and swat at him as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"No more sex Christian." I whine. "Sleep." he laughs, and it's one that can takes anyone's breath away.

"I can hold you, can't I?" he asks, rubbing a thumb over my stomach.

"No." I grumble.

"Please." I suck in a sharp breath. I turn around.

It's as if I'm in the studio daydreaming of my stupid fantasy land. The one of where we had to try and make the other beg first.

I'm looking at the grin that is shown on Christian's beautiful face. It's just like I left off. Then he begged me at the end of it all, to make things final and end the bet. This Christian reminds me of my fantasy Christian. Except my fantasy Christian was a lot nicer and carefree but I understand why he's not like that.

"Ana?" he asks again.

"Move away big boy. It might try biting me."

"Fine." he pouts. I watch him scoot to the other side of the bed, and I curl underneath the covers. Finally, I can sleep. I close my eyes and drift off.

I yawn. What time is it? My eyes fall on the clock beside the bed. Shit it's twelve. I need to get up. But when I try getting up, I realize I have some hot sex god wrapped around me. What happened to personal boundaries? I guess that left the building when he had me against the wall in the elevator.

One of his arms is wrapped underneath me, curling around my waist but squeeze my breast tightly in his hand. Doesn't he ever relax? It's like he's afraid someone is going to take his teddy bear. His other arm is wrapped around my leg, keeping them spread apart. I groan inwardly. Even in his sleep. I bet he's even dreaming of sex.

I try moving his arm from my leg, but he curls in closer to me. I try moving his hand from my breast, but he growls. Did this fucker just growl at me? I do what I did to my dog patches when he would growl at me, I flick his nose.

He wrinkles his nose and goes back to sleeping. I roll my eyes. At least he didn't sneeze. Spoke too soon. He rolls to the side and sneezes away from me. Thank god. Wait.. His arms gone!

I quick scramble out of bed and watch him lay back down. He frowns for a minute, but ignores it. Wow, just like patches.

As I walk to the bathroom, my legs feel like I've run a marathon. The burning and ache isn't going away and when I try bending down I have to grab something to help me up. I'm having to hold onto the edges of the counters for support. Son of a bitch. When I do my business, I practically fall on the toilet. Fucking perfect. I grab one of the robes and wrap it around me.

I slowly make my way out of the room. When I mean slowly, I mean like a woman who is in her late 90's and is on a ventilator. And yes, I know exactly what I said.

I grab the hotel phone and order room service. They said it would be up shortly. I hope they are willing to place it in front of me because I seriously can't move. I groan inwardly.

I grab the remote and turn on the TV. As flip through different channels I stop on the news. I have to hold back a laugh when I see Jack and his crew being lead out in handcuffs and into police cars during the party. Then there's another channel that tells all the gossip that's going around. I make sure there's nothing about the girls and the guys getting together, but thankfully there's nothing.

About twenty minutes later, there is a soft knock on the door. In walks a woman who might be in her mid twenties. She has blonde hair and seems to be wearing too much makeup for the job. She gives me a big smile. I can tell it's fake. The fuck?

"Where would you like this?" she asks.

"Beside the couch. I really don't want to get up." she rolls her eyes. Hold back your anger Steele.

As she pushes it over to me, I watch her slow down. Her eyes widen and mouth drops open. I look over my shoulder, and see a dripping wet Christian. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist and it looks almost too small for a man his size.

He shakes his head, running fingers through his hair. My eyes fall on the bulge underneath the towel, I look over at the girl and I hold back a laugh. She is practically trying not to faint.

He starts walking over to me, and as he does he notices the girl, then the food. He groans.

"Thank fuck. Food." he says walking over grabbing one of the rolls and falling down on the couch beside me. The girl is still staring.

"Thank you for your time." I wave her off.

"Yes, thank you." Christian says through a stuffed mouth." I laugh. The girl walks away quickly and closes the door behind her. I slap his arm.

"You realize that didn't hurt?" he smirks.

"Did you really have to walk out here in just a towel? You almost gave that girl a stroke. I think I actually saw it start." he laughs.

"I only have dirty pants. We wouldn't want that to be thrown on such a clean body. Now would we?" he asks, bringing his face closer to mine. My eyes fall to his lips.

"Sure…." a smile plays on his lips. He grabs the back of my neck and brings his lips down to mine. What did he just eat? I pull away and look at him.

"What did you just eat?" I ask.

"Mmm, strawberry baby." he grins, bringing his lips back to mine and sliding his tongue against mine, making sure I get every taste of him.

He starts to untie the robe but I stop him. He gives me a knowing look. A smug smile crosses his features.

"It really hurts. No more." i whine.

"Are you hurting that bad?" I nod. "That's all I needed to hear." he gets up and walks away.

I throw my hands above my head and let out a deep breath. Thank goodness. I couldn't have gone for another round. I would have had to actually had to buy a new vagina.

As I close my eyes, I hear Christian walk back into the living room. I can feel him above me and when I open my eyes he's lowering himself down. He picks me up bridal style, causing me to squeak like a damn mouse, and takes me back to the bedroom. I hear water running.

He takes me to the bathroom and it smells like jasmine bath oils. Mmm. I look over and see that he has run a bath. He sits on the edge of the tub and turns off the water. As he stands me up I flinch. He takes notice and helps me slip my robe off, then picks me up again and gently puts me in the tub.

I clench my teeth at the pain the hot water is bringing on. But after a few moments I find myself starting to relax against the back of the tub. I feel the water rise, and I mean really rise. I open my eyes and see Christian leaning on the other side.

"I made sure not to fill the tub up too high because of my so called 'Big ass'." he smirks. I giggle. He grabs my feet and puts my legs across his. When his hands massage the soles of my feet I can't help but groan.

"Keep that up, and I won't care if you're sore." I quickly shut my mouth. He grins.

"You do realize we're supposed to be the responsible ones. We lead them." I sigh, laying my head on the side of the tub.

"I haven't been much of a leader lately." he says quietly.

"Stop it Christian." I sigh. He doesn't look at me.

"Do you think your mom would want you feeling like this? Feeling like complete shit and going back to your old ways?" he shakes his head.

"She's not here though." he whispers. "Why should I bother." I groan. Now I why people were annoyed with me when Ray died.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" I say in irritation. "Your mom wanted you to stop that bullshit a long time ago. Now didn't she?" he is glaring at me. "Didn't she?" he nods. "Now why the fuck would she want her son to go against her word and ruin his life again just because she passed away? She wouldn't want that Christian. So don't ruin your life and your mom's memory over it." he looks down at the water, and after a moment nods.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ana**

I keep flipping through every channel there is but nothing interest me. When I can't find anything, Christian snags the remote away and tries to find something he likes. He decides to put it on a baseball game. My chest tightens as I think of Ray.

The screen suddenly flickers to basketball. I look down at Christian. He is looking up at me.

We are laying on the couch in the living room and Christian's head is laying on my stomach. His hair is very soft against my skin.

He rests his chin on my stomach, looking at me with a frown on his face. I just shake my head, not wanting to be asked any questions about it. Like he understands, he lays his head back down. I run my fingers through his hair playing with it as I go.

"Want to watch porn?" he says against my stomach. I smack him against the head. He bites down causing me to squirm.

"Are you serious? Is all you think about is sex?" he looks up at me, looking deep in thought.

"Sex." he rolls it off his tongue causing me to shiver. "I love the fucking word. The smells, positions, how the women scream my name." he starts crawling up my body. Why the fuck did I ask him that question. "How their breast fill my hands and they are just drenched as they look at me." his hand plays with the rope on my robe. "The way they wrap their legs around my waist as they keep me trapped against their warm, slickness." am I dead? Because these man's words are going to killing me. He unties the rope and let's my robe fall open. "Then how their lips part, taking me in that mouth of theirs. Each one thinking it's a game to see how fast they can make me come." he slides a hand to my breast, rolling my nipple in between his fingers. "The marks from how rough it was. Showing how naughty a girl can be." his teeth bite down on my nipple, pulling away."How hard she was holding on." he runs his tongue along my chin, kissing me behind my ear. "Showing how much she fucking wanted it."

I feel like a damn dog in heat. The soreness between my legs has vanished and is now dripping with need as the words fall from his lips. I feel paralyzed, not knowing what to do. I want to attack him and fuck the living shit out of him, but I need to be able to walk tonight. Think rationally.

His tongue circles underneath my ear. I close my eyes. "Is that why there are scratches down my back?" my eyes pop open. I bring my hands to his sides and run them down his back, feeling the marks and bumps. I hear him take in a sharp breath.

"I'm so sorry Christi-" I try apologizing but he slams his lips to mine. I moan into his mouth, wanting more of him.

"Don't fucking be sorry for that shit. I want to fuck you again. I want you to dig your nails harder into my back." he grips my hair. "I want you to wrap these strong legs of yours around my waist and trap me. Right now." he snaps. I don't think he would have cared or not if I was sore, he was going to fuck me whether I liked it or not and I wanted him to.

He throws his towel off and I quickly wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. He slowly pushes into me, our moans filling the room. I already feel myself tightening around him. He grabs my arms and throws them around his neck.

I'm starting to get irritated at how slow he's going. I may have been sore but fucking faster damn it. You just gave me a literary porno! I put the heels of my feet at his ass and pull him closer.

"Slow down Ana. I don't want to hurt you." I hear the smile in his voice. Asshole.

"If you don't fuck the shit out of me right now, you will be having to pick my fingernails from your damn back." I hiss at him.

He rests his elbows on the sides of my face, and slams into me. I whimper. It's not from the pain, it's not from the pleasure, it's from pure ecstasy. I want this man to be buried inside me until I take my last breath, because this is fucking incredible.

He grabs my shoulders, keeping me in place, and rolls his hips pushing deeper inside me. He's making sure I get every inch of him. Fucking impossible. My hands run over his back, nails over his skin. I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath as my grip tightens.

His pace quickens as he brings his lips to mine, devouring me, controlling me. I tighten around and I feel myself break in a sweat.

"Christian." I whimper, as the orgasm pulses through me. I hold back the scream that's wanting to force its way through. I know I won't be able to sing for awhile if I do.

"Fuck Ana." he groans into my neck.

He carefully pulls out of me, but it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. He lays back beside, and lays his head on my breast this time. I roll my eyes. He tangles his legs with mine and we decide to watch a movie. My mind drifts off to his comment earlier though.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the whole porn thing?"

"Mhmm." he says, his eyes closed.

"I don't know why we need it. If we have your voice in this world it's already like having porn." he looks up at me, smirking. His tongue runs along my breast. I smack his forehead. "Bad boy. No more."

He gives me a wicked grin. "Oh, I very much am a bad boy. Do you want to know what bad boys do to good girls like you Ana?" Um, what did he ask? Oh, yeah.

"How do you know I'm not a bad girl?" I bite back.

"You very much are baby. You've always been such a naughty girl. Right now, though, you're going to be my good girl." he whispers, gripping my wrist and holding them down. "And the good girl always finds the good in everyone." he says in a dark whisper against my ear. I stomach clenches.

I watch him grab the rope from my robe and he looks back at me. He lifts my wrist forward, and brings the rope around them tying my wrist together tightly. I feel my breathing pick up. He lowers them back down. His face lowers to mine, kissing me gently.

When he pulls away, I see pure lust in his eyes. His hand runs down the middle of my body, causing me to squirm.

"How about I bring out the naughty side in my good girl." Christian smirks, then attacks my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**I have a question for all viewers:**

 **What music would you like the girls to sing? The guys are singing Nickelback, so who should the girls sing? I'm letting you choose this one. This artist or band can be female or male. Just make sure that it has the instruments.**

 **Christian**

It's time for this twenty four hours to finally come to an end. I had more fun than I've had in awhile since I've been with Ana. When I mean awhile, I mean years. When the guys and I weren't so busy all the time to spend time with our parents or even get a glimpse of them every few weeks.

As I sit on the couch, I watch her gracefully move through the room. She had gotten a call from the band's manager and since everyone is busy at the moment, she is taking care of it. We were busy, but I handed her her phone and she look annoyed and answered it. I guess she's like me when it comes to handling everything.

I look around the room and see pillows on the ground, chairs tipped over, chocolate on the couch. We found the chocolate on the cart the chick left. It tasted so damn good, especially when it was served with Ana. We actually got a little imaginative with a few things we had found in this place.

Before I can grow hard at the thoughts running through my mind, Ana comes walking in front of me. Her naked body standing on show, hands fall onto my shoulders. I run my hands onto her hips, wrapping them around her waist.

"Everything okay?" I ask, looking up at her. She rolls her eyes.

"He needed me to talk to that over dramatic bitch, Elena, who sends over our stylists. Damn cunt. Why the fuck would I want to talk to some plastic whore, at least give me a whore that you can't bang on a desk and it doesn't make a crack sound." I laugh.

"Calm down, so you have to work with the beast as well?" she nods. "She flirts with us constantly. Mainly me, the guys get a kick out of it." Ana grins. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good."

I pull her down onto me and let her straddle my lap. Her arms wrap around my neck, fingers tangling in my hair, but she stops. Pulling away, an irritated look crosses her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I keep hearing this buzzing sound."

"Maybe you're crazy."

"Oh shut up." she gets up, and leans her head down. She starts walking forward. I watch her go towards the front door. Before she reaches her I see her stop by the kitchen and look down.

"Aha!" she shouts. I laugh.

I watch her bend over, making my mouth go dry. That whole shit about never thinking about anything other than sex? It's true. I like to fuck, and right now I would like to fuck that girl walking my way.

As she straddles my lap again, she hands me my phone. I look up and see that she's smirking with an I told you so look. I just roll my eyes and take it from her, throwing it beside me. I bring her lips back to mine, and slide my hand in her hair and wrap my arm around her waist.

Before I can slide her onto, my phone fucking vibrates. We both groan. I grab it and look at it. Leila. I look at Ana and she nods for me to answer. I shake my head, but she glares at me. I sigh loudly, causing her to giggle. I grin and answer the call.

"Hello." I answer a little too cheery. Ana notices it to and grins.

"Where the fuck are you!" I hold the phone away from my ear. Ana's eyes widen. I pull the phone back.

"I'm at a hotel." I say honestly. She didn't ask why.

"Are you fucking someone there!?" she snaps.

"No Leila, and it's not like we're fucking committed. Get over this attachment shit." it gets quiet on the other side of the line.

"When are you coming home?" she asks.

"When I'm through talking with the guys." I hang up before she can say anything else. I look at all of my missed messages and phone calls. Holy shit Leila. Over two hundred missed calls from her and five hundred messages.

I look and see a few missed calls from Elliot. I frown. I press call and hold a finger up to Ana for her to be quiet. She nods.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, did you call?" I ask.

"The guys and me dropped the girls off at least an hour ago bro. They've been trying to call Steele, but she won't answer. You got her?" Steele?

"Steele?" I watch Ana cover her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Um, yeah? You know, the girl who kicked Hyde's ass last night?"

"Oh…" forgot they call her that..

"You know what? Nevermind. Have you been drinking?" he asks, sounding worried.

"No asshole."

"Sorry man, needed to ask. Where are you anyways? I called that nagging bitch and she said you weren't home."

"I didn't want to go home to it, so I went to a hotel."

"Well get your ass to the hangout, the guys and me are already here." I look at Ana.

"I'll be there soon." I say hanging up.

She smirks. "Forgetting my name already?" I grin, slipping her onto me. I already feel her walls tightening around me.

"Your names Ana." I pull her chest against mine, breathing the smell of sex, sweat, and jasmine. "Now ride me one last time before it's goodbye."

I called Taylor and asked if he could bring me a pair of clothes. The thing about Jason, he never asks questions. He's being paid to do his shit and his shit is to keep quiet while he watches our back with the others. He's a great guy, and hangs out with us most times when he's not with his wife or even when he's with her. It depends if she's working.

Ana called their manager Mike, the one we met yesterday in the studio, and he's bringing her something to wear. I asked her if he asked any questions. She said that waking up naked in a bed with no clothes anywhere to be found is her usual behavior. The man is the one who helps her when it happens. He just doesn't know that I'm the one she fucked.

There's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and nod toward Ana. It's her guy. I walk back into the living room, away from the human eye, and fall back on the couch.

As soon as I hear the door close, I quickly get up and rush over to find her walking my way. I grab her arms and push her up against the wall. The small moan that escaped her beautiful lips makes me want her so much more. I bring my lips to hers, so much smaller than mine, it's like I'm capturing her from escaping me.

I grab her hips, picking her up, and nodding for her to wrap her legs around me. I don't know how I've not damaged this girl yet. I've almost taken her on every service that's reachable and noticeable in this room. I'm just glad she's not in anymore pain. I guess that hot bath really soothed her ache. The bath..

How she just told me to shut the fuck up pissed me off. Spewing off bullshit about mom, nothing she really knows. But then I saw the anger and pain in her eyes when she told me that my mom wouldn't want me to fuck up my life just because of her death. 'How would you know', I wanted to spit back. She was right though. Mom wouldn't want me ruining myself like that again. Ruining what she saved.

I realize my face is in the crook of Ana's neck. I sigh as she runs her fingers through my hair. At least she knows how to sooth me. We just stay against the wall like that until someone else knocks on the door. I put her on the ground.

"Go get ready. We need to head out." I say smacking her ass towards the bedroom. She pulls my face to hers and kisses me hard.

"Keep that up and we won't be leaving anytime soon." she spins around and walks away. I just stand there. Standing there feeling like an idiot. Why the fuck were we enemies? Woah, were? You still are man.

I shake my head and hear another knock on the door. Shit, Jason. I walk over to the door and open it. He raises an eyebrow at me. I wave a hand at him.

"Elevator at my clothes. Practically snatched the shit off me."

"Uh huh." he clucks his tongue. "I'll see you at the hangout with you and your brothers." he says handing me my clothes, a smile playing on his lips. I slam the door in his face, and hear his laughing as he walks away. Dick.

I walk towards the bedroom and hear singing coming from the bathroom. As I walk in, I see Ana standing in the shower. Her eyes are closed as if she was confused, and her hands are in her hair trying to get the shampoo out. The lyrics she sings are pushed through and cracked at certain times. The song _Faded_.

I lean against the wall and watch her. Watch every move she makes, that she offers me. She never opens her eyes, not even to watch where she's going. After a minute she just lets her arms fall to her sides. The lyrics stop falling from her lips and she tilts her head back, letting the wall fall over her face.

I grab a towel for her and I walk over to the shower, sliding the doors open for her and turning the shower off. She gives me a small smile and takes the towel. I grab her hand and help her step out onto the mat. I see her clothes on the counter and grab them. I pull her into the bedroom with me before she can protest.

I dry her off, but can't help kiss everyone of my favorite places. It might have taken awhile to dry her off.. I help her pull her clothes on, trying not to be a creep as I stare a bit too long at certain times. She just plays with me by wagging a finger in my face. I chuckle.

I sit her on the bed and throw my clothes on quickly. I grab my socks and boots, pulling them on quickly. I feel eyes on me. I look over and see Ana staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Can't they buy shirts that actually fit you?" she says annoyed. What's this? I smile.

"Well, not many shirts are able to fit a body like mine. Why?" I poke her side.

"It just looks a bit tight." I shrug.

"It's also an attention getter for the fangirls." I take a peek at her. I see her grit her teeth. "Does that upset you?" I tease.

"Why should it?" she bites. Fuck I love her feistiness.

"Just wondering." I trail off. I poke her again. "It bothers you doesn't it?" she groans in annoyance.

"Just because you're a woman's wet dream doesn't mean you're mine Christian."

"Damn, someone needs to get laid." I grin at her. She glares.

"Don't you think about it."

"Think about what?" I ask, crawling towards her. "I have no idea what you mean Ana." I watch her then in quick speed she runs out the door. I fall on the bed laughing.

We leave our card keys on the kitchen table in the room. Ana and I decided that I would wait to take the elevator after her so they're won't be anyone getting pictures of us. Knowing our luck someone would get a picture of us and the guys and girls would chew our asses off. Speak about more paparazzi.

I walk her down the hall to the elevator and press the button. She leans against the wall, looking away from me.

"Do you want this to stop?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"It has to stop." I shake my head.

"I didn't ask if it had to, I ask if you wanted it to." she shakes her head again. "Give me your phone."

She hands it to me, and I type my number into her contact list. I hand it back over to her as the elevator doors open, she walks in, and turns to look at me.

"Text me if you need anything." I whisper mainly to myself.

"Bye Christian." she says as the doors start to close.

"Bye Ana."

All the guys and I are all sitting around the table at the _Hangout._ It's this bar we found awhile back that where we could finally enjoy ourselves without getting hassled. The owner of this place is the one who is helping us out actually. He doesn't even ask for money or us to sing. He kicks people out who try to mess with us. I don't know why he is so nice to us, but when we ask him he just tells us that we seem like really nice boys. The guys and I just look at each other, confused by the man's words and we know he's trying to tell us something.

The man is close to his mid sixties. He looks as if he should be in his forties because the man is built. Just like us, he has tattoos covering him but not so many. They're just basically covering his arms. When we come in, he asks us how our dad's been doing, if he's okay. We tell him the whole deal about dad having to let it out.

Dad has been having a hard time dealing with mom passing. The mention of the word mom even sends him through the loops. When she died he was holding her. Watching and feeling the person you love die in your arms, taking their last breath would break you down. It's broken me even though I didn't witness it. I just walked in on it.

Dad has started going to the gym to get out his pent up anger. People keep telling him to go to a psychiatrist, but that pisses him off more. The only people who haven't told him to go to one is me and the guys. He doesn't need one. It would make things worse at this point. He wouldn't even talk. Maybe in the future, but not now. We all go with him and end up staying there till Taylor has to drag our asses home.

"Why were we enemies with those girls again?" Elliot asks. I look up at him over my fingers.

"You're only asking that because your dick told you to." Ethan laughs.

"I think my dick does have a mind of its own…" Elliot looks down. Fucking dumbass. "I'm serious though. Why are we enemies with them?" I close my eyes tightly, gripping my hair.

"I fucking forgot. Damn, it happened in high school and I know it fucked things over for us big time."

"It doesn't seem that bad if we can't remember." I glare at Luke.

"You are such an idiot. Why the hell would we still be enemies with them till today?"

"I don't know, but they sure know how to fuck. You should have went after Steele." I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Their vocalist?"

"Oh."

"Goddamn grandpa. Yeah, definitely should have fucked her. You need to go get laid, before I see gray hairs."

"Nope, I'm good." they all look at me in shock as I take a sip of my beer. "What?"

"Did he just say the 'N' word." Ethan shivers.

"I think he just did." Luke whispers. Ah shit.

"You said the word we promised to never say in this group!" El shouts.

"I didn't say the actual word I said a version of it." I point out. He slaps my hand away.

"Jerry!" El calls to the owner. He turns around. "Get the ice bucket." my eyes widen.

"Are you fucking serious." I groan.

"You remember what happened last time someone said it." I see Luke turn green.

"Can we not talk about that time."

Jerry walks back over with three other men, wheeling over a barrel of ice. I look at all of them. My dick is going to be floating in this thing by the time I'm out.

"How long?" I mutter. Ethan and El smile at each other.

"However long it takes for us to come to a decision and give you your actual time." Ethan says.

"You guys can fuck off."

"Oh, we did. But since you decided to turn down a fuck with that little special word we will just help you out a bit. Slide all the way down until chin deep."

They grab me and shove me in the ice water. I groan in pain as it hits my dick. I see a few of the customers laugh but when I give them looks that could boil this water, they turn away. I sink all the way to the bottom. Instead of stopping at my chin, I stop at my nose. I close my eyes, trying to block out the bites of pain that the ice water brings.

I said no because of that stubborn woman that I had the greatest time with. I wanted no one else to touch my back. Touching the art she had created. I wanted to keep the echoes of Ana's screams in my mind as she would finally fall into complete bliss, her calling my name. I just don't want any other woman's smell on me. They won't be able to live up to my naughty girl. The girl called Ana.


	19. Chapter 19

**What are you doing?**

 **-Christian**

 **Absolutely nothing.**

 **-Ana**

 **You're texting me aren't you?**

 **-Christian**

 **Don't be a smartass.**

 **-Ana**

 **I couldn't help it.):**

 **-Christian**

 **Are you lying to me?**

 **-Ana**

 **I don't know, am I?**

 **-Christian**

 **I can't tell. I can't hear the tone of your voice.**

 **-Ana**

 **Call me then.**

 **-Christian**

 **Wait, what are you doing?**

 **-Ana**

 **Trying to hide from that psychotic bitch.**

 **-Christian**

 **I just spit coke everywhere.**

 **-Ana**

 **I want to hear your voice. Call me.**

 **-Christian**

...

 **How was your day?**

 **-Ana**

 **Fucking awful. I can't seem to find the words for the song I'm working on.**

 **-Christian**

 **Are you singing as you go?**

 **-Ana**

 **No, why?**

 **-Christian**

 **That usually helps me when I write the pieces.**

 **-Ana**

 **You write your guy's music?**

 **-Christian**

 **Yeah.**

 **-Ana**

 **Then you can help me with this. Are you able to call me?**

 **-Christian**

 **Let me climb out of the tub.**

 **-Ana**

 **How about we say fuck the lyrics, and you stay in the tub and I listen to you pleasure yourself. Deal?**

 **-Christian**

 **Such a naughty boy, but no. I'm helping you with this okay?**

 **-Ana**

 **:(**

 **-Christian**

...

 **I just showed the guys the piece. They like it. Well, in Elliot's words 'This is the fucking shit man!'.**

 **-Christian**

 **Wow, nice vocabulary for that man.**

 **-Ana**

 **Tell me about it. What are you doing?**

 **-Christian**

 **The girls and I just finished getting massages and now are going to a bar.**

 **-Ana**

 **Was masseuse a guy or girl?**

 **-Christian**

 **Don't be such a baby, it was a guy. I wouldn't let a woman touch me like that.**

 **-Ana**

 **Ana…**

 **-Christian**

 **I'm kidding! It was a girl.**

 **-Ana**

 **Good.**

 **-Christian**

 **Is someone jealous?**

 **-Ana**

 **Yes someone's fucking jealous. I haven't touched you in a week!**

 **-Christian**

 **Damn, you have the crazy brunette. Remember?**

 **-Ana**

 **But I want to touch you.):**

 **-Christian**

 **I want to touch you too. We can't though. It's the rule. We are already breaking one of them.**

 **-Ana**

 **Please call me.**

 **-Christian**

 **The girls hate me..**

 **-Ana**

 **What, why?**

 **-Christian**

 **Because I won't let them talk to the guys. I feel really bad right now. :(**

 **-Ana**

 **We will figure something out soon. Maybe.**

 **-Christian**

 **Maybe…**

 **-Ana**

 **The guys are pissed at me for the same reason though. They are walking horn dogs and they don't want to fuck anything else.**

 **-Christian**

 **Wow, that's actually sincere of them.**

 **-Ana**

 **I know. It's very unusual. The girls they usually fuck got tossed out, and back to the mansion.**

 **-Christian**

 **Damn, this is serious. We did make a deal though.**

 **-Ana**

 **They're fucking lucky. Leila won't fucking leave my place. All she does is scream and crash things when I mention it. I give up after ten minutes.**

 **-Christian**

 **Holy shit. Why don't you have the guys help you?**

 **-Ana**

 **When I say they're pissed, I mean they're pissed. I need to get Taylor though. Maybe he can help me.**

 **-Christian**

 **Poor baby. :(**

 **-Ana**

 **I have you to talk to, don't I? :)**

 **-Christian**

 **That's not much Christian.**

 **-Ana**

 **Trust me, it is.**

 **-Christian**

 **...**

 **Do you have a concert tonight?**

 **-Ana**

 **Yeah, why?**

 **-Christian**

 **We do too. You know what that means?**

 **-Ana**

 **Shit! We're all going to be at the after party.**

 **-Christian**

 **Exactly. Keep the sex fiends away from each other. The hormones are practically hanging in the girls purses.**

 **-Ana**

 **The guys dicks are practically dragging behind them. Don't worry we'll be able to stop them.**

 **-Christian**

 **That means us to Christian.**

 **-Ana**

 **Fuck, Ana, I know.**

 **-Christian**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ana**

We are shouting our goodbyes to the fans and run off the stage. Extra security was added tonight just in case my mother had shown up. They said they had seen her earlier today, walking up and down the back doors trying to find a way inside. I just rolled my eyes. Crazy fucking bitch. I keep those damn words in my mouth so Kate doesn't go on stage and give another show.

I'm scared about the after party. We haven't seen the guys in a few weeks and I know these girls haven't seen anyone since. So they're fucking horny as hell.

I stopped feeling bad about talking to Christian when I saw that Kate was texting Elliot. I kind of figured they weren't that innocent, but it's good to think so. The only way I know that they're not sleeping with anyone is because of their attitudes. Like damn. It's like they're constantly on their periods. I would keep my distance, but we work together.

They give me death glares at times. When I talk they usually give a huffy sound or ignore me. They're being immature but oh well. They have to get over. At least they can get dick pics. Right?

We sign a few autographs for the people who had gotten backstage passes and take some pictures. Waving to our fans, we jump into the limo we rented for the night and drive to the party. I look at the girls.

"Remember girls-"

"Yeah, yeah." they say. That's fucking enough.

"That's fucking enough!" they look at me in shock. "These last few weeks have been pure fucking hell because my so called friends have been treating me like shit over some ass! I know you all have been talking to the guys." they look guilty. "So enough of the bullshit, got it. Do not disrespect me for bullshit such as that. Don't talk to me for all I care, but don't disrespect me!" I snap.

They all look at me, upset with themselves. I just look back out the window. I've wanted Christian so much since I've left him, but I haven't disrespected these girls once! I need a fucking drink. No. I need to fucking dance.

We pull up to the party and paparazzi are crowding the doors and now the limo. I open the door. Fuck the smile, and fuck what they think. Ray let me create this band to let me push out my anger. It seems like it's pissing me off more right now though. I need to sing. I need Ray.

What people the security can't keep away I easily shove away. Fuckers don't know who they're dealing with.

I shove one of the reporters so hard that they fall out the ground. That's not our band's usual behavior I walk into the room and it gets quiet. I throw my hand up in a dismissive manner and walk to the bar.

I tell him what I want and he quickly gets it for me. I raise the glass to my lips and finish it, sliding it back to him. He grabs it pouring more. I finish that, and slide it back to him, another pour. I finish that as well. When I point for more he ignores me. Telling me that I don't need anymore. I get pissed, about to crack the fucking glass over his head until I feel my phone vibrate.

"What!" I snap.

"What's wrong?" Christian's masculine voice flows through the line.

"Nothing's wrong. Why does something always have to be wrong!" I almost shout.

"Stop it. You need to calm down before you get too stressed. Remember what happened when you stressed about the girls?" he asks in a soft voice.

"I can't calm down." I grit.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried.

"I finally snapped at the girls. They were being so disrespectful. I just couldn't stop it." I run a hand over my face.

"Well, they look pretty upset with themselves. Stop stressing and enjoy the party okay?" I sigh.

"You too Christian. Thanks for calling me. I feel a little better."

"A little better?" I hear a smile in his voice.

"Okay, a lot better. Happy?" he chuckles.

"Very much. Have fun Ana. You might even get a few sneak peeks at me."

"I really hope so."

"Look up." when I do, I see Christian leaning back against the wall. He's still sweaty from playing at his show you can see it against his simple black shirt. I bite my lip.

"If I'm not able to come over there don't you dare bite that damn lip of yours." he growls, almost causing my phone to vibrate. I quickly let go of my lip.

"Thanks for the view." he winks.

"No problem. Now go have some fun and stop stressing." he hangs up but his eyes stay on mine. He smiles one last time, then walks away. I sigh.

I do need to stop stressing before the pain in my chest gets worse. I ask for a glass of water and drink every bit of it. I need to have a fun night. I'm not letting hormones fuck things up.

I walk over to the Dj and ask him if he can play one of mine and the girls favorite songs next. We know the full routine to it and hopefully some of the others do to. He says he will play it next. The song that is playing now is about to end, so I run over to the girls, they are just sitting down in the corner with frowns on their faces.

When they see me they all look surprised. Then afraid. What the fuck, I'm not that much of a bitch.

"Our songs coming on, come on. Quick!" they all quickly get up and run to the dance floor with me. I then look at everyone else who is just standing around.

"If you are just talking on this dance floor get the fuck off! If you know this routine get ready guys!"

Everyone starts moving away quickly. The girls and I stay on the floor in a crooked line. When some of the people hear the beat they jump in. Everyone watches us.

 _I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' na-nada _

(We cut our arms to the side and bring them back up like we're cutting someone off)

 _I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

(We squat all the way down spreading our legs, coming up quickly)

 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

(We run a hand through our hair moving our hips to the side quickly)

 _I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _(_ Moving to the left and curving our legs down as if we were desperate for attention)

 _And I don't need no explanation  
Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

(We bend down and flip our hair forward)

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work_

(We curve our hands and flick them twice)

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work_

(We clap from each side)

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work_

(Squatting down and bringing our hands between them then coming back up)

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work_

(Holding one fist in the middle while throwing one to the side)

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

(Kicking our foot out and swirling our hips in a circle)

The girls and I look at each other and go and grab a guy. Our guy. I find Christian and he looks like his teeth are about to break from the clenching he's doing. Same for the rest.

I grab his arm and pull him beside me, the girls do the same. I see other women find their own guys.

 _Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

We walk around them until we reach their arms. We grab them and harshly turn them around. I watch Christian put his hands in his pockets. I start to sing.

 _We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early_

I watch him suck in a sharp breath and I push him away as do the others.

 _I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

We send the men looks and begin to walk around them again, then run a hand down their chest.

(Same routine as at the others in parentheses) _  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

We push the guys away from the dance floor.

 _Oh yeah, girl you gotta work for me  
Can you make it clap, no hands for me?  
Take it to the ground, pick it up for me_

We squat back to the ground and come back up. I hear Kate mutter something along the lines like fuck yeah.

 _Look back at it all over me  
Put in work like my timesheet  
She ride it like a '63  
I'mma buy her new Céline_

We squat again, swinging our hips and holding our hands in front of us.

 _Let her ride in a foreign with me  
Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo  
And she down to break the rules  
La-di-da she gon' go  
I'm on drugs, she finessin'_

We come back up, and just swing our hips walking around the floor finding our place.

 _I pipe up, she take that  
Putting overtime on your body_

(Same routine as one's in parentheses) _  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah_

As the song ends me and all the girls fall on the ground. And I mean all the girls. That shit was fast. At least I'm not pissed anymore. I open my eyes and look over at Kate. She is looking up at the ceiling.

"You realize people are staring at us and applauding and we honestly couldn't give a fuck?" Hannah whispers. Kate laughs.

"Do we have to get up?" Mia whines.

"Yeah babe. Come on." I put my hands on the ground and push myself up. They all groan.

I help Kate up and she helps Mia and Hannah. Has anyone seen Sara? I've been having to play her part ever since she decided she decided that she didn't want to be apart of this family anymore. Fucking bitch. I need to find someone else who can help us.

We all get up and wave towards everyone as they give us another round of applause. Grabbing a bottle of water, our group moves to the couch. The girls sit on the couch while I chose the floor in front of them.

"We're really sorry Steele." Mia apologizes.

"I'm not mad anymore." I wave her off. "Angers out of me now."

"We were still being assholes. I guess it's been awhile since we had sex." Hannah says.

"Being almost a month I would say so." I roll my eyes.

I notice that it's gotten quiet. Fucking great, what now. I look up. Damn, big shadows. The girls are glaring at the people behind me, but they don't look real. I sigh. It's the guys. I look behind me and my predictions are correct.

"Hey guys." I mumble.

"Hey _Steele."_ Elliot says my name slowly looking at Christian. I cover my mouth giggling. Christian's eyes soften as they fall on me.

"Just wanted to tell you that your voice was amazing out there chick. It was basically the same girl." Elliot says. I roll my eyes.

"Did you like the dance?" I smirk. They all cover their faces. Christian just keeps a blank expression, but I saw a flinch.

"Can you not mention that? Kinda have blue balls at the moment." Ethan grumbles. Hannah laughs.

"That fucking sucks."

"Yeah, it does." he snaps. Her eyes widen.

"Wow Ana. And you thought we were being assholes."

"Come on guys. Let's keep our distance before you start humping their legs." Christian shoos them. I raise an eyebrow at him. He hides a smile, and walks away with them.

After a few hours of hanging out with each other, we all go our separate ways. Kate went home with Hannah because Hannah decided to get drunk. Mia went home before we did because she had gotten a call from her dad telling her something about her baby brothers play. She looked excited so it must have been important.

I'm laying in bed, and trying to find something good to read. I've read so many things and I am afraid I'll pick one that I've already read. No, I'll get annoyed. Because usually when that happens in the middle of the story I remember everything and it pisses me off.

Before I give up, I hear a ping come from my phone. I get up from the floor and walk over to my side table and pick up my phone. I smile at the message.

 **I miss you.**

 **-Christian**

 **I miss you too.**

 **-Ana**

 **:(**

 **-Christian**

 **What did you think of the dance?**

 **-Ana**

 **Please don't talk about it.**

 **-Christian**

 **Why?**

 **-Ana**

 **Because my dicks already hard enough from you touching me during it. I don't need to be reminded.**

 **-Christian**

 **Speaking of something being hard. Did you finally take care of Leila?**

 **-Ana**

 **Wow, you really know how to turn a guy off. Taylor was finally able to remove her from the premises a few hours before the show.**

 **-Christian**

 **Crazy bitch.**

 **-Ana**

 **Reminds me of the day at the studio.**

 **-Christian**

 **Oh my god…**

 **-Ana**

 **Yeah, pretty fucking amusing.**

 **-Christian**

 **Oh shut up.**

 **-Ana**

 **You have to admit it was.**

 **-Christian**

… **Okay, it kinda was.**

 **-Ana**

 **Exactly.**

 **-Christian**

 **What are you doing?**

 **-Ana**

 **Talking to you. You?**

 **-Christian**

 **Trying to find a book to read.**

 **-Ana**

 **Do you want me to leave you alone?**

 **-Christian**

 **No, you're fine.**

 **-Ana**

I feel my phone start to sing its little tune and I see that it's Christian calling. I click the answer button.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Can I come over?" he whines.

"No Christian. We're not allowed to." I state.

"Please, I won't try anything. If someone comes over I will jump out the window."

"That's a pretty good drop."

"I'm willing to risk it." I hear him smiling. Damn it!

"Ugh, fine!" I say exasperated. "I'll text you my address."

"See you soon baby." he hangs up.

What did I just do…

A few minutes later, I hear the doorbell. That damn things loud. I walk down the stairs and to the front door. When I open the door I see Christian. As soon as he sees me his smile widens. I can't help but smile with him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and brings his lips to mine, walking into the house. He closes the door, locking it behind him. Putting me down, he takes his jacket off and hangs it up in the closet.

He picks me up again and brings his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as my legs dangle over the floor. He notices and laughs. He sets me on the floor and waits for me to play follow the leader. I grab his hand and pull him to my bedroom.

When we reach my bedroom, I open the door and let go of his hand. I watch him take off his shoes and go fall onto my bed, getting into a nice and comfortable position. He grins at me,holding out his arms. I shake my head and walk over to my bed and crawl over to him curling into his hold.

He wraps his arms tightly around me. The heat from his body is so very comforting making my eyes start to droop shut. I bury my face into his neck as he lays the side of his head on top of mine.

"I've missed you so much." he whispers. "I don't fucking know why either."

"Fucking great sex." I murmur. "Hours on end of great fucking sex." he chuckles.

"So very amusing Ana."

"I know. I'm for hire as a clown on Fridays and Saturdays."

"Did I mention smartass?"

"I think you left that out." I grin against his neck.

I feel him move his head and he tilts my head up towards his. His lips find mine, slipping his tongue against mine. I moan. I'm missed this. I've only had this man for less than twenty four hours but it feels like more. I've missed his touch, his breath, these lips. All of it.

He pulls away all too soon and plays with my hair. "Go to sleep baby. If the guys can't have the girls, then we can't do anything either." I nod. He's right.

I drift off as he runs his fingers through my hair, singing soft words of an old lullaby my dad used to sing to me before life went to shit and we had to make a few changes that made things the way they are now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Christian didn't know what lullaby to sing to her. There are lullabies in this world that mean very much to others and are common.**

 **Christian**

I've been up for a few minutes watching Ana as she sleeps peacefully. I notice the little things she does in her sleep like scrunching up that adorable nose of hers and pulling me closer, whimpering, while she has a bad dream.

She whispered my name multiple times last night. I didn't want to fall asleep because I just wanted to keep listening to her say it. Knowing that she's dreaming of me. So I stayed awake until two in the morning just to wait until i could hear her say it again. After hearing her say it that one last time made it easy for me to sleep the rest of the morning.

As my mind wandered through what she could be dreaming about, the name Ray flew out of her mouth. I was confused and still am. She gripped at me shirt, a sob coming from her beautiful lips as she clung to me. I've never seen her so vulnerable. The most vulnerable I've seen her was when she was in the shower and it was anything like this. But I just keep asking myself the same question over and over again: Who's Ray?

I run my thumb over her soft cheek. It's nine in the morning. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I'm used to not getting much sleep because of taking care of the problems in the band, but I wanted to wake up early just so I could see how long she would let me hold her, not be stubborn.

I bring my lips to hers and as if she was sleeping beauty, her eyes flutter open. She frowns at first, looking confused, but then she smiles and curls closer into my chest. That's the reaction I was hoping for.

"How long have you been awake?" she murmurs.

"For a little while." I chuckle.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." and beautiful.

She sits up, making my arms feeling empty. I hold back the sigh that's threatening to escape. She stretches her arms into the air, her hands balled into fists, back arched, and letting out a small yawn. I can see how hard her nipples are through that blue nightie of hers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Maybe we should tell the guys.

I feel her hover over me, then she's straddling me. I open my eyes. A small smile plays on her lips. I narrow my eyes. What is she up to?

"We may can't fuck or do any foreplay, but we can make out. Wanna be a teenager all over again?" I laugh, wrapping my arms around her waist.

We are in the kitchen and I am helping Ana making breakfast. She can make the simple stuff, but I laugh when she burns the toast. She grins telling me that Mia does the cooking for all of them. I told her that I would take care of it.

Let's just say that she was surprised. I made us french toast. Grace taught me how to make it the first time I ate it. I was so stuck on it that I begged her to teach me. She laughed at me and taught me all of her recipes from the moment then on. It helped me as I was finally pushing myself away from all of the drugs and alcohol.

"So good." Ana moans.

"Ana…" I warn.

"Hey! I had to watch your sexy ass cook in those tight boxers of yours. I don't want to hear shit." I grin.

"Do you think we should tell the guys to just fuck each other?" I ask her.

"What do you think?"

"Why are we enemies?" I ask her. She stops, fork in midair, frowning.

"I honestly don't know."

"That's why we aren't letting each other see one another." I state, running a hand over my face.

"I know it happened in high school." she says.

"Exactly!"

"I can't remember…" she starts rubbing her temples.

"So?" I ask.

"I'll ask the girls what they want, so have the guys dicks ready." I chuckle.

I walk around the counter and grab her hand, pulling her to me. I look down at her and watch as she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I smile. Grabbing her hips, I pick her up and put her on the counter. She grabs my neck and lowers her lips to mine, pulling my lips roughly against hers. I place my hands on her thighs, running circles along her skin causing goosebumps. I love how I can affect her.

We stop as soon as we hear a car door slam shut. Our eyes widen. She curses under her breath.

"I hid my car if that counts." I shrug apologetically. She glares.

We walk over to the front door to see who it is, and that's when we both curse. It's the nagging one of them. Kate. How does Elliot like her again?

The door starts to move from her putting keys in. I feel myself being shoved and see Ana pushing me into the coat closet. Damn. Now it is high school all over again.

…

 **Ana**

I walk away from the door and quickly remove Christian and mines plate. Kate would never believe that I cooked this. She knows that I can barely cook eggs. Mmm, Christian cooking this morning. I wanted him not the damn food. Poor Christian, it's like we are teenagers.

I hear the door open and see Kate walk in. She is wiping her feet on the mat and then she notices me and smiles at me.

"Hey Steele."

"Hey."

"Your house is always so damn warm. So damn perfect." she mutters, taking off her jacket. My eyes widen. Oh, please don't.

"So, how was the night Hannah?" I ask quickly." she rolls her eyes and shakes her jacket out.

"Don't get me fucking started on that." she says opening the closet door, and not paying attention to what's inside. Christian sticks his tongue at me. I have to fight a smile, then a laugh as Kate tosses her coat at him. "She was so damn emotional then started getting sick. I had to get her to shut her up so she wouldn't choke. I love that girl to death but she's going to push herself." she says irritated.

"I need to talk to you all today. Okay?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asks suspiciously.

"Does there need to be a reason?" I snap. "Meet at our usual spot in an hour okay?"

"Damn, okay miss bossy pants. I need to go piss. Be right back." she says walking down the hall.

As soon as she's gone I run to the coat closet. Christian chuckles. I tell him to hurry upstairs and get dressed. He tries kissing me, but I have to push him away because Kate will be coming back soon.

As soon as he makes it at the top of the stairs, Kate walks back down the hall.

"I'll grab the girls and we will be there soon." she says, grabbing her jacket.

"I will too. Be careful."

"Always babe." she smiles.

I sigh and turn around, walking upstairs. As soon as I hit the top step, I feel Christian grab me, throwing me over his shoulder. He's still wearing his boxers and he's grown harder. I'm fucked.

He walks into my bedroom and throws me on my bed, causing me to bounce. He removes my nightie not asking my permission for anything but choosing as he wishes. I moan as his lips find my breast playing, teasing with them.

"Christian. What are you doing." I gasp.

"We're telling them in an hour baby. There's no going back now. There will never be going back." he is quickly out of his boxers, crashing his lips to mine.

He slowly slides into me, feeling me with complete bliss.

"Fuck you're so tight." he groans against my lips. "I'm missed this so damn much. I've missed you." he moves his hips faster.

"I've missed you too." I moan, tightening my legs around him.

This man is the one who will keep me on the edge of my chair, keeping me waiting for the climax of it all. Not just in orgasm, but life itself. He pisses me the fuck off, but I've barely seen the asshole that people made him out to be. Kindness is all I've seen from him.

Christian's name falls from my lips as we both fall into complete bliss.


	22. Chapter 22

**To one of the guest reviews: Please, shut up.**

 **To everyone else: Thank you guys! :)**

 **Christian**

"The feud is over."

 **Ana**

"The feud is over."

 **Christian**

"Are you fucking serious!" Elliot says loudly. Everyone starts looking at us. I nod.

"What changed your mind?" Ethan asks.

"Want me to be honest?" they all nod.

"I've been talking to Ana."

"Who?" Ethan asks. I roll my eyes. "Steele."

"I knew something was up." Luke whispers to Elliot.

"We were talking about why we were enemies. All we know is that it all happened in high school." they nod. "And since you all have been emotional horny dick heads, we've decided to let you have your fun." I look at them as they wait for the que. "I have to wait for Ana to call me before you can call the girls."

"Well that sucks." Elliot grumbles. My phone starts ringing. It's Ana. I wave the phone at the guys, and their eyes light up.

"Hey baby."

"I told them. They're practically clawing for their phones." I chuckle.

"I told the guys. Tell the girls to call them, and I'll see you in a few."

"Try not to listen to their banter."

"I'm about to make a run for it." she giggles.

We say our goodbyes and I put my phone in my pocket. When I look up the guys are staring at me as if I have two heads.

"Did you jus-" Luke says.

"Is that wh-" Ethan says.

"Oh my fucki-" Elliot says.

They just stare at me. Never going for their phones to call the girls.

"Holy shit. Is that why you said the 'N' word?" Elliot asks. I nod.

"Hey, were you guys fucking this whole month and telling us we couldn't?" Luke asks, narrowing his eyes.

"No, we were talking on the phone like you idiots did with the girls."

"Looks like someone is whipped." I shiver at the thought.

Last time I fell in love was fucking terrible. We were both seventeen and had been dating for a few months. We met at one of the football games and she was one of the quiet girls. Or at least I thought she was. Elliot introduced me to her because she was sisters with his best friend. She had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. She wore these purple glasses that she always had to push up because they were loose. She always wore clothes that were too big for her because she was embarrassed by her body. That's what pushed me towards her.

When we started to hang out she would barely talk, but as the days passed she would start opening up to me. It's like the girl who I was drawn to was completely changing in front of me. I didn't care though. I was in love with her. She came to the games with me as we watched Ethan play. Instead of being her shy self, she would scream and shout for the team.

After a few more months passed, she changed even more. Those big and soft sweaters she wore with her jeans, was quickly switched to tight longed sleeved shirts that had shown off her breast and leggings that had shown the curves of her ass. She started fixing her hair and wearing makeup constantly. I wanted to ask her what was going on but kept quiet.

I was working out with the guys one day when she came in, wearing shorts that barely covered her ass and a sports bra that had shown off more than enough. It pissed me off that she would wear something like that. The guys were surprised and span away quickly so they weren't able to see her. They didn't want me pissed at them. I wasn't. I was pissed at her.

The night that finally made things final, that finally made me understand it all was when we went to a party at Jake's house. She was wearing a red dress. She looked beautiful that night.

I was getting a drink while she went to use the bathroom. After a few minutes of her not coming back I went to go look for her. I was asking multiple people if they've seen her and someone said they had seen her with Garrett, the star athlete. I walked up the stairs and looked, trying every bedroom, walking in on a few people having too much fun. But what I found in the last room pissed me off.

My girl was practically fucking Garrett. I didn't give a fuck if her clothes were on, it pissed me off because her mouth was on his and she was letting him touch her. I banged on the door and when they saw me they looked terrified. Especially Garrett. She tried begging me not to leave her, but I ignored her. She wasn't mine anymore.

When she wouldn't let go of me, I asked her why she did it. She said he came onto her, but I gave her one last chance to tell the truth. She said that she just needed something that I wasn't giving her.

I wanted our first time to be special. Yeah, we fooled around a bit but if she wants to fuck some drunken dick at some sick party go for it. So I gave her what she wanted.

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the woods across from Jake's house. I told her to lay on the ground, but stopped when I realized that I had no protection. She had some though. She pulled a goddamn condom out of her bra, and that pissed me the fuck off. I snapped it away from her and fucked the shit out of her. When she smiled at me after we were done, I stood up and left. The bitch did it to herself. At least she had gotten what she wanted.

… **..**

I take a sip of my beer and then look up at the guys. I shake my head.

"I'm not doing that bullshit anymore."

… **..**

 **Ana**

"Holy shit, so we're allowed to fuck them now?" Hannah jumps in her chair. I laugh.

"Wait, what changed your mind?" Kate asks.

"I've been talking to Christian." I grin at them. They all gape at me. I nod.

"Holy shit. So, did you fuck him that night?" Hannah asks. I nod again. "How good?"

"I seriously couldn't walk."

"Damn, no wonder he's the fans favorite."

"So, how did you two come to the decision?" Mia asks.

"During breakfast this morning." I say. "It's because we can't figure out what happened in high school."

"Finally. Wait, how come you two get to fuck this whole time but we didn't?" Kate snaps.

"We didn't. He begged me to come over last night. He just held me." I shrug. "Oh, and when you had shown up he was hiding in the coat closet." I smirk.

"Are you serious!" she laughs. The others start laughing to. I nod.

"He can make great French toast. Especially in boxers." I say mainly to myself.

"Wow. A sexy, masculine, tattooed rockstar who can cook. Can we switch?" Hannah asks.

As we all laugh, I pull out my phone and call Christian.

"Hey baby." he says.

"I told them. They're practically clawing for their phones." he chuckles.

"I told the guys. Tell the girls to call them, and I'll see you in a few."

"Try not to listen to their banter."

"I'm about to make a run for it." I giggle.

As we say our goodbyes, I toss my phone on the table. I put my elbow on the table and rest my chin on the palm of my hand. When I look up I see the girls staring at me. I look at them confused.

"You can call them if you want." I tell them. They just keep staring at me. "Um, hello?"

"What." Mia.

"The." Hannah.

"Fuck." Kate.

"What?"

"Can you turn around, slide your pants down and bend over please?" Kate asks.

"Why?"

"I want to see if you have any marks from being so badly whipped." Hannah and Mia spit their drinks everywhere.

"That was such a cheesy joke." I say, wiping beer off my face.

"They don't think so. They seem pretty amused actually." Kate smirks. "Is that why you weren't going out and getting ass like you usually do?" I nod.

"This dick must be good. Cause you have it bad." I roll my eyes. Like she fucking knows.

I remember right before my transformation, I had a huge crush on this football player. His name was Garrett. I guess it was the idea of him being the most popular boy in school that had me liking him so much. He was attractive though. He had short black hair with brown eyes. His tan skin made his eyes look almost black. At times I was confused about why I would like the prick but he was in my English class and he had to do a project with me.

We worked after school for a few weeks, trying to get everything together and a presentation complete. During the few weeks he would poke at me, ask me my favorite things and why I liked them. We figured out that we had a lot in common. Ray watched us and kept messing around with Garrett, scaring him that if he hurts me he will get hurt. I didn't tell Ray what happened though.

It was finally our turn to present after those few weeks and we were excited. We did Romeo and Juliet. During the presentation, when I would talk, some of the people would try and mess me up so Garrett would snap at them and tell them to keep their mouths shut. I was able to get through the presentation without messing up like I usually do because of interruptions.

The group of girls who usually mess with me picked on me worse because Garrett, saying he was only hanging out with me because he felt sorry for me. I wanted to correct them and say it was because the project. When they kept saying that Garrett would cut them off and tell them to leave me the fuck alone. I was thankful that he saved me from their attack. It made me like him even more.

He did something that made things change though. I had walked to my locker that day and didn't think of the note that was sticking out from between the cracks. I usually get them from my bullies. The thing that made me stop though was Garrett's name was on top. I opened the note and it said open your locker. When I did, it had a DVD in it.

I couldn't wait so I went to the computer lab and began to watch it. As I began to watch it, it was just Garrett and his friends. They were just hanging out outside on the football field with some of the girls. I freeze as my names mentioned. This guy named Eric asks why he is still hanging around me. I hold my breath. Another guy says that my ass and breast are pretty nice, causing me to glare at the screen.

They say that Garrett should fuck me. Garrett just shakes his head, saying we're just friends. They all start aweing as Garrett hides his head. Garrett yells for them to shut the fuck up, saying that if fucking me and ditching me will stop with their bullshit then fine. I watch all the guys clap as Garrett rolls his eyes.

I just sat in the seat. I don't know how long I did though, I just know that the bell woke me from my daze and I broke the DVD in half throwing it in the trash. I texted Kate and told her where to meet me. She met me at the front of the school and as soon as she did the damn so called mean girls had shown up.

I told Kate to stop fighting my fucking battles which caused her to freeze in shock. The girls started splurging on saying some shit about my fatass. I saw Garrett walk over by me, and he was telling the girls to leave me alone, until I punched the leader in her nose causing her to cry in pain. I told Kate I would see her after school. She was still in shock, just nodding her head. Garrett tried grabbing my hand but I shrugged him off.

That day, I asked dad if I could take a few weeks off. He asked me why and I told him that I just needed it. I know he saw the look of fury in my eyes so he agreed, calling the school having Kate send my books and work over each day.

Each day I would work harder. Pushing myself to the edge and not letting up until Ray would tell me to stop and take a break. That would sometimes never worked though. All of the years of being called fat and ugly was going to stop. I was coming for all of them. Kate knew it. Ray knew it. The others didn't know that death was falling through their doors.

I was late my first day back. When I went to go and get my sheets turned back in handing in my home schooling forms the woman at the front desk nodded while one one those asshole jocks gaped at me. I just gave him a smile and a wave. Going to my old locker and finding it filled with many hate notes didn't shock me, but it did pass me off. I'm sick of the bullshit. I just tossed the notes on the ground and slammed my locker shut. When I had walked into the classroom, it was quiet.

When the teacher introduced me, you could hear the gasps that escaped from many of the people's lips. When I saw the girls, I flipped them off and walked to my seat. I could feel all of the eyes on me. And I knew who burned a hole into me that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ana**

"What's your favorite color?" he asks me.

"Blue. You?" I ask looking at him. He's already looking at me, his eyes are on my lips.

"Mine as well. Favorite candy?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." I purse my lips. "Milky ways. What about you?"

"Reese Cups." he says, licking his lips. I grin.

"Favorite thing to do?" I ask. He smirks, crawling on top of me. "Other than that!" we laugh.

We came back to his place as soon as the girls called the guys. All we've been doing is talking and asking each other questions. And if the question gets anywhere close to being sexual, well to our viewing, we fuck. So this place is kind of messy. Right now we're laying on the ground, asking each other more random questions.

"You know this is my favorite activity." he whispers.

"Christian! We said we would call a break!" I whine. He grabs my breast hard causing me to moan loud, but he lets go and falls back on the floor beside me.

"What do you like to do?" he asks me, pulling me close.

"I love to read." I say against his chest.

"My mom used to buy books for me constantly." he chuckles. "That's all I used to do when she first saved me."

"Books help you leave this wicked world." he nods.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" I ask.

"Ugh, you really want to know?" I nod. He sighs with a chuckle. "When I was partying with my friends one night, I got a bit too drunk. We were all very drunk so it didn't matter who drove. Well, we were on the road I kind of lost control of the wheel and flipped the truck into the small creek." I gasp.

"How is this embarrassing." he covers my mouth.

"I'm not done. Anyways, like I said it was a creek so no problem. I made sure to check over everyone and they were all fine. My ass went speeding out of there though. I knew if mom found out, I was dead. I ran through thorn bushes and by the time I was able to get out of the woods I was bare assed, wearing only my tennis shoes and a few scraps of my shirt."

"Well, the cops had gotten there and had to grab a pair of the pants they keep for the drunks. Good thing too. Well they had to take me to jail and were putting me in the cruiser." I watch him run a hand over his face. "I saw my parents pull up." he shivers. "My mom started stomping towards the cruiser like she was going to kill me, and she was. So I pushed the cop away and threw myself in, shutting the door. She kept trying to open the door, but I pulled back harder. She was screaming, and I was shouting for the cops to take me to fucking jail." I couldn't stop laughing.

"My dad had to pull her away as the car pulled away. I just told the officers to put on the shit that I murdered someone, because I didn't want to go home to that."

"Oh my god!" I laugh. "That's hilarious." I say wiping away tears. "You have to be lying."

I watch him grab his phone off the glass coffee table and call someone. He waits for a minute and sighs. He then moves his finger over his phone and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Elliot asks.

"Hey man."

"Why are you interrupting my sex fest dude?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Does it involve me getting out of bed?" I giggle.

"No you lazy ass."

"Was that Steele?"

"Hey Elliot!"

"Is she good in the sa-"

"Shut up El. I'm trying to tell Ana something but she won't believe me."

"What is it?"

"The time mom and me had a tug of war with the door of the cop cruiser." laughter that can be heard throughout the apartment flows through the phone. Christian grins at me.

"Oh my fucking god. That was great, dad had to drag her away from that shit. I think I still have pictures."

"Shit." Christian curses.

"Thanks Elliot."

"No problem."

Christian tosses the phone back on the table and lays back down. I lay my head on his chest.

"I can't believe that. That's hilarious."

"My mom scared the shit out of me that day." he chuckles. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've done?" I feel myself freeze.

"I really haven't done anything embarrassing."

"Your body just tensed baby. Just tell me. I won't laugh." he says playing with my hair.

"Trust me, you will." I mutter.

"From what I told you, I doubt it."

"Okay, when I used to fuck around a lot I sometimes had to have something to help me."

"Why did you fuck them then?" he asks.

"To hurt them or their girlfriends. Anyways, I needed something to get me going before I fucked them. I think this started when you guys were starting to get into the town papers. Yeah, it was." I sigh. He looks at me, grinning.

"Do you remember when Kate got caught masturbating to Elliot's picture?"

"Yeah?" he looks at me confused. I wait for it. His eyes widen. "No. You're fucking kidding." he chuckles.

"Nope. The guy walked in on me as I was doing it. He got quite offended."

"Even back then I knew how to pleasure you."

"Oh shut up." he rolls me on top of him.

"No, I think I'm good." he grins. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's the next question?"

"Okay, um… why the playboy?" he shrugs.

"Someone to come home and fuck. All the guys will say the same. It gets tiring at times having to go to multiple hotels just because you don't want crazy bitches coming back here."

"True."

"Next question, what's all of your reasons behind creating the band?" he asks.

I get off him and stand up. He stands up behind me and I walk to his bedroom and climb onto his bed. I don't want to talk on the cold hardwood floor about this. It's too long. He lifts the blanket and scoots beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Sorry. It started getting cold."

"It's fine." he says.

"The girls mainly joined the band because of me." he looks down at me. "I was always bullied for my weight and acne, some of the girls not letting me live it down. I was harassed everyday. People would leave notes in my lockers and some would even be threatening. The teachers finally gave up on me though." I sigh. "Figured I was a lost cause."

"Kate would always get into fights for me just so they wouldn't hurt me. I hated that she would get into trouble because of me." I lay my head on his shoulder as he squeezes me. "This guy named Garrett. I had a crush on him at the time." I feel his whole body tense. "We had to do a project together for English class and it turned out that he was a really nice guy. He asked me what I liked and it turned out that we had a lot in common. During the time we hung out the girls bullying was getting worse."

"When they would mess with me though, he would stand up for me. Like I said, I was really happy we were getting close. One day, though, when I had to get a book out of my locker there was a DVD hidden in there. As I watched it and listened to Garrett say that he would fuck me and ditch me I had a plan forming in my head. I wasn't upset, maybe a little pissed but not sad."

"I told Kate to meet me by the front doors and when she did those girls tried fucking with me again and when Kate tried to back them off of me I told her don't. When Garrett tried to help, I punched that leader of theirs in the fucking nose. It felt so good. After that I walked out of the building and didn't come back for a month."

"I started working out constantly and eating less and healthier stuff. I wanted to show them what the fuck and who the fuck they were messing with. After a month of developing tighter curves and muscles I went back to school. I'm glad I finally did, too, because Carla wouldn't shut the fuck up about me being home."

"Carla?" he asks.

"My mom."

"Ah."

"When I had gotten back to school everyone was shocked, surprised, scared. They were wondering what would happen if they walked by me. When Garrett saw me he looked upset, but oh well. I started beating the shit out of the girls who were messing with me and that was worrying both Kate and Ray."

"When I got home after getting my last warning, Ray came to talk to me. He said that it would be better to not run my fist into the world. Letting the world hear me shout my words is better than the world and me getting into brutal fights. So Ray took me to the library and helped me play. Again, it annoyed Carla. Dad didn't care though, he cared more for me than her."

"Kate came to check on me that day with Hannah. Hannah just moved there, so we had just become friends. Ray lead them to me and when Kate heard me sing she just sat on the ground with Hannah, listening to me. Later on, Kate pushed me into letting us use her guitar. We asked Hannah if she knew how to play anything and she said the drums, but she would have to steal her dad's."

"Mia came a few months later and the girls started picking on her for being the freshmeat. Let's just say I helped Mia out and made those girls back off. We let Mia listen to us play and after awhile she asked if she could hop in. We didn't think she could play." he chuckles.

"What about Sara?" he asks.

"She was new to the band. Joined a year ago. She hasn't shown to any other recital since the party of the one nighter."

"That's kind of.."

"Pathetic?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see a picture of you before your transformation." I freeze.

"Why?" I ask.

"Come on, an Ana with chubby cheeks. It sounds fucking precious."

"I'm never letting you see what I looked like back then." I snap.

"Now why not?" he frowns.

"You'll make fun of me." I watch his face darken. He glares at me.

"Do you really think I have the fucking right to be making fun of anyone Ana? My life was full of humility so never say I would make fun of you." he snaps right back.

"Goddamn it Christian." I groan. I pull up my old Facebook account and pull up the picture. I cringe at it. I toss my phone at him. "There."

I watch him pick up my phone from the middle of us and look at the screen. His eyes scan the picture for a minute, like he's trying to find something. A shocked look appears and his mouth falls open. I want to rip the phone out of his hand. Why is he looking at it like that?

"How old were you here?" he asks.

"That was a week before everything happened. I was fifteen."

He throws my phone on the bed, and runs out of the room. I feel my face fall further. I think it even hit the bed sheets. I knew that would disgust him. It even disgusted me looking at it.

When I hear footsteps, I look up. Christian is walking over to me and he's on the phone. He sits on the bed and puts it on speaker.

"Tell her Elliot." he says looking me in the eye.

"I still can't believe this shit man." Elliot says.

"Are you guys actually serious, you're not pulling my tit right?" Kate asks.

"Why is she on speaker?" Christian sighs, annoyed.

"She wants to know." Elliot says.

"Um guys. Know what?" I ask.

"Okay, let me do it!" Elliot says, Christian rolls his eyes. "Okay, Chrissy boy called and told me that you were actually plump ass Ana."

"Are you serious Elliot…" Kate mutters.

"That's what they called her! Anyways, you said you didn't feel pretty right?"

"Yeah?" I frown.

"Well guess who was so upset when you never had shown back up to school?" he coughs dramatically. "Hint, the guy you're fucking. I had to deal with this fucker pouting constantly until he had gotten with that hooker Jazz and she was worse!" I look up at Christian and see him smiling at me.

"Thanks for telling her Elliot."

"Still can't believe it's her bro."

"Bye Ana!"

"Bye."

He hangs up and puts his phone on the nightstand. He lays back down beside me and pulls me in his arms.

"Didn't know that someone could have a crush on you?" he asks.

"Not when I looked like that."

"You were beautiful. Great ass too." I smack his chest and see a grin on his face.

"I can't believe you actually liked me." I ask.

"Why couldn't I like you?"

"You were sexy Christian and still are. It would have been beauty and the beast. Except I'm the beast."

"Stop it. I'm just pissed that Garrett had gotten to spend weeks with you." he grumbles.

"That was years ago. Why were you upset when I left?"

"I was going to actually ask if you could do anything that Friday. I knew you usually spent your time in the library during lunch, so I went there. You never shown up though." he frowns.

"The day everything blew up." I sigh, kissing his arm. "I would have said yes."

"I know you would have." he says, but doubt is in his eyes.

I bring his lips to mine, trying to gather all that he has just told me. He liked me when I was a hideous creature. To him I was beautiful though. He was so focused on the before Ana that he didn't and couldn't look past the new Ana.

A man like him shouldn't exist.


	24. Chapter 24

**Christian**

"Why did you guys form the band?" she asks me as she plays with the tiny hairs on my chest.

"We saw this episode of Disney Channel…" she sits up and glares at me. I grin and pull her back to me.

"I'm serious. I want to know."

"You heard Elliot talk about that Jazz girl on the phone, right?" she nods her head on my chest. "Well, she was close to fucking a drunk Garrett. We were at a party, and she went to the bathroom. I was looking everywhere for her because it doesn't take ten minutes to use the restroom. I checked all of the rooms and saw her making out and dry humping Garrett. I kind of feel sorry for him now that I think of it. He was practically out of it." he sighs.

"She was so quiet and sweet from the beginning. I don't know what the fuck happened. She told me after I stormed out that she just wanted more from me. I wanted our first time to be special but if she wanted to fuck I was going to fuck her. I pulled her into the woods and fucked the hell out of her and left her there."

"Damn Christian." I shrug.

"My heart dried out as soon as I saw what I saw. Fuck her." I say simply. "After then, I started fucking around a lot. I told them that it was a one time thing but they would never listen."

"I started going back to my old ways again and drinking, doing drugs, smoking whatever I could find to help me since sex wasn't helping me because all those girls just wanted more of me and wouldn't back the fuck off. Well, this is why the crash happened." she giggles.

"After my mom chewed my ass out and my dad holding her back from killing me, I felt disappointed in myself. I let her down." I frown.

Ana moves away from me. Feeling empty. She pulls me against her, and runs her hand through my hair as I lay my head on her stomach.

"I was in our backyard one day, laying on the ground, trying to figure out how to figure out what to do that could calm my anger. Something that could make me relax for once in my life where I actually felt like myself. That's when I started to sing. As I sung, the pain in my chest finally evaporated. I finally felt like I was free when the words left my mouth."

"I didn't realize it until I was halfway through that Ethan and Luke were singing along with me. When I noticed them I just ignored it and just kept singing, putting my heart into it. Mom, dad and my grandparents were listening from the porch and when I looked back my mom had tears in her eyes. I thought I fucked up again, but she run to me and hugged me, telling me I had a beautiful voice."

"Elliot suddenly started jumping up down, looking at all of us and asked if we wanted to put together a band. I was fine with it but none of us besides me had musical talent. Elliot learned the drums quick though, and I mean quick. My grandfather taught him. I was shocked that my grandfather knew how to play. Luke, though, he was living on the streets when we met just like I was. My mom let him stay with us and welcomed him to the family. He started to learn to play the guitar from Ethan."

"As soon as we brought Ethan into the group, it started getting more serious. He would have to sneak off just to practice with us because his parents didn't like him hanging out with us. They thought we were bad influences. That I was a bad influence. They were right. He didn't stop though."

"He stopped playing football and we started performing at bars and parties. We performed for the big town festival and that's when Ethan's parents kicked him to the side. They thought he was a humiliation. Pieces of shit parents."

"They sound like it." she mutters.

"They are. We're supposed to go back to Montesoto in a couple of weeks." I whisper.

"Why?" she asks, scratching my scalp. I feel my eyes closing.

"To see my grandparents. The death of my mom has been really hard on them. Especially my grandmother."

"Why did you guys move away anyways?" she asks.

"Record producer. You?" I yawn, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Us as well." she murmurs. "Go to sleep Christian."

"No."

"Now you just sound like a child."

"Good." I say grinning, looking up at her. She smiles. I bring my lips to hers and kiss her. I still can't believe she's that Ana. My Ana.

 _Woah man, she was never yours._

I roll my eyes and pull away. I fall to the side and pull her into my arms. This better not be the goddamn topic of the day for the guys…


	25. Chapter 25

**Christian**

We are all backstage, getting ready for the concert tonight. Yesterday, the guys didn't hold back when it came to the deal with Ana. They kept picking at me and making kissing sounds. Elliot's ass kept singing that same jingle constantly and I decided to punch the shit out of him. He's lucky he doesn't have a bruise on his face.

My actions only made the shit worse. They never left me alone. It only made Elliot laugh even more. Fucking dick heads. Now everyone backstage is singing the damn shit and now I have the tune in my head. I swear, if I start singing that shit on stage I'm killing Elliot. No, all of them.

They were happy for me. Never seeing Ana again after that did send a rather irritating pain to my chest. I didn't even know the girl, but she always kept to herself and so very smart. Not to mention fucking gorgeous. I don't give a fuck what Ana and anyone else thought, she was beautiful. The guys just focused on her ass and tits, making me want to punch the shit out of them.

The first time I saw her was when a guy shoved her into a locker. She ran away crying as he laughed. I didn't know what came over me, but I grabbed the guy and slammed him against the lockers, asking him how it felt. He begged me to stop, but I made him apologize to her. When the guy walked to her he was looking over his shoulder like a terrified rat. Ana wasn't able to see me. I was thankful to. I didn't want her knowing someone had to be forced to apologize to her.

I can't believe I've just been calling her Ana… Anastasia. The beautiful Anastasia who would beg the librarian to sometimes skip class and stay in there during class. I would sometimes have to persuade the librarian at times just so she would let Anastasia stay. I wouldn't want her to feel humiliated or unsafe if she didn't have to. I can't believe Ana is her.

"Hey lover boy, snap out of it!" Ethan snaps a finger in my face. I smack it away and glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up you ass. All of you need to stay away from the subject."

"Bro, stop being so grumpy. You got the girl you love back. Why so glum?" Elliot ask, falling on the couch and throwing an arm over my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"Number one, she's not my girl. Number two, I don't fucking love her. Oh, and number three, I'm angry because you guys won't shut the fuck up about this." I snap.

"Blah, blah, blah. Hey, we're doing the twelfth number tonight." Luke says. I frown.

"Ashley isn't here though."

"I just called her and she said she and her guys are stuck in traffic right now. They should be here by then." he shrugs.

"If not we're not fucking doing the shit. Hope she realizes that." I grumble. Luke nods.

"Loud and clear."

Ryan, one of the stage directors, comes jogging over to us. He looks over at Luke and gives him a nod. Luke just grins. Elliot grins and gives a big clap.

"Who's ready to do this shit?" he asks jumping up and down.

"You guys better be, because this crowd is fucking crazy tonight." Ryan huffs in annoyance. I chuckle.

"Come on guys. Let's do this."

I look over at Luke and see him whispering in Ryan's ear. Please Luke, not another prank. It fucked up so bad last time and ended up getting the crowd instead. They liked it though. Sick perverted weirdos. No wonder they're our fans.

As we walk onto the stage, the screams of the crowd grow louder. I just love earplugs. I don't know who the fuck invented them, but I am so thankful for this shit. I wait for Elliot's usual signal for when they're ready, a drumstick to the back. He started that when I wasn't listening at the festival in Montesoto. I run a hand over my face to cover a laugh, I don't want the crowd thinking I'm crazy.

I feel the assholes signal, and look back. They are all looking set and ready to go.

"What number?" I shout.

"Ashley is back stage. Let's start with twelve."

"Why!" I whine.

"You need to show Ana how much you mean to her." Elliot says, making kissy faces. I am about to stomp over there until Luke speaks.

"The girls are watching us right now. That's why. Come on man." he winks. I groan.

"Fine assholes. Ashley needs to hurry the fuck up." I growl.

I throw my hand in the air, signaling for them to start.

Elliot starts us with the beat as Luke and Ethan strum to the tune. I throw my hands up clapping to the beat, and the audience follows. I put my hands back down and lean into the mic.

 _She's got me nervous  
Talkin' a hundred miles an hour  
She's more than worth it  
I swear she smells just like a flower  
I'd fall to pieces if I went anywhere without her  
I love when she says, what's wrong with right here on the counter?_

I hear more beats fall behind me, and the crowd starts applauding and screaming. I turn around and see Hannah playing alongside Elliot. Kate and Mia are beside Luke and Ethan. Where's Ana? Just keep singing man. __

_Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to._

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to._

The fans start looking to the right and I do as well. I try to keep my focus, but a sexy as fuck Ana is walking my way. Are you serious? I can't hide behind a goddamn guitar or my drums. I have a damn pole.

Her red lips part, and the words automatically fall out of my mouth.

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

I ignore the crowd and look at Ana.

 _I need her so bad,  
Sometimes I feel like I can taste it_

I lick my lips and wink at her, grinning as I watch her shiver.

 _This evil romance  
So good I never wanna waste it  
I can't trust my friends  
'Cause she's what everybody chases  
I know where she's been  
'Cause it's on everybody's faces_

I grab her hand, and pull her towards me. She giggles.

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to._

I spin her in a circle, causing her hair to wip around. So damn beautiful.

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to._

I grab her hip and swing my hips with hers as I hold my mic in the other. She sings into her face mic as she puts a hand on my arm.

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

 _I never wanna have to slow down  
Got to be a better way to come down  
I've gotta stay awake some how_

She smirks and pulls away from me, letting my arm to the side. I can't help but grin though. She walks around me, looking me up and down. I shake my head, backing away.

 _I never wanna have to slow down  
Got to be a better way to come down  
I've gotta stay awake some how_

Damn it, we can't play this game during a damn show. I keep seeing and sigh inwardly. I walk towards her and she gives me a devilish smile. I narrow my eyes.

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to_

Fuck, she is twisted. She moves over to me, covering her mic and keeps whispering things that shouldn't be said in this world. Things that are about to make me combust. Control man.

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster  
Everybody wants to be the sister's mister  
Coca-Cola roller-coaster  
Love her even though I'm not supposed to_

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

 _She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
She keeps me up (I keep you up)  
All night (All night)  
All night (All night)_

As the song ends, we wave towards the crowd. I wrap an arm around Ana and keep waving, giving a fake smile. I look down at her and glare. She smiles at me innocently. I put my mic back in its place and drag her off.

"You realize I could have embarrassed the shit out of the band out there, right?" I snap.

"I'm sorry." she sighs. Fuck.

I grab her face and crush my lips to hers. Her arms wrap around my neck as mine slide against the soft skin of her back. She moans as a pry her lips apart with my own and slide my tongue against hers. Alcohol? Someone has been naughty.

Someone coughs. We both pull away and look up. They guys are standing with the girls in front of them. The guys look irritated, while the girls are holding back a laugh.

"Do you mind fucking later, we have a concert to do man." Elliot says.

"Hey, you're the ones who brought them here. Ashley my ass. Ana's like a walking porn. What the fuck were you thinking when you whispered that shit in my ear?" and she does something that makes my mouth drop open from shock. A bright blush fills her beautiful cheeks.

I can't help the smile that crosses my face. I bring her lips back to mine one more time and nod for the guys to follow me. I want to hurry and finish this show so I can get back to Ana. I want to see if I can see that beautiful face of hers turn red again.

…

 **Anastasia**

We're all sitting on the couch while the guys finish the show up. I am in so much trouble with Christian and I know it. Almost messing up the show is a no no. Maybe I'm not in that much trouble. Who the fuck am I kidding, yes I am. Maybe I can just distract him with sex. He never says no to that. That's one of the things I like about him.

"What did you say to him out there?" Kate asks.

"Nothing." I say, waving her off. She is not fucking knowing what I said.

"If you can't even tell us and it made you blush it must be… wow." Mia giggles. I cover my face.

"Oh, can we not talk about it." I groan. "I seriously almost fucked him up."

"I don't know. He was pretty much attacking you when we walked in." Hannah says.

"Hopefully he doesn't have a raging boner out there." Kate says, tilting her body to the side so she can see the guys on stage. "Nope, he's good. Damn, Christian is really hot on stage. I mean Elliot is sexy beating the shit out of those drums but Christian is practically groping the mic stand and making love to the crowd. Come here Ana."

I roll my eyes and walk over to where she is. I stand with her and watch Christian. His body is covered with sweat from the hot stadium, his shirt sticking to everyone of his muscles. I watch his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as the lyrics spill from his mouth and through the mic. His smile is beautiful and contagious, as the rest of the crowd smiles with him, singing his words with him.

I watch as goes to the edge of the crowd, bending down, and running his hand through the awaiting hands. Some of them shouting his name, screaming their love for him with tears in their eyes. I feel the scowl on my face. Christian ignores it as usual though and stands back up.

He walks back to the middle of the stage, running a through his hair, causing his shirt to ride up. I feel my lips dry. The tattoo of the dead tree branches that come lead out from the tree on his back show. As if he can feel my eyes, he looks up. When he sees me he smirks. I give an awkward wave. He grins, winking at me. Puckering his lips at me, then turning back to the crowd.

"I swear Ana." Kate interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"That man adores you babe. I still can't believe he was going to ask you out in high school the day you left. That fucking sucks."

"Turned out for the best though. If I didn't leave, we wouldn't be in this band."

"Yeah, so stop putting thoughts in her head cunt!" Hannah shouts as she braids Mia's hair. Mia flinches.

"I'm not putting thoughts. I'm just stating a fact you bitch."

"Uh huh."

"Does it matter guys? Just shut up." Mia mutters.

The two keep going back and forth for the next hour. I hate it when they get into one of these fights. It happens every couple of days and it's usually hard to break it up because they're strong. So after a while, Mia and I decided to give up as usual and let security handle it. The guys were so confused and didn't know what to do. The girls weren't even fighting over the same thing anymore. Now it's about some guy in a magazine. Oh boy.

I hear laughing and see the guys start walking through the curtains. As they see the girls they immediately stop. They look worried and look over at me. I just roll my eyes.

"Happens all the time. Literally." I watch Elliot shake his head and go grab Kate, as Luke does the same.

"Hey asshole, put me down! I mean it, put me do-" I watch Kate dig her nails into Elliot's back. "Nevermind." she squeaks.

Christian walks over to me, pulling his shirt up to his face to wipe off the sweat, giving me the perfect view. I bite my lip to stop the moan that surfaces. Christian let's his shirt fall, and eyes fall on my mouth. A small smile plays on his lips, and he raises his hand to my chin pulling my lip free.

"Don't bite that lip. " he orders.

"What are you going to do about it." I smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I let out a deep breath. He grins.

He walks closer to me, bringing me into his arms. His body is sticky and like I'm putting my hand close to a fireplace. Damn he's hot. In both ways. Wait, what did he mean 'Wouldn't you like to know.' What's that mean?

I ignore my inner turmoil when his lips find mine and we resume what we started during the show. His hand is around my waist, running up my shirt.

"You two realize we're still here, right?" Ethan asks. Christian sighs.

"Kinda blocked you all out. Ceya guys later!" he shouts to everyone as he grabs me. I wave to everyone, and follow Christian.

He picks me up after a few steps and whispers in my ear, "You better be ready to have some fun tonight baby." he bites down on my earlobe, causing my to moan. Oh, I very much am.


	26. Chapter 26

**Christian**

I hear knocking on the front door and just pull Ana closer to me. Fucking go away. The knocking gets louder though. I groan and I hear Ana giggle.

"You should get that." she whispers. I bury my face in the back of her neck.

"How much do you want to bet it's those assholes I call my friends and brothers." I grumble.

"Just get it."

"No, I'm butt ass naked next to something I want to be with." I grin as she brings her lips to mine, but as the kiss deepens we hear footsteps.

The guys walk in, or should I say slam the door open, prancing their asses in the room. The girls walk in behind them. Ana just rolls her eyes and lays her head back on me, grumbling something like 'I'll fucking kill them.'

"Damn, you two are still in bed?" Ethan asks.

"We haven't been exactly sleeping. Do you mind if I get back to fucking him now?" Ana snaps. I lay an arm behind my head, smirking at the shocked faces on all their faces.

"Feisty. Don't you ever take a break Steele?" Hannah asks. Ana pulls the sheets up and looks at my dick.

"Yeah, my craving is just too much." she lays her head on my chest and looks at everyone. "What do you all want?"

"You have to watch the news! It's everywhere!" Mia squeals.

I frown. I reach over to the bedside table and pick up the remote. They all pick a spot on the bed and get relaxed. I fucking love these guys. They may piss me off at times, but if I feel comfortable with them around Ana naked in bed with me that means something.

I click the blue button, making the TV slide out from behind the wall giving us a perfect view of the flat screen. I turn it on and ask Elliot what channel. He tries to take the remote, but I smack his hand away. Last time he messed with my shit he broke it. I click to the news and I'm shocked at what's on the screen.

It's all of us on stage at the beginning of the concert. Then it switches to Ana and I, the words power couple flashes at the bottom of the screen. I roll my eyes. Then my eyes fall on the two of us. No wonder they're saying that shit. Ana and I are practically wrapped around each others bodies. Oh boy, this isn't good.

"You realize how long this has been going on?" Kate asks us.

"How long?" Ana asks, sinking lower into me.

"Since the concert had ended last night. People love seeing a couple singing together on stage." Luke states.

"We're not a couple!" we say annoyed.

"Right…" Hannah says slowly. "I'll believe that when I stop getting wet for for Luke." Luke grins at her.

"This is the deal though. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to sing anymore duets together." Mia says.

"I don't think we have anymore songs that have female vocalist needed in it." I tell them.

"Same for guys." Ana says.

"Will think of something. So, is that a yes?" Ethan asks.

"Are we saying no?" I say sarcastically. "I'll talk about a song later, now get out so I can fuck my so called girlfriend." I pull Ana up and bring her face to mine.

"At least let us leave!" Mia says annoyed. Ana giggles as they shut the door behind them.

"That was fun, but what are we going to do about the music?" she asks.

"We'll think of something. Now quiet, I want to kiss this beautiful mouth of yours." I watch her eyes widen a bit, as she tenses. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just too nice." she sighs. I sit up against the headboard and wrap my arms around her naked waist.

I feel her nipples harden as they brush against my bare chest. I pull her harder against me, as I feel the goosebumps run across her body.

"Are you cold?"

"No." she whispers.

My hand runs along her back and into her hair. I grip her hair and pull it back, giving me more access to her neck. She slaps my hand causing me to bite down harder. She moans.

"Christian." she wiggles against me, causing me to groan. "Only teenagers give hickeys."

"Who says I've ever groan up?" she laughs.

"I'm going to see if the left." she says. I frown.

"Why?"

"To make sure I can walk around your place naked, duh." she rolls her eyes. Why the fuck does that irritate me?

She crawls off of me and walks towards the door, opening it. I watch that heart shaped ass of hers walk out of the room and I lay back down.

After a minute, I hear running and just as I open my eyes Ana jumps on the bed. The has a big smile on her face but my eyes don't stay there long as they land on her bouncing breast. I feel a sharp slap to my chest. I look back at her face. She's scowling.

"Sorry baby. I told you I love the female anatomy." I wink. She throws her hands up in annoyance, causing her breast to bounce more.

"Christian! Would you stop being a horn dog?" she says exasperated.

"Um, no?" I go to grab for her, but she's already made a run for it. Damn.

I walk down the hallway and see her leaning against the counter in the kitchen. When she spots me, a smirk appears on that face of hers. What is this sexy little monster up too?

I make my way towards her, taking slow steps in case she decides to run again. By the look on her face, that's her plan. I step into the kitchen and run my hands along the bar, staying opposite of her side. She watches my every move. I grin.

"What was that for?" I ask her, putting my elbows on the bar. She hides a smile.

"Want to play a game baby?" she purrs. I think my dick needs a wheelchair now.

"What type of game?" I to keep the eagerness out of my voice. She smiles seductively at me.

"Hmm, how about the prisoner and their guard." she leans against the fridge, running a hand across her breast. The who and who? "Mmm, yeah, I like that one." she says pinching one of her nipples.

"How do you play?" I ask, not really caring. I'm too busy liking the show right now.

"I would be your prisoner, and you would be the guard. I would have to fight you back and try to get free to escape this prison. I kinda created it while I was taking theater." wait.. What? My eyes leave the fun and move to Ana's. She's serious.

"You're actually serious."

"I take my games serious Christian. Are you able to keep up?"

She doesn't know what the fuck she has just gotten herself into.

…

 **Anastasia**

The look on his face is kind of making me doubt my skills right now just like I had the first night at the hotel. Maybe I shouldn't have picked this game. Christian looks pretty fast and strong. My eyes run along his thick arms. Wake up Ana!

"You sure you want to play a game like that against a man like me?" he asks in a husky tone. No, I'm not sure.

I sigh, shaking my head, and walk over to him. I stand in front of him and bring his lips down to mine. He runs his tongue along mine, deepening the kiss. Before he can wrap his hand around my waist I push him into one of the chairs at the bar and run. I hear the chair slide against the ground, so I know he's right behind me, not allowing me to put any distance between us. Not allowing me to hide.

Adrenaline surged through my body and I ran through the house, running up the small staircase. I didn't want him to catch me, at least not yet. Not so easily. I ran into one of the rooms and saw that it was a library. I slammed the door shut behind me. I hear footsteps pass the door. I cover my mouth to stop my heavy breathing from escaping.

I turned around trying to find somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere. It was just shelves filled with books and a few couches with a side table and lamp. Shit. I had to pick the room with worthless hiding spots. I think it's best to at least hide behind a couch though.

I took two steps and he had me, his arms as strong as tree trunks, restraining me.  
Crying out, I struggled to wriggle free. Even as I fought, he gripped me tighter, making escape impossible. I whimpered as he lowered me to the ground.  
He was on top of me, his erection pressing into my hip bone. He sought my lips with his mouth, both of us breathing heavily. My hands were free, so I slapped him across the cheek.  
His eyes widened, and he grabbed my arms, pinning them to the ground.  
I whimpered as he kissed me again, and I went along, sucking on his lips and tongue, but then I twisted my head and bit him on the jaw.  
He cried out in surprise and pulled away.  
"Anastasia, I'm trying to help you," he said, still breathing heavily. "I can't let the other guards seeing you escape or they'll hurt you."  
"Christian. I thought … I thought you were someone else. I was so scared."  
"You're safe now."  
"I'm not so safe with you," I said, tilting my hips suggestively underneath him.  
Still pinning my hands to the ground, he crushed his lips down on mine, smothering my moans as I squirm underneath him.  
I wrapped my legs around him, squeezing him hard, my thighs like a vice grip. He let go of my arms to pry my legs apart. I fought him, squeezing his waist even harder, until he grabbed the flesh of my thighs between his fingers and squeezed hard.  
I cried out in surprise and relaxed my legs. Now my hands were free, so I slapped him again, but playfully, not hard.  
He ran the tip of his erection along my wet center.  
He growled, "Slap me again."  
I slapped the other cheek, harder.

He pinched my thigh again, but I bit my lip to stifle my response. I wouldn't cry out.  
He paused for a moment, staring down at my pussy with a smile on his face, and then his head was between my legs. He rushed, licking hard and fast, his tongue urgent and probing. He found my clit and pressed down hard with his tongue, bobbing his whole head up and down between my legs to apply pressure. His stubble prickled on my inner thighs, but his tongue was perfect. The sensation was so sudden and intense, all I could do was whimper as I melted back into the hard wood of the library floor. The ceiling of this room a dark red, matching the couches in the room. I had to close my eyes as he took me swiftly over the edge.  
I cried out in ecstasy and grasped at his hair tightly as if it was rough bedsheets.  
He adjusted, and nudged the head of his cock against my opening. He stroked his warm, thick cock up and down my slippery crease, past my opening and over my still-sensitive clit, then all the way down to my back door. My pussy was so wet, and combined with the slickness coming from him, everything moved smoothly.  
Hjs body moved up, on top of me. Looking me in the eyes, he rocked his hips, teasing me with just the tip, sliding in and out of my pussy.  
I put both hands on his ass and pinched, hard. He bit me on my jaw and hung on, his teeth sharp on my skin. Around my flesh, he said, "My good girl play nice?"  
I relaxed my hands and stroked them softly up and down his back, which was damp with perspiration.  
He stopped biting my jaw and kissed me on the lips, nicely.  
I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, relaxing. Still, he kept rocking his hips, just that tip of his popping in and out of me like a lollipop.  
His voice low and growling, he said, "What do you want, Anastasia?"  
"I want you to fuck me, Christian. Fuck me so hard. I want to have trouble walking tomorrow."  
"Say my name."  
"Christian." I purr.  
He bit my shoulder, bringing his tongue along the crease.  
The head of his cock moved in, beyond the opening, massaging me deeper, where I wanted him.  
"Christian." I repeated.  
Breathing heavily, he drove into me, all the way. He filled me up and thrust against me, his balls slapping against my soaking ass.  
I moaned and squirmed, wanting more, more, more.  
He pulled out and pinched my leg until I rolled over, my butt up in the air.  
Again, he took a moment to slide the head of his cock up and down, sliding between my lips and then over them, brushing over my clit and then all the way back to my ass.  
Finally, he slid into my pussy, his cock as hard as steel. In this position, he had more leverage, and he really pounded into me, our sweating bodies slapping together.  
I feel his hand move from my hand and fall to my ass, a moan falling from my lips.

"Good girls get punished for being naughty don't they Anastasia?" Christian asks, as he continues to slam into me. How does he expect to answer? I'm about to explode here.

Another sharp smack echoes through the room, causing me to whimper. He's too good at this. I raise my ass higher in the air, sliding to where my breast are pressing against the ground.

"Do you like being punished Anastasia?"

"Yes." I gasp as he suddenly pulls out, pushing two fingers into me.

"Mmm, I'm glad to hear that. Since you tried to escape, I get to help bring the naughty side out in my good girl." he whispers in my ear, pulling the two fingers out of me. "Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told. He runs a hand along my back, pressing his lips along my spine. I feel his fingers trace my lips, tasting myself when I run my tongue along them. After teasing my lips, he pushes his long thick fingers into my mouth.

"Suck Ana. Hard."

I wrap my lips around his warm fingers, sulking every bit of my juices off like the greedy girl I am. I feel his arm curl around my waist as he pushes back into me. I moan against his hand. He feels so good and deep. I bite down on his fingers, and listen to his sharp intake of breath.

I feel my body being flipped over and my breath leaves my body as it hits the wood of the floor. I look up and see Christian glaring at me. Oh fuck.

"That was a naughty thing you did Anastasia, don't you think?" I nod. "Looks like we're going to have to do something about your behavior. Which one do you want, lovely Anastasia. Do you want me to restrain you while you watch me pleasure myself?" my breath catches. "Or do you want me to pleasure you until you're about to come, and when you are right on the edge I will stop."

I try clenching my thighs together, but Christian's between my legs keeping them apart. He notices and smirks.

"You have to pick Anastasia. Every naughty behavior gets a punishment." he says in a husky whisper.

"I pick punishment one." I squeak. He shakes his head, grinning.

"You must say it or the punishment will be longer." I suck in a breath.

"I want to be restrained while watching you pleasure yourself." he lowers his face to mine, only a centimeter away.

"I figured you'd say that." he crashes his lips to mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I want to run my hands down his back, through his hair, but he has me pinned down. He pulls away and suddenly he's off of me.

I feel myself being lifted up. When I'm standing and looking up at Christian I think the games over until he throws me over his shoulder and walks us out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You think I can restrain you in the library? We're going to the bedroom my little criminal." he says running a hand up my thigh. I squirm on his shoulder. He tightens his hold where I'm unable to move. "I hope you can take your punishment Anastasia."

Oh, I hope so to…


	27. Chapter 27

**Anastasia**

I stomp around my house, and I don't know why. No one is here to hear my damn irritation. My damn frustration. I'm going to kill him. No, more like tear his vocal chords out! Ever since that goddamn punishment shit, he hasn't fucked me in weeks!

This smile stays plastered on the sexy irritating face of his and it's annoying the hell of me. He says all he wants to do is cuddle. Bullshit. I can feel his thick cock rubbing up against me every time he is close to me. Every time I mention it, he says of course he wants to fuck me but the idea of holding me sounds much better. Fucking Liar.

The girls are laughing at my pain. I haven't had sex since the day they came over and it's been torture. There's been no foreplay, nothing! He only kisses me, and when I try to push it further he carefully removes my arms and kisses me even softer. So fucking irritating! So since he's not helping me I've had to go back to my vibrator, something I haven't used in a long time.

The Day Christian gave me my punishment was the day I couldn't look at him the same way again. I saw the dark side of him, and that's the only side I ever want to see. Fuck the nice and joking side of him. I want the side of him that casts a dark shadow over me as he climbs over my naked body, humiliating me. The one where I beg, but he doesn't listen to my wishes. I want the dark Christian.

My thighs clench at my punishment. The way I pulled at my restraints so hard that my wrists and ankles bruised. As I pulled just to get a drop of him between my lips. Instead, the selfish bastard left me there and took a shower. Luckily I could easily wear bracelets to cover the markings on my wrists.

I pout and stomp to the fridge, making me a bowl of cereal. I sit at the bar, and look through my messages. I have been at my home for the last few days. I've needed my distance from Christian. I can't believe the sex lover has been able to go without sex this long. Unless he's fucking someone else..

I shake my head. It doesn't matter if he is. We're not dating anyways. Then stop being so upset when you think about it. I'm not! I groan and push my cereal away, milk and frootloops falling from the sides.

I hear the door open and multiple footsteps run through it. I see all the girls stop and looking around and when their eyes find me a huge grin tugs on their faces. A cake is in Mia's hands, and Kate is holding the alcohol. I frown. Hannah's mouth drops open.

"Please don't tell me you forgot what day it is." she says. I just look at her. "It's your birthday Ana!" I groan.

"Are you serious?" Kate laughs.

"Someone has been too busy being sex craved that she's forgotten her own birthday."

"You're not wrong." I say as they put the stuff down. "What's the plans for tonight?"

"Dancing?" Mia asks. We groan.

"We do that every year." I point out.

"Gambling?" Hannah asks.

"We did that last year and that didn't turn out well." I watch Mia shiver.

"I got it!" we all look at Kate. "Strip club!"

"Have we done that yet?" Hannah asks me. I shake my head.

"Definitely not. What time do you want to go?" I look at Kate. She smirks.

"Get your singles ready ladies." she shouts. We all scream.

It's busy tonight. I guess since it's a Saturday night of course it'd be busy. Women push aside and let us have front row. Wow, and I thought we were going to be bitched slapped and I'd have to used my few weeks of no sex madness to kill them.

I look over at Kate. "I wonder if this is anything like Magic Mike." I say to her. She laughs.

"I wish. The guys have nothing on Channing Tatum."

"Someone say Channing Tatum? You really trying to get me already hot and bothered here?" Hannah asks.

"Really Hannah?" Mia asks.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"All I'm going to say is these singles better be worth it." Kate says. We laugh.

I hear everyone getting quiet as the lights dim down. The Dj starts to play multiple songs. The song, _The Hills,_ plays. The guys are better than what we thought they'd be. They're crawling all over the girls and the girls are stuffing their pants with bills. I have tears in my eyes from laughing. Kate and I have been throwing singles on the stage and putting it in the pants of the men who come up to us.

Hannah is getting a kick out of this. She waves the bill in the guy's face to get him closer but they never gets it. Mia hasn't stopped giggling. I'm feeling a lot better now. We keep picking at the guys, and instead of us drooling over them, they're drooling over us.

The last song stops and the Dj makes an announcement.

"Okay everyone, tonight we have a very special birthday girl in the house." he says through the microphone. There's many birthday girls in here though. "This birthday girl's name is a Ms. Steele!" My eyes widen. Everyone looks at me and starts clapping and whooping. The girls grin at me.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I didn't." Mia says. Kate and Hannah shake their heads.

"Then who did?" I ask annoyed.

I watch as they slide a chair to the middle of the stage. Oh no. I look at the girls, whose smiles could kill all. I know that chair. A chair for a single fun time. I groan.

"Come up to the stage Steele." the Dj announces.

"I think I'm good." but then the girls start chanting my name so everyone else does it as well. I feel multiple arms grab me. It's the strippers. "Really guys?" laughter fills the room.

They sit me in the chair and all squeeze my shoulders as they go backstage. I stick my tongue at them.

"Very immature Steele." Mia laughs.

"Ready?" the Dj asks. I nod.

He plays the song, _Pony._ Now here's a piece of Magic Mike, my favorite song from the track. I look down at the girls smirking, but my smirk falls when I see all the girls faces fall. Kate's, Hannah's and Mia's faces are gaping.

"Oh." Mia.

"My." Hannah.

"God." Kate.

I turn around and see Christian walking towards me, a small smile playing on his face. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt with jeans. His usual. His copper hair tucked behind his ears, gray eyes darker than usual.

The beginning of the song starts to play, as he walks slowly over to me. Oh God. I face the crowd again. They're still gaping at Christian. I don't blame them. __

_I'm just a bachelor, I'm lookin' for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride without even fallin' off_

I feel his hand run across my cheek. I feel my pussy clench. No sex in three weeks, give a girl a break.

 _Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off_

He spins my chair to the side to where I'm in front of him and climbs the chair. He puts one hand on back of the chair, keeping me captured, and the other gripping his curls. He curves his body hard against mine, making my cheeks burn from this man.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it_

Quickly moving, he gets off of me. He grabs the back of my chair and lays me on the ground where the back of my chairs touching the floor.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it_

His fingers brush my the skin against my neck causing me to shiver. I hold onto the edge of the chair on the sides.

 _Sittin' here flossin', peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you  
You and your body, every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine, juices flowin' down your thigh  
_

He walks away from me, but then drops to the ground, crawling to me quickly. Grabbing the seat of my chair, I feel him kiss his way up my thigh. I take a deep breath as my face is so very close to his dick. So very close as he moves his hips to the beat.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it_

He moves away from me, looking down with a small glint in his eye, and removes his shirt, tossing it to the side. I have to swallow the plead that is begging to flow through my mouth. He smirks, so I know he saw my face, and picks me up where his face is between my legs and mine is between his. This is so familiar…

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your pony tail  
(Oh)  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team  
(Ooh)_

He flips my body, so that my face is to his and turns me around, bending me over. He grabs my ponytail, pulling me up slowly, running his hand up the side of my ass.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it_

As my head hits the front of his shoulder, he whispers into my ear, "I hope you like one of your presents baby." he whispers. Oh, I fucking do.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
_

He Smacks my ass and winks, giving a thumbs up to the Dj. The Dj grins at him. I watch Christian walk over to pick up his shirt, slipping it on as he walks backstage.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it_

 _Ride it  
Ride it_

The song finally ends and I turn back to the girls, but they're still in shock. Everyone else is cheering and clapping. My legs feel wobbly and I bet my cheeks are flushed. I walk up to the girls and they're just staring at me. I feel the same.  
"Guys, wake up!"

"That was fucking hot…" Hannah murmurs. That wakes everyone else up and we all laugh.

"Did any of you know he was coming?" I ask.

"Not that I know of." Kate says. "I'm glad he did. We all got a show and look at the stage, if he wasn't already rich he would be now." I look at the stage and see more than just singles. Damn.

"I wish he would fuck me now." I grumble. "Let's go eat cake and think about a stripping Christian."

"I need to have Elliot strip for me. How did Christian learn how to strip anyways?" Hannah asks.

"I really don't want to know."

We grab a few things before heading home and watching movies. All we could talk about as we walked through the store was Christian's dance. I couldn't blame them. Like damn. I already feel myself getting wet.

When we pull up to my house I get another surprise. Christian is leaning up against his car, swinging his keys around his finger. The girls all look at me grinning. I roll my eyes. They tell me to go have some fun and shove me out of the car, taking the stuff with them. Assholes.

I walk over to Christian, and watch him look up from his phone. He grins at me, and puts his phone and keys in his pocket. I'm fucking done with the so called cuddling shit. After today he just made everything worse on me, and now it's on him.

I grab him and slam my lips against his. He groans, giving me the courage to go further. I wrap my arms around his neck and slide one of my legs higher, wrapping it around his waist. My grip tightens around his neck and I pull myself against him. I feel him harden against me.

"Fuck Ana." he moans, grabbing my ass and pulling me higher up so I can wrap both legs around him.

"Fuck me Christian." I order. He tries to move but I shake my head. "On the car. Now." I feel him grin against my lips.

"My good girl is gone, isn't she?" he asks, slamming me onto the car. I feel myself nod. His good girl has always been gone. He lips wrap around mine again, molding into them. He tastes so good.

He pulls my shirt off of me, letting me feel the cold steel of his car against my back. His lips return to mine again as I fumble with the button on his jeans. I don't care how long this lasts, I just need him now.

I'm finally successful and I push his pants down with my feet. He reaches for my shorts and quickly unbuttons them. I'm out of my shorts and underwear in seconds. I'm laying on the car in just my bra while Christian kisses me wearing his shirt and boxers.

I pull away from him and yank his shirt off, causing a grin to appear on his face. I pull him back down to me and look him in the eyes.

"If you don't fuck me right now, you are going to have one upset birthday girl on your hands." he chuckles. He sits me up a bit a runs his hands along my back, until I feel my bra loosen from behind me. Throwing it on the ground, he pushes me back.

I watch as he slides off his boxers, showing me his impressive cock. I said weeks right? In seconds he's in me.

I cry out as if I've never felt anything like it before. I wrap my legs tighter around him. I can already feel them starting to shake.

"Hold on a little bit longer baby." I hear Christian groan.

I thrusts into me faster, the car shaking beneath me. His kisses his way down my lips, chin, neck until he reaches my breast. He wraps his lips around my nipple sucking and licking making my insides tighten.

"Christian, I can't." I moan. He grabs one of my legs and unhook it from around him, throwing it over his shoulder. He slams into me harder, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"Let go Anastasia." he wraps his hands in mine, squeezing them tight.

My legs tighten around him as my orgasm takes over. I call his name loudly, etching it on my lips forever. His hold on my hands doesn't loosen as he pulls through his orgasm. It almost looks painful for him.

We are breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath from the moment we just had. That was fucking good. Bastard kept me waiting long enough. I move one of my hands away from his and grab his face.

"Why haven't you fucked me for the past few weeks?" I snap. He chuckles.

"How good was the orgasm?" he asks.

"It was fucking great, but I want to know why.. You asshole!" he grins. I move my entangled body from his and get off the car. "You tortured me that long just for a great orgasm?"

"So, it was great?" he asks.

"Not the point!" I mutter walking inside the house. "You made me use a damn vibrator." his grin gets even bigger.

"So, you didn't have sex with other people?" I roll my eyes.

"No, I didn't. Why does it matter?" I snap.

"Because, sweet birthday girl, you are mine." he growls. I feel him grab me from behind and pull me up. He throws me over his shoulder.

"Damn it Christian, where are we going?" I pout.

"We're going upstairs. I'm giving you another present. After that we will have cake."

I really hope the cake involves Christian and frosting.


	28. Chapter 28

**What do you guys think about the girls singing music by the band** _ **Fray or Kings of Leon?**_

 **Christian**

As we lay in Ana's bed, my mind drifts back to the last few weeks. Knowing that she hasn't slept with anyone, even though I've deprived her of sex has caused, something to burn deep within me. Nothing like when we're having sex, but… more, and I don't like it. I gave myself blue balls doing this shit and gave the lamest fucking excuses on why I didn't want to fuck but I needed to know.

This isn't the same feeling I had with Jazz, so I know I don't love Ana. But what is it? I know what love is, because that what I felt for that girl who took that shit from me. Or at least I think that's what I felt. I wanted Ana, still, before I wanted Jazz and Jazz might have been just something to clear the air of pity I was throwing for myself.

I know when I look at her that she's the thing that could make a ruined day turn into a brighter one. The way her thick dark hair runs over both of our bodies as we fuck. The way she says my name in any form is fucking sexy slipping from that delicious tongue of hers.

I don't know what I feel for this woman but I know that it's something hard because I wouldn't be thinking so much shit over it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asks.

"Nothing baby." I say quietly while running my fingers through her hair.

"You're lying, I can hear the thoughts falling through your ears Christian." I chuckle.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I blurt out. Where the fuck did that come from? Ana puts a hand on my chest to help her sit up.

"Christian, are you blushing?" am I? Shit, this would just make this even awkward.

"Um…" her smile is infectious.

"Yes Christian, I'll be your girlfriend. Even though you haven't slept with me in weeks." she snaps. I grin, as she curls back into me. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you fuck anyone whi-" I stop her.

"No, I didn't. I may be an incompetent asshole, but I'd never do that to you. No matter if you were mine or not." I say. "You're mine now, so get the thoughts out of your head whenever they appear."

"I have another question." oh boy.

"What is it?"

"Where'd you learn how to, um…" I look down and see her blush this time. So damn adorable.

"You're talking about the dance I gave at the club?" she nods. "You know how to strip tease right? It's basically that for me because I just used my skills of fucking, seducing, and strength during it. I enjoyed myself seeing the look on your face."

"Oh, I enjoyed myself as well."

"I could tell when I fucked you."

"Speaking of fucking," she crawls on top of me. "You got some catching up to do baby."

She straddles my waist, and I can already feel her wet juices rubbing against my stomach. This woman. My girlfriend.

I grin and bring her face to mine, but before her lips meet mine: "It's going to be the hotel all over again."

I watch her shiver, and roll our bodies over to where she's underneath me. I can catch up, I just hope she can keep up with me.

… **.**

"Dude, it's all over the fucking Internet! You're even in magazines and on TV." Ethan says shocked.

"Nice dude, but if my girlfriend keeps asking me to strip for her I will kill you for just pulling this." Elliot grumbles.

"I'm just loving the underwear being thrown on the stage. It's fucking hilarious. It's like you were performing at one of our concerts at the downtown festivals." Luke says watching the video.

We're at the _Hangout_ trying to relax but word got out that we were here,that I was here, and many women have shown up wanting to gain damn access. Owners had to lock the doors so no one could get in under false pretenses.

I should have never done that dance but Ana enjoyed it, especially with the look of surprise on her face it made things more enjoyable. The guys are irritated with me and I wouldn't blame them. I shouldn't have brought this onto the band, or I at least should have told them before doing it.

"I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to surprise Ana." I sigh.

"By the look on her face, you did." Luke chuckles. Okay, maybe not everyone has a problem with it but still.

"It's fine man. I would have done the same, but if you were to do something like this again try being less you." Ethan says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Less sexy bro." Elliot says.

"I'll do my best with that." I say sarcastically.

"No wonder these chicks are so over this, man where'd you learn to do this?" Luke is still watching that?

"How many times have you watched that?"

"Give or take around 17 times. I like seeing the girls faces fall when you walk out. It's like one of those cartoons. I'm also able to see the 'What the fuck expressions' on the girl's faces." he laughs, putting his phone down.

We all ignore the idiot and go to talking about our trip to Montesoto. I hope my grandparents haven't seen that video. Oh my god. My grandparents. They would be so fucking disappointed. What if dad saw it? Son of a bitch. I look quickly at Elliot. He notices my change in mood and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"What if our grandparents have seen it? What if dad sees it?"

"They most likely already have. Remember, they get alerts about the bands all the time." he tells me. I curse.

Why did we have to teach them how to work a cell phone.

"Stop worrying Chris, grandma will probably be asking you if you could give her friend one. Gramps will most likely be applauding you for your moves and dad… I honestly don't know what he would do."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Son of a bitch!" Ethan shouts.

We all look over at him, quickly. He's grabbing his chest and taking in deep breaths. He keeps looking from us to the window. He then looks to us and points to the window.

"This fucking crazy blonde bitch popped out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me."

His voice is high pitched. We can't hold back our laughter. "Oh my fucking god, I'm going to kill you man. Unless I have a heart attack before then." he snaps.

"Sorry Ethan. Hopefully we won't have to deal with this back home."

"Better fucking hope not, because if we do I'm throwing you to the sharks."

"I'll drag you with me." I grin.

…

 **Anastasia**

All I've seen today is photos, videos, and gossip of Christian. He's been sending me text that are having the words help me on them. I can't help but giggle. I knew someone in that place would take a video or something of him. He is a famous rockstar after all.

We have been texting back and forth all day, him sending me pictures of the chaos that he says he's created. He told me that a girl almost gave Ethan a heart attack as she attacked the window. Damn. Christian caused all this by a simple lap dance?

Well… It wasn't simple. That man knew how to move his body against mine just like he knew how to move his lips against a mic. I want another dance from him. This time I want it to be alone and where he takes more of his clothes off.

An incoming text wakes me up from my dirty thoughts. I can't help but smile.

 **Miss me?**

 **-Christian**

 **Always.**

 **-Ana**

 **Do you want to start working on the song today?**

 **-Christian**

 **Sure. What's got you in the mood to write?**

 **-Ana**

 **Well, I'm always in the mood. ;)**

 **-Christian**

 **Minds in the gutter again Christian.**

 **-Ana**

 **The guys are spending the day with the girls and since I don't have practice I can finally show you a few of my ideas.**

 **-Christian**

 **Be at your place at five?**

 **-Ana**

 **Yeah, come to the studio when you get here.**

 **-Christian**

I wonder what his ideas are. My mind drifts to naughty places. As I whispered those words to him on stage as he sung his heart out, trying not to falter his words as I was being a bad girl. That song of his will always bring back memories.

Now we can create new memories through our words. Our different worlds of music and genre. Our words might be able to say something we can't. I know that I might never be able to.


	29. Chapter 29

**The band** _ **Lifehouse!**_ **The girls are doing music by them! And okay, I will let them do other bands songs but** _ **Lifehouse**_ **is the priority.**

 **Anastasia**

For the past few hours we have been working on this idea of Christian's and have came up empty handed. He has given us the first few lines but that's about it. I have a major headache and Christian is getting irritated. I don't blame him. He started the shit though.

As Christian sits at the piano, erasing and rewriting lyrics, I lay on the carpeted floor kicking my foot. I'm trying to think of ideas but this doesn't seem like my song, my emotions. Yet, it's like he's trying to add something to it.

I stand up and walk back over to the piano and take a seat next to this stubborn man. My eyes fall on the words that are written on the piece of paper.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

It's not that I don't like them. I actually love them. It's just that I can't seem to find the words to go after these.

I watch Christian's fingers glide across the keys and begin to play. It's beautiful but doesn't seem like the right tempo for this particular song. I think he figures that out to, because he brings his hands down hard on the keys and grabs his hair in irritation. I put a hand on his back, watching him relax.

"Stop stressing Christian. You don't need to figure all of this out in a few hours." I tell him.

"You're right." I smile at him. "But I need to accomplish more than this shit. I have the words in my head Ana. My hand just doesn't want to cooperate with me."

"Why don't you try taking a break?" he shakes his head.

"Not until I get this figured out baby. I can't lose this idea. No matter if it doesn't want to work with me." he sighs.

I've never seen him so tense besides when I first saw him. His songs are amazing but right now I can tell things don't want to work. I wish I could help him. I would offer to help with the song but my mind has come up blank and every writer knows better than to mess with another person's work, especially if you have no work in mind.

Something did pop into my mind though. I know how to help this irritated man relax and it has nothing to do with a piano and sheet music.

I take the pencil out of his hand, as he begins to erase another line and pull his mouth to mine. He grabs my shoulders, pulling away.

"I can't write now Ana." he groans against my lips.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip. "Just one little break baby. You've been sitting here for hours." his grip tightens on my shoulders.

"Baby you know I ca-" I stop him.

"Don't you want me?" I whisper. I feel his breath catch against my lips. Gotcha.

"One small break." he says quietly.

"Just a small one." I say, bringing his mouth to mine.

He throws one leg over the bench so that he's facing my way and continues to kiss me. His hands slide down my legs, grabbing them, and placing them over his thighs. Christian's hands wrap around my lower back, pushing me closer to him. I can feel how hard he is through the fabric of my tights.

His arms tighten around me, and he starts to stand up. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto him. He moves away from the bench and lowers us to the ground. I see that he's debating about something though. I know he wants to do this.

I run my fingers through his hair. "What's wrong baby?" he starts to open his mouth, but I stop him before he gives the obvious reason. "Besides the song." he sighs.

"It's that Ana. This is the first duet I have ever wrote. I don't want to disappoint. The song you and I sung was just adding a few echoes in."

"Baby, stop thinking about this right now. Right in this moment, it's just you and me."

A shy smile appears on his face. I bring his lips back to mine, but pull away quickly. Ding! Ding! Ding! Idea alert!

"I have an idea!" I tell him quickly. He gets up, and grabs my hand to help me.

I get to the bench before him and grab the pencil and paper. I keep thinking the words over and over in my head again so they will stay intact. And luckily they did. I hand the paper over to Christian and his frown turns into a smile. His fingers slightly stumble over the keys as they try to find their baring, but when he finds his tempo he's there.

Christian begins to play at a beautiful pace and keeps his eyes on his fingers. His lips start to move but then stop, as if he's trying to make sure if it would be the right pronunciation. Several times he does this, but finally comes to a decision to finally let the words come farther than the edge of his lips.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He keeps repeating the same stanzas over and over again. A frown starts to form on his face again. I start to sing with him. He looks over at me, frustration in his tone. I know he's not mad at me, only at himself. He shouldn't be.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Again, we repeat the words. He doesn't give up and neither do I. This man is so very stubborn but that's what that attracts me to him besides his caring side. He wants to give his fans the best, to not disappoint them. That's why this is bugging him.

I lay my head on his shoulder and feel him lay his head against mine. I watch as he stops playing and grabs the paper. He writes a few things down on the paper that's been crumpled up, tore, erased so much that there are holes in it. The next few words surprise me.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

He puts the pencil and paper back down and his fingers fall back to the keys of the piano. He starts from the beginning again, and as the words fall from his lips my chest tightens.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

He just keeps repeating them over and over again. I don't know whether or not I should join in or not because the look on his face shows that he's so content right now. I don't want to disturb that peace right now.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I listen as he adds the chorus back to it, but still confused about where to go next. My mind drifts to the far shadows that hide many of the things you want. My brain goes digging to see if I can find any words that can relate to the situation.

A timer goes off and I'm able to keep the words running as I grab the paper and pencil. Christian looks at me, his face showing no emotion as he still spills the words from his mouth. I lay the paper on the top of the piano and write the rest down. I tap the pencil on my chin, thinking and hoping that this will sound right and be okay.

I put the paper back in the stand and watch Christian's reaction. His eyes scan the paper several times. After a moment, he looks up at me with a smile. I feel myself relax. He looks really happy with it. Maybe this will calm him down.

After singing the piece several times, I finally join him. He closes his eyes. I move back to sit on the bench with him. He stops playing and gets up. I run my fingers over the keys. Fingers run over the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to form. I look back and see a happy boyfriend.

He holds a hand out to me. I look at him confused. "Dance with me."

"We don't have music."

"Does it matter? Dance with me." I sigh. I can't say no when he is giving me a look like that.

I put my hand in his and he pulls me into his arms. He wraps an arm around my waist, while one hand stays in my other. Pulling me close to him words of the new song start flowing from his lips.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

We just keep moving side to side.

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He smiles at me as he sings. I smile back, and start singing with him. Our voices start filling the room.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He spins me, bringing me back closer to me.

 _Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful(He just sings this)  
Everything he does is right(I just sing this)_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

He lays his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. I close mine as well. This man is so amazing. I don't even have to share him. I don't have to share him because he's mine and nobody elses.

He moves his head away from mine and looks down at me. "Thank you." he tells me. I frown.

"For what?"

"For helping me not lose it." he smiles. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I would have done the same thing if you weren't here to help me." I say honestly.

"One song finished." he starts.

"Many more to go." I finish.

He brings his lips to mine, encasing me in his arms. Fuck the music. Just let me be with this man and block everything else in this world out.

 **To all of the women who are in the Facebook group. I was kicked out for some reason, I think someone reported me? So I won't be updating there anymore. I can create a Facebook page of my own if you'd like, but there will be no more updates on that page by me sadly.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay everyone, this isn't an update. I told you how I was kicked out of the Facebook group, right? Well, I've decided to create a group myself. It's basically another group for others. It's called A Darker Shade of Fanfic.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the link to the facebook page:**

groups/1914115442154043/

 **Christian**

I have been watching Anastasia move through my apartment all afternoon. She's just been wearing one of my shirts and a pair of her lace underwear. Her hairs in a messy bun and her feet bare. I want to touch her, but my hands stay glued to my sides as my eyes travel up and down her body.

She's so beautiful.

It's been three days since we've wrote that piece and I already want to be back in that room with her. I keep telling her that I have more ideas but she tells me that I need to take a break. She just doesn't know why I want to go back in there.

I was so pissed at the beginning. Not knowing what to write, how to think, but after she wrote those few lines I knew exactly what to say, what to play.

She's sitting at the breakfast bar right now, swinging her legs and whistling to something I haven't heard of before. I watch as she reads a story on her tablet scrolling down the page slowly, taking in every word. I look her up and down. She is so damn beautiful. I can say it over and over again and it still would never be enough.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me all day?" she turns in the stool, looking at me.

"Yes." she sighs, turning back to her tablet. I walk over to where she's sitting and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back, kissing my cheek. I close my eyes and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"How beautiful you are." I say kissing her neck. She shivers.

"I mean it." she looks at me, scanning my face. Even if I was lying she would never be able to read it. I don't know why she bothers.

Instead of responding, she pulls my face closer and her lips find mine. I spin the stool around and she wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her onto the bar.

"We are leaving for Montesoto in the next twenty four hours. Do you know how much I'm going to miss you?" I ask her.

"I'm really going to miss you to." she whispers, pressing my earlobes between her finger and thumbs. She rubs her fingers behind my ears, causing me to close my eyes. "I don't want you to go."

My eyes fly open as soon as those words come out of her mouth. "Come with us." I blurt out. She shakes her head. "Why?"

"I don't want to be back around all of the bullshit." she sighs.

"Fine." I pout. She grins.

"You can go without sex for a few days. Remember those weeks you deprived me?" I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Fine. I will miss you though." I hear the elevator doors open, and multiple footsteps follow through. I groan. "Do they always have to show up?" Ana giggles.

"Um, they are your guys Christian."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumble.

I turn around and see the guys walking towards us. They look pissed off and their eyes are on Ana. What the fuck? Why are they throwing daggers at my girl like that?

"Guys what's going on to make you have a shitty look on your face." I ask, moving closer to Ana.

"She needs to get the fuck away from the band." Ethan snaps. Both Ana and I freeze.

"The other girls are fucking gone as well. If we could have remembered what the fuck happened we wouldn't have even stepped a yard close to you whores." Elliot growls.

I'm shocked to hear them say these things. We're all in a committed relationship with these girls. What happened so quickly to change their minds?

"Guys, what the fuck is going on?" I ask astonished. I look at Ana, who is as confused as me.

"We found a note waiting for our session at the studio. I don't know who the fuck sent it, but guess what was on it?" Luke dares me. I sigh.

"Just tell me man."

"You remember the barn back in high school?" My whole body tenses. I guess Ana knows the meaning behind it as well because her body goes stiff.

"Yeah." I say quietly, removing my arms from Ana. She frowns.

"Remember how it had gotten burned down that night because some 'idiots'," Luke says idiots loudly, "decided to have fun that night and get drunk."

Now it's all coming back to me. The pond. The laughter. The barn. The alcohol. The screaming. The fire. The police. It's all coming back now.

The guys and I were walking back from watching Ethan jump into the cold ass pond that night. We had our rule even in those days and he said the 'N' word to something stupid. I think it was asking a girl for a one nighter. Anyways, we were walking along the trail when we heard talking. It came from the abandoned barn half a mile from the pond, in the middle of the field.

The guys and I decided to check it out. Everyone has a nosy bastard inside of them so of course you're going to see what's going on. As we walked over, we see a light coming from the inside of the barn. We walked closer and saw Ana, Hannah, Mia, Kate, and other girls hanging out with a group of guys.

They were sitting around a fire, passing around a bottle of alcohol. Some were making out, others practically having sex and the rest were just laying back. The guys and I were about to leave until someone started screaming.

When we looked back in the barn a girl was pointing her finger at a pile of hay that had caught on fire. Some of the drunken idiots panicked and threw more hay on top of it but only made it worse.

Instead of calling 911 everybody ran, saving their own asses. I decided to call the fire station after they all decided to flee the scene, but when I look back on it I regret it. Regret it so much.

When the cops and firefighters had gotten there they took us into custody, blaming us for the whole thing. They said we smelt of alcohol. No we didn't. These bastards just never liked us. Dad had to help us get out of that damn cell, but we were stuck in jail for two weeks.

The guys and I hate everyone who was involved in that fire. Everyone who didn't step in to help us or even try to call the cops. They're cowards and we don't associate with people like them.

People like her.

"Get out." I order Ana. Her eyes fill with tears. I grit my teeth. Don't. Don't give in and pull her to you.

"Christian, please let m-" she tries to beg, but I stop her.

"Get out. Now." I snap. "Get dressed. Grab your things. Get the fuck out." I walk away from her and move to the sink, gripping the edges tightly.

I hear her feet fall to the ground. I know she has taken a second look at me. I would have done the same thing if I was in her situation. Taken another look to see if there was any other possibility at another chance. But in the situation, there isn't.

I turn around and see all the guys standing around the bar, staring off. I can see the sadness shadowing their features and I know it's because of the girls. They really liked them, and knowing that they're the reason behind what had happened has changed things.

I sigh and look up when I hear heels clicking on the floor. Ana is walking into the foyer, throwing on her cream colored jacket. I can see that tears mark her face, but also anger. She doesn't have the fucking right to be angry.

Before she walks into the foyer and out of my life, just like it used to be, she stops. She looks up at me and glares. I glare back.

"How about we get back to old times. Each of you can go fuck yourselves." she says, then turns away and walks to the elevator.


	32. Chapter 32

**Christian**

We're all quiet. Nobody says anything for what feels like hours. As I watched Ana walk away, I felt myself leaving with her. It's going to be hard letting her go and not being able to touch her. I feel my nails dig into my palms as I think about Ana with another man. It doesn't matter though.

Those girls cost our dad days, hours, minutes, seconds of his time to try and get us out of that cell. It brought stress upon him and grabbed away the family's money. We can't be around people like that. Especially who can cheat their way out of things.

"Well… I feel like shit." Elliot mumbles. We all agree. "Why did they have to be those girls.." he crosses his arms on the bar and lays his head on them.

"How about we reschedule going to Montesoto." Ethan says.

"I'll call Theo. Tell him the damage. Maybe we can go next week." we all nod.

"Am I allowed to get drunk today?" I ask them.

"No." Elliot says. "I don't care if she took your dick with her, you're not allowed to drink." I roll my eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to do it after. Just let me have this one time." I sigh.

"No Chris." Ethan snaps.

"Fine! You guys go wallow in pity somewhere else though." I shout, throwing my hands up.

I leave the room and head to the place that I know where I want to be.

I play the song over and over again. I don't know why I'm doing this, it's only causing more pain than I need right now. I mess up every so often as my hands shake over the keys. I slam my fist down on the piano causing a sound that sends chills through the room.

I lost my mom, and then the one piece of fucking happiness I had took it all the fuck away by being one of those women.

I just sit there. Sitting there only seems to make it worse though. The silence is falling on me. The laughter and light that had once been in here is now gone.

Maybe I should have listened to her, but for what? I saw her that night. She ran with everyone else. Off into the woods, stumbling over branches. She never came back. None of them did. Why should I forgive her for what she did….

My eyes fall onto the phone in front of me. I can't help but pick it up. When the screen lights up I see a sleeping Ana. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. I scroll to my gallery.

Pictures of Ana and me fill my phone. Pictures of just her smiling, trying to get away from the camera. Some of us acting like complete fools. Others where I'm just holding her in my arms. I smile.

Something drops onto my phone causing me to frown. I wipe my thumb across it, and look at it. My thumbs covered in moisture. I let my phone drop in my lap and wipe my hands over my eyes. I realize I'm fucking crying.

I shouldn't be crying. It's her who was at fault, not me. Why the fuck do I care so much for this woman… I hate her so much, but I care so deeply for her.

I pick up my phone again and scroll through my contacts. I hold the phone to my ear and wait for it to ring. On the second ring she picks up.

"Why are you calling me, Christian?" she asks in a harsh voice. I can hear it in her voice that she's been crying, but just the sound of her voice makes me happy, yet pissed.

"I need you to tell me something."

"What?" she sighs.

"Tell me you absolutely hate me." the line goes quiet. "Tell me so that this can be easier."

"You know it's not true."

"Then make it sound true." I beg her.

"Christian, it won't make things easier." she whispers. I know it won't.

"Why did you just run and never call for help?" it flashes in my mind.

"We were all drunk idiots. We honestly didn't know what we were doing. The girls and I didn't want to get in trouble." she says quietly. That pisses me off.

"So you're willing to let others get put in jail for your mistake!?" I snap.

"Christian, I'm sorry. Please." she starts crying.

I hang up and lay my phone on the piano. Taking a deep breath, I walk out of the studio and go take a shower. At least she finally admitted to her mistake. The only thing is, is that she never stepped up to the plate and helped us. None of them did.

 **Yes, short short short chapter but it will get better soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Christian let Ana explain herself. As you read, she didn't come back to help. So why were the girls pissed at them then? Hmm… questions!**

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

 **Breaking News**

 **Fight broke out between** _ **The Runners**_ **and** _ **The Quarry**_ **at the band's late after party last night. Both bands have seemed to have been taken into lockup as of now. Pictures below show the scene of both bands being escorted out.**

 _ **5 weeks later**_

 **Breaking News**

 **It seems that the rumors of the famous Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele were just a devastating act. A video below shows us Christian Grey with his girlfriend Leila Williams. I guess the couple couldn't keep their love apart?**

 _ **7 weeks later**_

 **Breaking News**

 **Anastasia Steele, lead singer of the band** _ **Revisionist,**_ **was spotted with ex-boyfriend from two years back Charles Lackin. The two were spotted at a bar with the rest of the band as they all were getting real comfortable with men yet unidentified.**

 **3 months later**

 **Breaking News**

 **Is that a proposal we are smelling in the air everyone? We caught a picture of Kate Kavaghan's, guitarist of the band** _ **Revisionist,**_ **boyfriend at a jewelry store. As he left insiders say that a ring was purchased for a special somebody. We all know who that special somebody might be, now don't we?**

 _ **1 day later**_

 **Breaking News**

 **Elliot Grey, drummer of the band** _ **The Quarry,**_ **went on a rampage destroying a local bar. There was over $700,000 worth in damage. When we asked the owner what he would do, he said no comment.**

 _ **2 months later**_

 **Breaking News**

 **Word has gotten out of an unexpected pregnancy! Pictures below show a very beautiful and bright Anastasia Steele with not a Hoodie hiding her swollen stomach. Who's the father?**

 **Christian**

I just stare at the TV screen as the guys surround the room. Ana's swollen stomach is staring at me straight in the face. Why didn't she tell me? I may be pissed at her, but I would have been with her through this. Why didn't she just tell me?

 _Because the child isn't yours. That's why._

That makes better sense. Or at least I hope it does. She's been with her ex for months now and who knows. It's most likely his. It is his. She would have told me. She isn't that much of a cold hearted person to keep a child away from its father.

I need to know though. I need to know what's happening. I need to know if the baby's okay even if it's not mine. But all I can think of is that there is another man's baby inside her.

"I'm calling her. I need to know."

"Do it quick before Leila gets back. She gets extremely jealous." Elliot chuckles. I roll my eyes.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and scroll down to her number. No matter after all these months I still kept her number. I just couldn't give it up. Just in case she called or needed anything I wanted to be prepared.

I press dial and listen to the ring. On the third ring she answers.

"Hello?" she asks, confused.

"Ana." I sigh. Her voice is still so beautiful.

"Why are you calling me, Christian?" she snaps.

"Who's baby is it?" I ask calmly, not wanting to upset her.

She doesn't speak for awhile. I check my phone to see if she's still there.

"Yours." she says quietly. I sucks in a breath.

"But why?" I ask confused.

"They said the baby doesn't have a chance of making it, Christian. She's going to be missing multiple organs when she's born and when I give birth it will most likely be in a few weeks." she starts to sob. "I didn't want to put that on you. On any of you. The girls didn't even know about the pregnancy only Charlie. Please, just leave it alone. Please, just leave me alone." she begs, crying harder.

"Ana, I would have been there for you. No matter what predicament we're in. Please, don't cry." I wipe the tears quickly away from my face.

"We're moved on Christian. All of us. It doesn't matter anymore. It was nice hearing from you again though."

"Call me if you ever need anything Ana. Will you promise me that?" I ask her.

"I promise Christian." she hangs up.

A thought just popped in my mind though and I quickly call her back.

"What Christian?" she sighs, annoyed.

"Did you say she?"

"Yes. They said the baby was going to be a girl." she whispers.

"What would you have named her?" I ask quietly.

"Do you really want to know?" I hear a smile in her voice.

"Yes."

"Grace Mary-Ann Grey."

"You would have named her Grace?" I choke back a sob.

"Yes. I thought about your mom and my grandmother. I thought it was perfect."

"Thank you Ana."

"Bye Christian."

"Bye Ana." the line disconnects.

I slide my phone back in my pocket and just stand there. So the child is mine. The child is mine and it's suffering. The child is having to suffer. Ana is having to emotionally suffer with this because our baby is dying inside of her and has no chance of survival.

I turn around and sit on the couch next to all of the guys. Their all looking at me, confused looks on their faces. I know they're curious at what's going on and I'll tell them but I just need a minute to process this. I have a child who isn't going to make it. Grace Mary-Ann Grey.

"What's going on man?" Ethan asks.

"Is the kid yours?" Luke asks. I nod.

"What the fuck! Why didn't she tell you?" Elliot practically shouts. "What a goddamn bit-" I point a finger at him.

"Don't you fucking finish that sentence." they look at me shocked. "She did it so I wouldn't have to be hurting like she is right now. Is that what a fucking bitch does?" I shout.

"What Chris, slow down. What are you talking about?" Ethan says calmly. I throw my face in my hands, still pissed at Elliot words.

"Ana didn't tell me because the baby isn't supposed to make it. Nobody knew except for the guy she's with now. Not even the girls."

"How could she hide this so easily?"

"A sweatshirt works in many ways man." Luke says.

"She was going to name the baby after mom." I look at the asshole. His eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" I nod. "Now I feel like a dick."

"You should. It's not like it matters though. I told her to call me if she needed anything. No matter this war we're in." I whisper.

"I miss my biter." Elliot says.

"I miss my daffodil." Ethan mutters.

"I miss my sex fiend." Luke sighs.

"We all miss them, but we all moved on. That's the sad part about it isn't it?" they all nod.


	34. Chapter 34

_**One month later**_

 **Breaking News**

 **Ana Steele, lead singer of the band** _ **Revisionist,**_ **was seen yesterday night leaving the hospital with rest of the band members and boyfriend Charles Lackin. As we take a closer look, you can see that Steele is no longer showing. So, where is the child? *Pictures below.**

 **Christian**

I watch it play out on the screen. Charles is embracing Ana as she looks terrified from the world around her. The girls form a circle around her as the asshole reporters try to get closer.

I tried going there last night, but I didn't want to cause any problems between Ana and her new lover. She looks really happy with him and I don't want to destroy that. Well, I do for him but I want her to keep as much happiness in her life as she can.

When Leila and I had gotten back together it was a rough start. She was pissed and threw many tantrums but now things are going great. She's dressing appropriately now, which is uncommon for her. She's also being extremely nice to the guys, and not in a come hither, I'll fuck you kind of way either. It's like she's trying to stay on my good side, as I'm trying to stay on hers.

We've been getting along great and I can't believe I'm saying this but my feelings have actually grown for this woman. She isn't the crazy over obsessive type like she used to be.

The guys haven't found any women to patch up the damage from losing their girls. And from seeing the latest gossip shit, I can see that the girls haven't found anyone either. It's only Ana and I that has faced reality even though I never wanted to.

I turn off the TV and head toward the bedroom. I have been in here for the past two hours watching this shit. Elliot texted me, telling me it really happened. So, I lost Ana. Next, I lost a baby girl. I have fucking heartache.

I walk into the bedroom and see Leila under the covers, playing a game on her phone. Elliot called right before we were about to have sex. I hope she's still not up for that. She doesn't know that she baby was mine. She still thinks it was Ana's new boyfriends.

She looks up and smiles at me, but frowns when she sees my face. "What's wrong?" I walk over and crawl in beside her.

"Just Elliot being Elliot. I just want to forget about today and start off with a better one tomorrow." I sigh, pulling her towards me.

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me what's troubling you?" she asks.

"Nope." she chuckles.

"I won't say it."

"What?" I ask, looking at her.

"You're an asshole who keeps his emotions inside. You need to let them out once in awhile."

"One day." I murmur, laying my head behind hers.

As I'm drifting off, my phone starts to ring. I groan loudly. What the fuck is going on now? I pull away from Leila and pick up my phone from the side table. I get out of bed as soon as I see the name.

"Who is it?" Leila asks.

"Ashton. I need to see what the dick wants." I lie.

"Okay, I might be asleep when you get back." she yawns. I kiss her and walk out of the room.

I walk up stairs and to the studio. I lock the door behind me. The phone lights up again and starts to ring. I answer it, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Christian." I hear her sob. I feel my heart clench.

"What happened Ana?"

"She was so beautiful. All I could think about when I saw her was you." she chokes.

"Please calm down Ana. What if he saw you crying? He would get upset." I hear her take a deep breath. "That's better. Now, what happened?"

"They made me go in for a planned delivery. She opened her eyes Christian." she starts sobbing again. "They were just like yours. R-right now they have her in an incubator to see if that can help stimulate the growth of the organs as they build nutrients in her body. They said I shouldn't get my hopes up though."

"Ana, please calm down. All we can do is hope. My mom always told me that hoping is more than what most have and she was a pediatrician. Hope is what you have to do because you can't do much more." I hear her sigh.

"Thank you Christian."

"Just don't make him mad by talking to me." she quietly laughs.

"I locked myself in the bathroom. What about you?" I grin against the phone.

"The studio. She thinks I'm talking to our manager."

"I should let you go then." she whispers.

"Yeah." she doesn't hang up. "You have to hang up first."

"That's a childish game Christian."

"Then why aren't you hanging up?" no answer. "Can I see her before something happens?"

"Yeah. I'll be there around eight and won't be leaving until a little after seven tomorrow. You can come between that."

"Will he be there?" Damn, his names like a curse.

"No, he has to work." she says quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ana. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Christian." this time she hangs up.

After months of not seeing Ana, I get to see her tomorrow. I get to see my baby girl.

 **Anastasia**

I watch my daughter as she lies in the incubator. Wires coming out out many places of her body. One to keep her breathing, the other to keep her hydrated, one to give her nutrients. There's so many that I had forgotten which is which. She looks so small and fragile. My arms should be curled around her right now, not this machine keeping her together.

I had gotten here earlier than what I had told Christian. I told him eight, but I needed to be here. I needed to see her, to be near her. She needs her mommy near her even if she can't see me. Maybe it's possible she can hear me though.

When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. All I thought was no more of my music. No more touring. No more anything. I was so upset and was making myself even more sick, so when Charlie had gotten home he had asked me what was wrong and I had told him.

He thinks the baby's his. I didn't want to ruin things. He's a really good guy and we've grown so close over these past few months that I don't want to lose that. So he we went to the first doctor's appointment.

Guilt surged through me the whole time. All I thought about was Christian. My whole relationship with Charlie all I thought about was Christian, but I needed someone. I'm glad I didn't tell Christian in the first place.

When they told me about what was going to happen with Grace I broke down. I felt my world crash beneath me. I didn't even know this little girl but I loved her so much. I felt her kick at times and when I told the doctor, hoping for a sign that it was something good, he just gave me a sad smile, giving me bad news. Telling me it usually happens in this case.

I've grown so close to her and now she's being taken away from me. My small little Christian. She's like his twin. Oh goodness. I wonder if she would of had his attitude. I chuckle to myself, wiping a tear away.

I run a finger over her small hand. She would have been such a daddy's girl. Unless Christian even wanted her. What if he had gotten pissed at me for the pregnancy? He's coming by so that counts, right? It's one o'clock, he should have been here already. I don't think he's coming.

I lay my head against the incubator and sigh. It doesn't matter. I kept him out of the picture even if it was because I didn't want to see him hurt. That wasn't an excuse.

Tears fall down my cheeks, and I quickly wipe them away. I feel the magnetic pull from behind me that I always felt when I was always close with Christian. Is he really here?

Disappointment feels me when I turn around and see some long haired brunette with green eyes. He's wearing a thick jacket and jeans. I narrow my eyes. He shouldn't be in here.

"You're not a visitor." I tell him a little too harshly. He pulls off the long hair and runs his fingers through a head full of curly copper hair.

"Yes I am." he says simply.

"Christian?" I squeak. He smiles.

I walk over to him and throw my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up. I bury my face in his neck. He sighs, then puts me down. I slap his arm.

"Take those damn things out of your eyes." I snap.

"I didn't want more gossip in the world." he shrugs, pulling out the contact container and taking out the contacts. "Better?" I nod.

He walks over to where Grace lays and sits by her. I walk over and sit by him. He grabs a pair of gloves and pulls them on. I watch him, confused. He gives me a small smile.

"My mom always told me to wear them for this kind of situation. She had something like this happen to her and she was so scared to touch the child and spread germs that she wore gloves every time. I guess I had gotten used to it." he shrugs.

He runs his finger along Grace's arm then into her palm, even though Grace's palm is so very tiny. He then runs his thumb along her stomach. I look at him, and see that he's deep in thought.

"I'm sorry I was late. Leila wouldn't leave. She wanted to keep doing something every hour so I finally had the guys pretend to take me away. She's getting clingy again." he rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. You have plenty of time." I whisper. The pain of him just mentioning Leila fucking irritates me.

"Do I?" he asks looking at Grace. "How long does she have?" he frowns.

"They never said. Only to let nature take its place." he shakes his head.

"Fucking stupid." he mutters. "If grandma was here you would be better baby girl." he whispers, playing with the little copper hairs on her head.

I watch Christian with little Grace. My heart is breaking worse than it already is right now. What will happen when she dies? Will he go back to drugs and alcohol again? He did that when his mother died and had to be sent to rehab. I can't let him ruin his life again. But how can I ever keep him from doing that…


	35. Chapter 35

**Christian**

Ana went home to get some rest. I told her I would stay here while she was gone. She needed some rest and I could see it on her face. Ana looked stressed, but what mother wouldn't if their child was dying?

I wish my mom was here. She would know what to do in a situation like this. She would know what to tell me to keep me from breaking down. When I thought about mom, though, I thought about dad. I called him and told him everything. He cried and said he'd call back, and when he did I was surprised at what he told me.

"Doctors have been wrong many times. Your mother has been wrong at times. Don't give up on this child just because some jackass said there was no chance."

I've never heard my dad talk like that, but when I told him what Ana had named her that's when he found his voice. I had asked Ana if my dad was able to see little Grace and she looked at me as if I were an idiot. She said it was my daughter, that she wasn't the only one making the decisions.

I'm still surprised Ana is letting me be apart of my daughter's life right now with how I snapped at her. Right now, dad is on his way with the guys.

As I wait for them, I'm singing to Grace the same lullaby my birth mother sang to me each night before she ran out. It's a beautiful song. Brings back happy memories before life turned damaged for the next several years.

I watch little Grace move a bit then stop. I place my face against the wall separating us from each other. I can touch her. That's not a problem. I can talk to her. That's fine as well. I can't hold her though, and seeing her plugged up to so many machines isn't making the matter much better.

I called in a favor and Dr. Brookter is flying out from Maine and should be here in a few hours. He's the best pediatric Doctor in the United States and I want his opinion on things. Maybe he can help us.

Before my thoughts drifter into a darker abbis, my dad and the guys walk in. The guys are wearing disguises just like I prepared myself with. Dad is just being himself. As they take everything off, dad walks over and sits by Grace.

"Anymore news?" he asks. I shake my head.

"They only change her bags, stare at me, and leave."

"She's beautiful son." Carrick says. "Looks exactly like you."

"Ana thinks so as well." I murmur, going back to playing with Gracie's hair.

"When will the other Doctor get here?" Ethan asks, sitting on the couch.

"Few hours."

"I really hope this guy can help her." Elliot says quietly. I nod.

Nobody talks for awhile. It's just silent, except for me moving out of the way so dad can see Gracie.

"Bro, I hate to bring this up, we have a concert tonight." Elliot says. I curse.

"I honestly don't feel like putting on a show tonight man."

"The girls have to put on a show tonight as well Chris, and I know Ana isn't up for it but you know she's doing it." Luke points out. "Fans already bought tickets." I look back at my daughter.

Dad notices my hesitation. He smiles. "I can stay here with her. I think you need to do something anyways. ALL of you do." we look at him confused.

"Not happening dad."Elliot snaps. "Those are some of the people who had gotten us locked up."

"I know." we look at him in shock.

"You knew?" he nods. "Why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"Why should I have? It's not like they're bad girls. You all have done bad things in your lives." he says simply.

"Carrick! Those girls were part of the group who had gotten us locked away for two weeks. You couldn't even get us out!" Ethan says shocked.

"Who do you think got you out?" he looks at all of us. "I'm surprised they still haven't told you." he says looking at Gracie.

"Told us what?"

"I wasn't able to bail you all out because the police had it out for you all so badly. They had no evidence, nothing but still pinned it against you." dad sighs. "Ana's dad, Ray, told the girls what she was doing and they helped him out. He used to be part of the military and knew a few people." this causes dad to chuckle.

"He was able to get you all out, but the girls weren't allowed to tell you due to it being part of his background. I guess since Ray died of cancer two years back, it's fine to discuss it with you now." he looks up at us.

"Dad… please tell me you're lying." Elliot says, running a hand over his face. "Because if you are not lying I treated the girl a care for like total shit and haven't seen her in a year for no reason."

Dad looks at all of us. His eyes widen. "What did you guys do?" he sighs.

"How about it's something we're going to do and forget what we've done. Let's try that." Luke says slowly. Ethan slaps him on the back of the head. "Fuck, dick head."

"Can you guys watch the language?" I glare. I don't care if she might not be able to hear, they don't need to curse around her. "Dad, do you mind watching her? Dr. Brookter should be here later on and take a look at her. I'll call him and tell him about the situation with the concert and you."

"I'll be here. Don't stress." he waves me off.

I run my thumb back over her hand, and the guys and I start pulling on our disguises. We walk back out to the cars and head to the studio. I can't believe what dad told us. Why didn't Ana just tell us? Tell me?

We pull up to the studio and run into the building. We strip out of the wigs and clothes and take our seats. Everyone starts talking at once. I try to get a word in but the guys seem to be panicked. Oh my fucking goodness.

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" I shout. They quiet down and look at me. "What are we going to do? How can we fix this?"

"Man, you have a girlfriend." El says, slowly. I run my fingers through my hair.

"We're both in a relationship sadly. She looks happy. Maybe I should just leave her alone. What are you guys going to do?" they frown.

"We've never done this before." Ethan says.

"None of us have." Luke murmurs.

"And knowing these girls like we do, this is big situation." El says.

I start thinking, trying to figure out a way to help the guys out. I'm trying to help myself out as well though. I want Ana to know that I still care for her. I stand up and start pacing. I just had a thought in my head, but now it's gone. Now it's back!

"Oh my fucking God!" I grin.

"I know that look." El points out. "What's the plan?"

"Let's just say we need to call in a favor before the after party gets here."

"How do we even know the girls are going to be there?" Ethan asks.

"That will be another favor." I pull out my phone. "Most likely bigger than the other one. Only because the girls are stubborn as hell."


	36. Chapter 36

**Couldn't stop laughing at the reviews. You all are so serious! I swear I will fix this haha.**

 **Anastasia**

We're all backstage in the dressing rooms getting ready. The show starts in two and a half hours, but spirits are low right now. At least mine is. My attitude hasn't been the best lately and it's been pissing the girls off. I couldn't blame them for being upset with me. They are trying to sooth me every way they can but I'm being a brat.

"Do we have to go on tonight?" they all give me that look that just pisses me off. I glare at them.

"Ana, yes, we have to go on." Kate rolls her eyes. "Don't ask fucking stupid questions if you don't want the damn answer. Now enough with the goddamn attitude and fix it for your fans. Got it?"

"Whatever." I mutter, falling back in the chair.

"Oh my God!" Hannah laughs. "You are fucking ridiculous!" we all look at her. "We are not in your place right now Ana, well at least for the child part. But we lost the guys we love as well. Get the fuck over it!" she snaps.

"Hannah, that's enough-" Mia tries to stop her, but Hannah keeps going.

"No! Ana should have told Christian from the beginning of it all. She told another man it was his baby! Why would you do that!? We should have told the guys what happened when we started dating them! Oh my fucking God! I lost the man I fucking loved just because Ana was fucking scared and the guys fucking hate us still!" she shouts. "Your dad's dead Ana! We all cared for him, and he would have wanted us to tell them!"

Hannah gets up and stomps out of the room, her makeup only halfway done. Everyone in the room falls silent. No one looks my way. She's right. I should have told Christian from the beginning but I just didn't want to because of my own selfish reasons. I need to tell Charlie the truth, but I hope when I tell him he doesn't get upset with me. He's just been to good of a person. Taking such good care of me.

I get up and walk towards the bathroom. I need to call the hospital and check on Gracie. I just want one good update.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and someone pick ups on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Carrick?"

"Well hello Anastasia. Checking up on the little one?"

"How is she? Where's Christian?"

"Just like you ladies, they had a concert as well. Gracie is being looked at by Dr. Brookter right now. He just arrived."

"Who's Dr. Brookter?" I ask, frowning.

"Don't worry Ana. Christian wanted a specialist looking at her, to make sure if the doctors here missed anything."

"Can you keep me updated?" he chuckles.

"Are you really asking me that?" I smile.

"Thanks Carrick."

"Goodluck Ana."

After we get off the line I'm finally able to breathe. Christian called in a specialist. He called someone to take a better look at our baby girl. Why didn't I think of that? _Because you're a bad mother._

I shake the thought away. Stop thinking that way. I did make many mistakes but that doesn't make me a bad mother. Or does it? I honestly don't fucking know. I want my dad. I want my daughter to get better. I want Christian.

I should have told him from the beginning but my pride just got the best of me and I couldn't do it. A mother keeping a child from its father, I'm such a piece of work.

I keep shaking my head, and realize that I'm sobbing. I laugh. People like me deserve shit like this to happen to them. Why did it have to be my baby girl though?

As I sob, someone knocks on the door. "Ana, we only have twenty minutes till the show starts sweetie. We need to get you ready real quick." it's Mia.

I quickly wipe away the tears and stand up. I walk in front of the mirror and cringe. All the makeup they applied earlier is now ruined. This is going to take forever.

I rush out of the bathroom and sit in front of one of the stylist. She glares at me while I sit lower in my seat. This woman scares me a bit. She wipes off the ruined make up a bit harshly, and reapplies everything quickly. Stripping me down, she throws me my new outfit and fixes my hair. Damn, and still five minutes to go.

I go to the corner and do some vocal exercises. After all of the crying, I know I might be a little off. Hopefully this will help me a bit.

I walk backstage, the sound of the fans already damaging. All the girls are at the curtains and they don't look as thrilled as usual. I walk over to them. Their eyes fall on me.

"Sorry about earlier Steele." Hannah says. I sigh.

"I deserved it. I should have told Christian everything. Charlie as well. Gracie doesn't deserve this."

"Oh would you shut up. You're a better mother than most women. Now let's have a great concert." Kate says annoyed at all of us.

"Deal." we all say.

We all walk out onto stage, finding our places. The girls still don't look into it and I think the crowd can sense the mood because it's starting to get quiet. I wave at the girls hinting for them to wake the fuck up. They get the hint and start waving and screaming at the crowd. The crowd is finally back in.

We all decided to put together a list tonight of what we decide to play tonight, and it's the ones the fans love most.

Kate and Mia falls in, then Hannah comes into play with the beat.

After a few beats, the words start to slip through.

 _This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
This time you burn me with your eyes  
You see past all the lies  
You take it all away  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you_

 _Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

 _I try to make my way to you  
But still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you_

 _Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

 _Don't give up on me yet  
Don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
But don't let  
Me stay here alone_

 _This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
I've seen enough and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you_

 _Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

 _Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

We run off the stage, waving and shouting our goodbyes to our fans. It was crazy tonight and everyone was singing louder than usual. The thought makes me smile. It's nice having fans that are dedicated to you.

I see the girls sitting on the couch, talking to the cleanup crew. We always help them out, and it seems that tonight that everything has been put away quickly. Sitting beside Kate is Charlie. I smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, falling in the spot beside him. I kiss him. He tries to hide a smile.

"I had gotten off early and wanted to come see you all play."

"Did you like it? How'd we do?"

"Great as usual. No need to worry." I relax. "You girls ready to go to the party?"

"No party tonight baby. I just want to get back to the hospital." I explain.

"I think we all just want to relax as well." Mia sighs.

"You guys are always worrying about something constantly. When's the last time you went to a party and let loose? Ana, it's been a year and you know why. You girls know why it's been a year as well." Charlie practically scolds us.

"Fine! Only for an hour, and I'm not allowed to get drunk." I peck him on the lips. He grins. "Come on girls." I grab Charlie's hand and we head out the back.

We hop in the limo and head towards the after party. The girls are whining the whole time because they don't want to go. The last time they went to an after party was when they were with the guys. It kind of brings back old memories.

We arrive at the party an hour later, and have to push our way through the paparazzi. If these assholes ask me about my baby one more time I'm going to deck these fuckers.

We fall into the club and automatically walk to the bar. I don't need to get drunk, but one drink won't hurt.

"Nice seeing you again Steele." I look over and see the bartender from when I had my so called one night stand with Christian.

"Hey Frank. Long time no see." he smiles.

"Exactly. I hope life's been well sweetheart."

"Yeah, it's been great." I say sarcastically. He chuckles. I wave bye and walk back to my group.

The only person who looks like they're having a good time is Charlie. He is smiling. I nudge him, he looks down at me.

"What?" he asks.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I've never been to one of these before. It's interesting." he says casually. I narrow my eyes. "I'm sorry for making you girls come. Let's go." he wraps an arm around me.

"No, it's fine. We'd have to come one day." Mia says.

Kate is trying to smile, but frowns instead. I frown as well, but it's not because of Kate, it's because I see someone I know. A band I know.

"Guys, turn around." I point towards the group. "Is that-"

"Holy shit. Is that Hinder?" Mia asks.

"They never come to parties." Hannah looks at us in shock.

"Wow, they're almost as popular as the guys band." Kate squeaks. "Why are they here?"

"Damn, you guys are some fan girls." I mutter. We all laugh, even Charlie laughs.

The girls and I watch as they get prepared on stage. Mia is smacking Hannah's arm hysterically causing me to laugh. Everyone starts gathering around the stage.

"Wait, they're putting on a show?" Kate asks. I shrug.

"It seems so." I say.

"Why here though?" Hannah asks. "At this party?"

"You're really complaining?" I ask.

"No, I want to go up there and play with those guys."

"Same. Let's listen to them play instead." I suggest to them.

We gather at the back and take a seat on the benches. I frown as the lead singer from Hinder nods our way. I at least think he nods our way. Maybe he was nodding to the crowd.

"Come on girls. I know you don't want to be rude, but let's go up to the front. You deserve a good night." Charlie says, pulling us all up.

I try pulling away, but he's already pushing us through the crowd. We're apologizing to everyone as we go by but all they do is smile. Thank goodness, I didn't want to feel like a self centered bitch.

As we make it to the front I'm blowing a piece a hair from my face, about to beat the shit out of Charlie. The girls are dancing in place, giddy that they are in front, able to see the band. Weird switch around, right?

"What? I love listening to other bands. It's interesting." Mia says excitedly.

"Well your voice is really squeaky babe. Lower it a bit." I laugh, then look at Charlie. "You're really quiet."

"I'm listening to you ladies. It's quite amusing." I stick my tongue at him, causing him to grin.

 _Hinder_ s lead singer taps on the mic, causing everyone to look towards the stage. The band has set themselves up at their places, waiting for the que. The vocalist has a small smile on his face, as if he is hiding something. He looks upon the crowd, searching for something. His eyes stop on something and his smile widens, and he gives a nod.

We all go to turn our heads back, but the vocalist grabs our attention again.

"Hey everyone. This isn't something we often do." the whispers around get louder. "But we had some friends who needed our help, and hopefully our help will fix this problem tonight."

He nods toward the guitarist and they start to play. I watch as his lips start moving.

 _Honey, why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

All of a sudden, the back of the stage lights up, and Christian starts walking up, singing along with the lead singer. I feel my heart stop.

 _Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I look over at the girls and my eyes widen as I see Mia curled in Ethan's arms, crying. Hannah is kissing Luke as he holds her tightly. Elliot and Kate are repeating the words sorry over and over to each other as Elliot wipes away Kate's tears.

 _It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue_

I watch as Christian sings along with the band then takes over for the lead singer, causing me to laugh. Always the leader.

 _Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

His eyes stay on me the whole time as he sings the words. It feels like I'm swallowing a boulder. I shouldn't have kept so much from him.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He hands the mic to the lead singer who starts to finish the song. Christian hops off the stage and walks over towards me. My eyes widen as I look at him and then over to Charlie who's backing away.

What!?

 _(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

 _Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

Christian reaches me and wraps his arm around my waist. He puts his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my lips to his. How can he kiss me after all of this? Stop thinking Ana and just revel in his touch. It's been a year. Don't lose it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Guys, I didn't mean to put one year. I apologize for that. It's only been two weeks since she's had the baby. I meant to put months, not a year.**

 **Anastasia**

I hear applause and cheering all around us. Christian pulls away from me and looks back at the band, who are grinning at him.

"I think the plan work." the singer grins.

"I think it did. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. Next time, keep it low key man."

"I don't think there'll be a next time. Call when you want to get together though." the guys start packing up.

"Will do. You owe us now, by the way." they all shout as they head out.

I watch the band walk off the stage, and through the doors. What did they mean by plan? Why is Charlie not freaking out and getting pissed off? I look over my shoulder and see him standing there, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I pull myself away from Christian's arms.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I ask. As I say that, the girls and guys walk over to us looking wrapped up in themselves.

"Dad told us what happened." Elliot explains. "Why didn't you guys just tell us?" they look at us.

"Well…" Kate awkwardly rubs the back of her head.

"I didn't want you guys knowing yet, and I had completely forgotten about it. It's not their fault." I tell the guys.

"So what was this plan?" Mia asks the guys. Ethan grins, wrapping his arm around her.

"Christian made it up." he nods towards Christian. We all look at him and watch him blush, causing us to laugh. "Tell them."

"After we found out about what happened we had to figure out a way to get you guys here, which we knew would be tough, so we had Charlie's help." my eyes widen. Kate, Mia, Hannah, and I all gape at Charlie.

"You have to be shitting me." Hannah says. Charlie shakes his head.

"I knew Gracie wasn't mine, and that Ana was trying to force herself to be happy." he shrugs. "Christian came to me and talked to me about everything, about the situation and if I could help them out. I was fine with it and it was actually fun seeing you guys react to seeing _Hinder_ play." he chuckles.

"I'm so sorry." I cry. Charlie hugs me.

"Do not tell him I said this, but the sex was fucking great." I can't help but laugh. "You are a really great friend to, and I'm not leaving. Got it?" I nod, and he lets me go.

"I heard that dick head." Christian snaps, causing everyone to laugh.

"What about Leila?" all of the guys freeze.

"We only planned it this afternoon. I never had a chance to see her today. Breaking up over the phone isn't really a great thing." he pulls out his phone, and curses. "Okay, Elliot I need to borrow you."

"Uh, fuck you man. I just got my girl back. I at least want to fuck her before I die."

"No, all of you are coming with me in case this crazy bitch tries coming after me. Four against one. Now come on. Want to come Charlie? Especially after that statement you made?" Charlie just shrugs.

"She can't be worse than my grandmother. Let's go!" Luke, Elliot, and Ethan groan as Christian pulls them away from the girls. Christian gives me a peck on the lips before telling me that he will see me later, most likely at the hospital.

The girls and I watch the men walk out of the club. I can't believe Charlie planned this with them. Behind me I can see that the girls are still a little teary eyed.

"I can't believe that just happened." Mia says.

"I can." Hannah returns.

"I can't believe he forgave me…" I whisper.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Kate asks. We look at her. "We can return back to Montesoto. We haven't been back because of that shit. Now that they know we can finally go visit home." she smiles.

"I'm going to wait until Gracie…" I can't even finish the sentence. I feel the need to throw up as I think of my daughter leaving me.

"I'm not talking about now babe. We would never leave family when they need us most." Kate frowns. I nod.

We walk out of the club and give the valet our ticket. As we wait, I look over and watch Kate frown and dig through her purse. She pulls out her phone and grins. Bringing the phone to her ear, she answers it.

"Hello?" her eyes widen. I hear shouting. "Baby calm down. What's wrong?" I watch as Kate gasps and starts to tremble. "Oh my God. Wh-" her eyes start to water, and her eyes fall on me. What's going on?

"We're on our way." she says quickly, sucking in a sharp breath as if she's trying to calm down. She throws her phone in her purse and takes the keys from the valet before I can reach them.

"What's going on Kate?" Mia asks.

"I'll tell you on the way. Just get in." she says quietly.

I'm a little scared. Kate is never this quiet. No emotions are shown across her face. The tears that I saw a few seconds ago are now gone and replaced with a blank expression. She is pale and looks sick.

We are on our way to the hospital, I know because of the exit. As we get closer Kate's grip on the steering wheel tightens. That's it. I need to know what the fuck is going on, is it my damn baby girl!?

"Kate what's going on?" I snap. "Who called?"

She stays quiet for a minute. Then her eyes cut over at me for a second while she drives.

"That was Elliot." she whispers. "There's been an accident." she chokes. She shakes her head to fix herself. I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"Was there a wreck?" Kate shakes her head and coughs to get ahold of herself.

"Christian finally broke it off with Leila." she says quietly.

"Well that's good." Mia says happily as Hannah chuckles, but Kate keeps quiet.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I ask her almost in panic.

She opens her mouth, but shuts it. Her eyes fall on me, and they are full of tears. My heart is about to beat out of my chest.

"Tell me Kate!" I shout, panicking as we pull up to the hospital.

She didn't have to tell me though.

I watched as an ambulance pulled in with the guys right in tow. Christian wasn't in the car. Coming out of the emergency exit were at least nine doctors, and when the doors to the ambulance swung open I felt all of the air leave my body.

A paramedic was on top of Christian's pale body doing CPR. A mask was covering his face and his shirt was ripped down the middle. The two were covered in blood and being quickly wheeled into the hospital. Doctors were shouting out orders and calling out which people were going to be the ones to help with Christian.

Elliot was begging one of the doctors to go with him as tears streamed down his face. The doctor sighed and shook his head trying to say no. Ethan has fallen to the ground, on his knees. I can hear him singing mine and Christian's song as he rocks back and forth. Luke is cursing and shouting, then punches a dent in the ambulance.

I watch the girls walk silently to their men, and that's when all of them break down. I clench my teeth. Grace. That's what I need. I need to see my baby girl. Her daddy is going through what she's going through. I need to see her.

 _What if they both don't make it…_

A sob escapes my lips and I almost break down. I can't lose both of them. That's not an option. I bring my hand over my lips.

I feel arms wrap around me.

I look up and see Charlie. His eyes are red and swollen. What happened when they were there? I lay my head against his chest and sob.

"What happened Charlie?" I choke.

"Let's all go to the waiting room and we will tell you. It's fucked up." he wraps an arm around me and pulls me towards the guys.

Right when I thought life was supposed to be getting better for us…

 **Okay guys, as some of you know, I'm in college. I finally got back from my Christmas break so that means I will be writing again. The reason I didn't write over break is because I was spending the break with my daughter. I never see her because I live in my dorm and she lives two hours away from me. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long.**


	38. Chapter 38

**To a review: No, this story was never band due to plagiarism. My stories are clean with my writing. I'm sorry that was put into your head.**

 **Anastasia**

 _I watch as a man in scrubs walks through the double doors. He is still wearing a mask and blood soaked gloves. Why the fuck is he still wearing them?_

 _As he takes them off he tosses them in the bin, removing the mask from his face, showing a frown sculpted along his jaw. No. Please. No._

 _My heart is beating out of my chest. Please don't let that be his…_

" _Grey family." he calls out._

 _I look around me and see Grace beside me, and in my arms is Gracie. Grace smiles at me, bringing her hand to my cheek. I sob and pull Gracie closer to me, laying my head on Grace._

" _It will be okay sweetie. Either way, it will be okay." she whispers. "My stubborn boy loves you so much that no matter what happens he will watch over you dead or alive."_

" _I can't lose him Grace." I sob. "I'm already losing my baby girl. I can't lose him as well."_

" _She's a fighter Anastasia. Don't give up. Always have hope." she smiles. I try to smile, but it's hard especially when the man you loves life is on the line._

" _Christian told me the same thing. That you told him to never lose hope." she smirks._

" _Never." I hear a cough, and look up seeing the doctor._

 _I hand Gracie over to her grandmother and walk over to the doctor. It's time for the verdict. To see if the man I love has fought._

 _But when I get close enough I see the pity in the man's eyes. The sorrow building and anger is already building in me. Before he already opens his mouth I know the answer. My man is gone. Gracie's father is gone. A brother is gone._

 _The doctor apologizes to me, but all I can do is sink to the ground and scream. Tears stream down my cheeks as darkness overtakes me._

"Ana! Wake up!" I gasp.

I look around and see all the guys and girls in the waiting room. Everyone is exhausted from not going home and letting their emotions getting the best of them. We've been here for five hours and still haven't had any updates on Christian which is worrying us. Elliot hasn't stopped pacing and I am starting to get dizzy.

Luke has put a hole in the hospital wall and one of the nurses started to scold him until she saw who he was. Luke said he would pay for it. He just wanted for everyone to leave us alone.

I feel the same way. I keep having nightmares where I keep losing both Christian and Gracie. I haven't stopped shaking and the girls are trying to calm me down. Carrick is with Gracie because I'm too upset at the moment. If I see Gracie I would just start crying and Carrick said that's not good for her.

Carrick is trying to stay calm about this. I can see the pain in his eyes when I saw him. I know he's trying to stay strong so he can help me with her, but this is his son. Gracie is my responsibility. I don't want him staying away from his son. I am thankful for Carrick though. If it wasn't for him, I would be broken right now.

I finally can't take it anymore and stand up, grabbing Elliots arm. He looks at me.

"Please. Sit down." I beg. "Can you tell us what happened."

He drops in the seat in the far corner and throws his face in his hands. The girls and me are shocked when he starts laughing, but it's one that sends chills down your spine. The guys aren't fazed. They keep their gaze on the floor. They have been cold since the cops had taken them for a statement earlier but it's not towards us.

Elliot locks his hands together and suddenly gets up, kicking the chair, sending it flying across the room. The woman at the front desk sighs and goes back to work. I think she finally gave up on calming the guys down.

He grabs his hair. "That fucking cunt is the problem!" he shouts. Everyone in the waiting room stops. He looks around, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I need you all to please go on with your business. This is family matters. Thank you very much!" he growls.

Everyone quickly leaves, and puts their phones away. I look to the side and see several of our bodyguards at the corners guiding the people out. I sigh in relief. I watch as the bodyguards take the phones and discard them. Making sure that the videos and pictures that were taken are now gone. I shake my head in disgust. These people.

My eyes fall back on Elliot, who is breathing heavily. I look at the rest of the guys and see that they are quiet and disconnected from the world just the same. Faces are pale and sweat runs down their bodies from them being anxious about the news on Christian. The girls try their best, but the men are pushing themselves away from the world.

"We were on our way up to see that bitch so that Christian could break things off with her." Elliot sighs loudly. "Once we got into the penthouse, we saw Leila sitting in the living room watching a movie while eating popcorn. She's been acting normal these past few months, so we haven't had to worry about anything." Elliot runs a hand over his face.

"Well, Christian asks Leila if they could talk for a minute. Leila only said they could talk if it was her and him and it had to be in the bedroom. When we thought it was funny. So the guys and I laughed it off while Christian smacked the back of my head." a small smile plays on his lips. "The guys and I grabbed some beers and waited for them to come back. It took awhile so I was about to go get them until we heard Leila yelling. I ran to the bedroom with the guys behind me and saw that the door was cracked." Elliot mutters. He looks at Ethan.

"Leila was holding a gun to Christian. She was crying, and shouting at him. Christian just stood there with his eyes closed, lips moving. I don't know what he was saying though, it's like he was praying." Ethan chokes. "He's not even religious."

"What happened next?" Hannah asks. Luke looks at her.

"Leila told him to look at her, so he did. He knew what was going to happen. The sick part was, he saw us." I think all of our mouths fall open. Luke nods. "He saw us, and the pained look in his eyes before he took the bite of all those bullets was just as bad as seeing him being shot." Luke sobs.

"She shot him seven times." Ethan whispers. "How do you come back from that?" I can feel the Boulder in my throat.

"Where's Leila?" Kate asks angrily, holding onto Elliot. He shrugs.

"Christian dropped as soon as the last bullet hit him. She heard the door creak and pointed the gun at us, so we had to move." he said against her neck. "She got away so we could get to Christian."

"At least no one else is hurt." I say.

"Yet." Charlie growls. "The fucking whore is still out there."

"Police are hunting her down though. Let's keep our hopes up." I give everyone a small smile. _Hope_.

All we can do is hope. If that's what we can do then damn it, that's what I will do.

The smile fades away as soon as I see the doctor come through the doors. Is he here for us? Please don't be for us. The look on his face is a look of utter disaster. He looks disappointed and upset. Please not us.

Eyes fall to his clipboard. "Grey family."

My stomach drops like a sack of marbles. I take a deep breath and look at the guys. I watch them clench their teeth and get up. We all walk over to the doctor. His eyes widen when he sees the guys. I would freak out if I didn't know them too. The guys are pretty big.

"Are you all family?" he asks.

I open my mouth, but Elliot answers before me. "Yes." the man nods.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Ethan asks quickly. The doctor frowns.

"We can't be for sure right now. He was given a blood transplant due to the loss and one of the bullets punctured his pancreas. We've had to put his arm in a sling because one of the bullets was aimed directly at his shoulder. He's in a medically induced coma right now so the pain won't cause too much on him right now." he looks back down at the board. "We don't know when he'll wake up, it's up to him. I will be honest to all of you, Mr. Grey still isn't out of the woods. Far from it."

"Why?" I ask. The doctor rubs the back of his neck, shaking a bit.

"During the incident, Mr. Grey's heart was-" Luke stops him.

"Are you saying… " the doctor nods.

"Mr. Grey will need a heart transplant. Since he has the money and he's in good health, he's already our main priority." he says trying to make everything sound better.

"How's he staying alive without a heart?" Ethan asks. "I know. Nevermind, will he wake up and be able to talk to us?" he asks, tears falling down his cheeks.

We all are crying by now.

"Yes, but it will only last for a few months." the doctor tells us. Luke glares.

"Gee, thanks doc!" Luke snaps. "Instead of standing hear, go take care of our damn guy in there! Got it?" the doctor looks scared.

"How long til we know about the other heart?" I ask. I will my sleeve under my eyes.

"Maybe two weeks." I nod. He turns away quickly and walks down the hall.

Sobs fill the room. I can't believe this. I finally get him back and this happens. I need my baby girl. Carrick deserves to know as well. I sluggishly leave the waiting room and pull myself to the pediatric center with Charlie by my side.

Can things possibly get any worse?


	39. Chapter 39

**Some of you guys who don't get parts you want are very rude and over dramatic. Oh well.**

 **Anastasia**

I walk into my daughter's room and stop. My breath catches in my throat. I look over at Charlie who is as shocked as I am.

Across the room is Carrick. He's rocking in one of the wooden rocking chairs that is usually set up in the nurseries but is now set up in here. He is holding a pink bundle in his arms as a man in a white coat checks her over.

I think Carrick can feel our eyes on him, because he looks up and when he does his smile grows. That only makes me want to cry. He's holding my Gracie? The doctor turns around and smiles, holding his hand out. I take it.

"You must be Gracie's mother." I nod. "It seems that she's going to be perfectly fine. Carrick explained to me what the other pediatrician had told you." the man rolls his eyes, causing me to giggle. "Yes, she will have a few problems throughout her life that we will have to talk about. I have done an ultrasound to check which organs are missing." the man looks irritated. "She is missing no organs. I have no idea why he worried you like that. She has been having a few seizures, but that's normal with the medication she's on. She's premature." he gives me a small smile.

"So, a few more weeks in the hospital will probably be best for her. Let her grow. She's already breathing and eating on her own so that's the good part."

I can't help it. I cry. My baby girl is actually healing and she was never sick to begin with?

"She was never sick?" I gasp between sobs. He shakes his head.

"She was only premature." I throw my arms around him, causing him to awkwardly hug me. Everyone laughs.

I walk over to Gracie and Carrick. Moving the blanket away from her face, she looks up at me, those gray eyes piercing my heart. Christian… I feel tears fall and Charlie looks at me. His body radiates pain. The man was close to the band just like we are.

"Any news on Christian?" Carrick asks, playing with Grace's finger and slowly handing her to me. I look at Charlie and Carrick takes notice. "What's wrong?"

"H-" Charlie covers his mouth before emptying his stomach into the trashcan. Carrick's eyes widen.

"What's going on?" he asks again, getting out of the chair. I pull Gracie closer to me, and take Carrick's place.

"Christian. They said…" I bury my face in Gracie's blanket. "He needs a heart transplant."

When I peek up, all I see is Charlie leaning against the wall. A frown marks his face. I didn't want to tell Carrick. I should have just let Elliot tell him.

I take a deep a deep breath and rock my daughter. Nows not the time for this. He will be okay. I know he will. Right?

I repeat the mantra in my mind over and over again.

"Daddy will be perfectly fine." I whisper to her. The two of them are so strong.

 **Christian**

 _Where the hell is that beeping sound coming from?_

Son of a bitch. Why the hell does everything hurt? I try moving my arms but they feel like lead. What the fuck happened? Then it all comes back…

Leila.

The gun.

Her tears.

The pain.

Then darkness.

The last thing I remember is her pointing the gun at Elliot. Did she get the guys? Are they okay? Shit, what if they're dead because of me.

I hear noises around me and the beeping gets quicker. Voices fall into the room and footsteps close in. Shit, what's going on now?

"We're losing him!" someone shouts. Is that why I feel lighter?

"Get the paddles!" someone else shouts. Wait, I haven't even flatlined. Is this shit gonna hurt? Let me at least black out first.

I wait for the pain of the shock to hit me, but nothing comes. The rooms silent for a moment. Someone sighs. "Thank fuck. He's okay guys!" I hear multiple people clapping. Can I just hear something about my guys.

"Has anyone heard anything about the heart?" I hear a man ask.

"It's only been three days. It can take at least a week before news of a donor sir." he groans.

"Keep checking in all around." he snaps. "Did you make sure everyone signed an NDA?" I like this guy.

"Yes sir." the girl sounds scared.

"Alright, give him some more antibiotics and pain medication. I will let the family know that they are allowed to visit." I hear footsteps retreating.

I sigh inwardly. This is going to be a long wait.

 **This was a quick and messy chapter because I'm studying for a midterm I have to make up, haha. I want to give you guys a relief though and breathe freely until tomorrow. Until tomorrow.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Christian**

For the past two hours I have been counting down from hundred. Then I have been listening to every step each nurse makes as they walk in as they change my bags. I'm getting worried though. No sign of the guys. It's been two hours. Where is everyone? I want to know what the fuck is going on.

The darkness makes you feel alone. Something that I've never liked. I've had to go through it when my mom died because of selfish reasons on my side but now I don't know why I'm alone. I need my family with me.

"Can you idiots calm down? You're going to scare Gracie!" I hear Ana snap.

I hear muffled shouting, then a door slam open. I hear my beautiful Ana's voice fill the room. Fuck, I've missed her voice so much. My chest tightens as a child's cries fills the room. Is that my daughter? "Shh, it's okay baby. It's o- Elliot!" she snaps. I hear the guys chuckle, causing me to relax.

"What? I want to hold my niece." he laughs. "Isn't that right. Oh, I can't wait to pick on your daddy about teen years." I hear El sigh.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I think I hear Luke whisper.

"Come on Luke, we need to stay in good spirits for him. We're lucky they found one for him." Carrick snaps. Found what?

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's still hard. I just want him to wake up." I hear sobbing.

How long have I actually been asleep? At least I know that the guys are safe from Leila and haven't been harmed. I sigh. So much bullshit has been thrown our way. It seems like we can never get a break.

"Did you see that?" I hear Hannah say quickly, footsteps get closer.

"What? Oh no, are you high again babe?" Luke groans. I hear a slap and chuckle. Gasps feel the room.

"Get the doctor!" Ana says. "Baby. Baby, can you hear me?" I try talking, but can't. "Luke say something stupid again." she orders.

"Why not Elliot or Ethan?" I hear another slap causing me to laugh then groan. Okay, that fucking hurt. I guess I haven't been out that long.

"Can you not talk baby?" I feel a warm hand slip into mine. I want to go home with her and my daughter. I manage to squeeze her hand, earning a small kiss from her.

"Well,well,well. Look who's up." I hear someone say. Ana keeps running her thumb over the back of my hand. "I'm sorry , let me turn out the lights so you can try and open your eyes. I know you want to see this beautiful daughter of yours." I can't help but smile.

The light that was shining against my eyelids is now gone and it's now dark. I feel my eyes being pulled open and a light is being flashed in them. An older man is smiling down at me. He looks comforting and protective, reminding me of Grace. I sigh, causing him to frown.

"What's the matter? Pain anywhere?" he asks. I just stay quiet. Fuck, I miss my mom right now. "You have to talk to me Christian." Yeah… definitely Grace.

I manage to keep my eyes open and look down at the hand in mine. My Ana. I follow her curves and finally meet her eyes. Her eyes are swollen and red. As I try to keep my eyes open they fall on her mouth. She is biting that damn lip again. And on instinct, my hand moves to her chin, removing that damn thing.

I lay my head back against the bed. Okay, that was more exhausting than I thought it'd be. Chuckles go throughout the room. Assholes.

"He's going to be like this for a while. Especially when it's only been three weeks." Only three weeks. That's not bad. "Mr. Grey, I need to talk to you about a surgery that you are going to be having in the next two days."

Wait, two days? Without my consent? I can't even fucking talk and I have been in a goddamn coma for three damn weeks. Why am I having surgery? And why now?

He notices my change of behavior and sits down. "When that woman shot you, she had perfect aim at your heart." he says calmly. My mind goes back to Carrick's words.

" _We're lucky they found one for him."_

That's when I'm finally able to talk. I spit through my teeth.

"Baby, I don't want to use bad language in front of our daughter. Please get her out of here." I say in a hoarse voice. That fucking hurts. I grab my chest, and when I do the doctor calls the nurse.

The girls take Gracie back to the nursery. After the nurse gives me my pain medication, I lose it.

"I don't give a fuck about the goddamn heart." I shout, causing multiple employees to look into the room. "Is Leila locked away!?"

"Bro, please calm down. We can't have you giving out on us again." Elliot panics.

"The police are looking for her right now. There's a warrant for her arrest." Carrick says.

I rub my hands against the sheets. I'm fucking sweating. What if she gets near my daughter and Ana? I have a family now and I can't lose them. The monitors start getting louder. Shit, I have to calm down. How do I calm down again? Oh yeah, they shocked the shit out of me.

"Christian, calm the fuck down!" Elliot scrambles over to me. His eyes are wide. He grabs my face in between his. "Breathe man. I'm not going to let that fucking bitch get your daughter and future wife. I promise. You have to calm down though, because they need you. Okay?" I nod. "Two more days til the surgery, we will up security if that's what it will take to keep you at bay. Until then, you need to stay stress free."

"It's going to be pretty hard." my voice cracks. Ethan brings me water. I gladly take it.

"You get to spend time with Gracie at least." I roll my eyes, but bring my head to my hands and groan.

"Now I don't have to worry about one of you boys being rude." Carrick chuckles. Thanks dad.

"Ass."I mutter. "It's also not really spending time with her when I can barely hold her."

"Man, we take care of our bodies. You will have to keep on top of that because of therapy. We're all going to help you." Luke says. My mind drifts to Ana and her kind of therapy. It's like Luke can read me. "Chris, you just woke up and your minds already in the gutter."

We all start laughing. Pain shoots through my chest again. Oh, this is going to be a long healing process. I shake my head.

"Can you bring me my daughter?" I see Charlie open the door with my daughter in his arms.

"You don't even have to ask." he's rocking my daughter in his arms. "Look Gracie, it's your daddy." he walks in the room and closer to the bed.

"Thank you Charlie." I grin, cradling her in my arms.

"No problem man. I think I lost my balls spending time with these women." he says walking away and falling into a chair. We all laugh.

I run my finger along her cheek. They look so much fuller and pinker. She's not as pale as when I saw her. Her hair has grown thicker, and the soft curls bounce softly as she moves against my chest. I ignore the pain and pull her closer.

She's so beautiful. I run my hands over her small soft hands. Gracie squeezes my finger, then opens her eyes.

I can see myself looking back at me. My own birth mother. The purity of my adoptive mother Grace. The stress of Leila and the surgery completely leave me as I hold my daughter in my arms.

"Dude, you are your daughter's bitch." Luke says out of nowhere. I glare at him.

"Watch your mouth." I snap. Dad Smacks the back of his head causing Gracie to coo. I grin.

"Are you serious?" Luke says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"Getting lunch." Charlie says. I look at Gracie.

"That means I have you all to myself before mommy gets back." I say, kissing her nose. I look up at the guys who are smirking at me. "What?"

Ethan shrugs. "I never pictured you being a dad Chris." he sighs. "You're showing that you'd move mountains for her." he smiles.

"I'm stuck in a bed, where all I can do is hold her. That's not doing much." I say while looking at her, as she tries to bite my finger. When's the last time she ate?

"Son, you do realize you called in Dr. Brookter to check up on her. Her other doctor had gotten everything wrong about her diagnosis." my eyes widen. My dad nods. Gracie starts sucking on my finger.

"Charlie, when's the last time she ate?" I ask him.

"Just before coming in here. Why?" he asks. I nod down. He chuckles.

"Bring a pacifier and burp rag before you come back." he nods before walking out. Everyone games at me. "What?"

"How the hell do you know about this baby stuff?" Luke asks.

"I helped mom in the pediatric ward when we were off tour." I whisper. "Remember when they had that bad epidemic?"

"I remember." dad says. "Your mom was so proud of you. So good with the kids." he smiles.

"How did we not know about that?" El asks.

"Each of us were volunteering in different locations." I mutter, looking up to see Charlie walk through the door. He hands me the bottle, burp rag, and pacifier.

I put the nipple of the bottle at her lips until she finds it and, she sucks on it hungrily. Twenty minutes without a bottle and she's already greedy. As I watch her, I see that her eyes are drooping shut. Maybe she needed this to fall asleep. I wanted to keep watching her though. Daddy has to take what he can get though.

"That was quick." I hear Charlie mutter. "She hasn't fallen asleep that quick before." he says annoyed, causing the guys to laugh. I hush them.

"I guess she's a daddy's girl." Ethan says. My eyes fall back on her. Her lashes fan around her cheeks.

"I guess she is." I say quietly, setting the bottle to the side and pulling her closer to me.

 **Ugh, late update, I know. Sorry.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Anastasia**

I let Charlie take Gracie up to Christian earlier so that he could spend some time with her. I also did it so me and the girls could have a break from the crying. Kate told me to throw that on Elliot. I couldn't help but giggle.

All throughout lunch I was looking at my phone waiting for a text from Charlie, in case something happened. What if Gracie made Christian's blood pressure rise and made him go into cardiac arrest? What if Gracie has another seizure and Christian doesn't know what to do?

"Steele? What's wrong?" Kate asks. "You look really pale."

"I-uh.." I need to hurry and check on them. "I need to go check on Gracie." I pull out my phone, but Hannah grabs it.

"Stop. Do you think Charlie would have called if something would have happened?" she asks.

"I guess not." I sigh. The girls start clapping dramatically. "Oh shut up." I laugh.

I hear ringing, and hear that it's my phone. Hannah looks at it and answers. "Hey, Charlie." that's all it takes. "Ana wait!" I hear her shout, but I jump out of my seat and run to the elevator hitting the button.

I jump through the sliding doors and hit the right number, waiting anxiously for my floor. Oh my god, which one of my babies is it? What's wrong with them? Why must it be my family!

The doors slide open to Christian's floor and I run down the hallway, getting looks. Most likely from fans. I'm thankful that they are leaving us alone, they have been kind to all of us. Even the slutty nurses. That's probably because of the girls snapping at them.

As I get closer to Christian's room, I don't hear anything. I watch Charlie walk out, arms crossed. He shakes his head when he sees me. I frown. He waves me in. "Next time listen to the conversation before going into full blown panic mode Momma bear." he says, walking in the room.

When I walk in, I can't help but sob. Christian's head is laying against the side of the bed, on the railing, and he has Gracie in his arms. She is curled up close in his arms, and has fallen asleep. Wait…

I look at Charlie, and he nods.

"I know. She fell asleep quick."

"Wish she did that for us." I whisper. He chuckles.

"Daddy's girl." he murmurs.

"Damn." I whisper.

I hear quick footsteps and see the girls coming in. They quickly stop. Mia has a huge grin on her face when she sees the sight in front of her. I know how she feels.

They each slap my arm telling me to calm my tits before I end up being in a bed beside Christian.

The girls go to their guys and sit with them and I go sit in a seat beside Christian's bed. I'm thankful they let all of us stay in here at the same time with him. It's usually not allowed. Right now, security is standing outside the doors.

Christian suddenly sneezes, causing Gracie to do the same. I watch her rub her nose on Christian's chest.

"That." Luke stops, causing us to look at him. "Was the most cutest damn thing I've ever seen." we all have to cover our mouths to hide our laughter to keep from waking the two.

"I think you're losing your touch babe." Hannah grins. Luke kisses her deeply.

"That little one right there is going to break me. So yes. I'm going to lose my touch baby." Luke looks at Gracie. "We may not be blood related, but she will always be considered my niece."

The love that shines in there eyes when they look at my daughter makes my heart clench. I will always know that my daughter will be safe. Protected. I won't always have to depend on security.

"Okay, what are we going to do about telling the fans about holding off concerts and touring?" Hannah says.

"Yeah, because Christian needs to get the okay before or even if he can go on anymore. You girls can keep going, you have no excuses. We can take care of the baby." Elliot says. I glare at him.

"No, Christian doesn't need that stress." I snap.

I hear a yawn, and look over to see Christian running a hand through his hair.

"Set up a press conference before the surgery. I want to ask the doctor if I can even perform anymore before we do it. Anastasia, I know how to take care of a child and Gracie is a stress reliever for me. So enough." he orders. "I know about her seizures and medications. Situations like those, I know what to do."

"But-" he stops me, and grabs my hand.

"I know you're worried about the both of us, but you can't just give up on your career. You realize if you give up on your career you give up on theirs as well?" he looks back at the girls. The girls give me sad smiles. I look back at Christian then at Gracie.

"You're an ass. You know that, right?"

"A smart one." he gives me a tired smile. Oh I've missed that.

"Yes, a smart one." he chuckles.

"I'll get the doctor." Elliot says, jumping up and running out of the room.

 **Christian**

We wait for the doctor to come in and it's making us anxious.

The guys could easily retire with the amount of money they have at this point, but I know they don't want to. Their life is music. Maybe if things don't turn out well, we'll try something different. I just don't want the guys blaming me. But fuck, it was my fault.

As the conversion flows throughout the room, all eyes fall to the door. The doctor has a smile on his face as he comes in. That's good. Right?

He knows I'm a singer and he knows of my past I'm sure of because of my family. I look down at my daughter. Calm down Grey. Everything will be fine either way because you have Ana and Gracie.

That's it.

I have Anastasia and my daughter and nothing else matters but them.

I feel myself relax, and an idea pops in my head. I look at the guys.

"If it comes down to it, a music shop? Just so we can stay close to our passion." I tell them. They smile.

"It will be the best fucking fun bro." Ethan grins. The doctor coughs, causing us to look at him.

"Sorry to tell you this Mr. Grey, but you're going to have to wait on that shop." he says with a chuckle. I love this doctor. "After the surgery you will have to wait six months before another tour, but you will be able to sing and perform again." everyone cheers causing baby girl to startle awake. Ana and I glare at them.

"Shh, it's okay baby." the pain in my shoulder and stomach are getting worse. I guess the medication is wearing off.

I'm guessing the doctor saw the look on my face, and exactly knew what was going on. He calls the nurse in to give me more medication. Ana takes Gracie from me as I start dozing off.

"I'm so sick of fucking sleeping." I mutter.

"I know baby, but get over it." Ana says, kissing me.

"No." I whisper, blacking out.


	42. Chapter 42

**The performance was the makeup scene. Sadly, just no makeup sex. I know, I frowned a bit to.**

 _ **One month later**_

 **Christian**

It's been a month since the surgery and since we had the press conference. The press conference only involved two reporters and they were very kind. We all stayed in the room, but the guys and me were the only ones filmed. We explained the situation about the surgery and how long it would take before another concert could take place. The video was released minutes after being taken.

They asked if they could take pictures of Gracie. All I could do was look at them in shock. These reporters were respectful and not monsters like the usual ones. We let them have a few pictures of all of us together and the both left, thanking us.

The surgery didn't go too well at first due to the fact that I was losing too much blood.

I asked everyone to leave the room before the surgery took place that day. When I talked to the doctor, I made sure that nothing left his mouth if anything serious happened during the operation. I wanted him to just tell them that it went smoothly and give him the basic rundown of it. Not worrying them.

I know that's bad, but why worry them more than I should. They didn't lose me once during the time they operated on me and all the doctors were surprised. Especially due to my stress levels. Except for the main surgeon. He knew that I would come out in good shape and spirits. When I woke up he greeted me with a big smile with Dr. Brookter by his side.

I was confused at why Brookter was there then found out that he was telling me everything he was finding out about Gracie's disorder. The two doctors figured it would make me feel better if I had good news about my daughter. Oh, and I was happy. But, I passed out as soon as I grabbed his hand thanking him, and that was only because I was dosed up on some painkillers.

"Son of a bitch!" I'm brought back to the present when I hear dumb ass a.k.a Luke shouting. "What the fuck man? You're supposed to be weak!" he says annoyed.

I look down and see Luke below me. His face is smashed into the mat. I look up and see Elliot, Ethan and Charlie laughing. Rolling off of Luke I get up and walk to get my water bottle.

The guys and I are in the gym at Elliot's place. We've been in here for about an hour and I've been kicking Luke's ass on the mat. I've been staying with Elliot til I buy a new place since we don't want the accident triggering memories for me.

It's been entertaining living with Elliot. It's like being a teenager again. Especially like a teenager...

"Man how are you already pulling through so quickly?" Luke asks, still lying on the ground. I walk over to him and hold out my hand. He takes it, and I pull him up.

"I don't know." I say nonchalantly. "Maybe, because I haven't had sex in a while. You guys, on the other hand, are having at it with your girls while I'm stuck looking at a damn sexy goddess 24/7 and not able to touch her." I say irritated. "So yeah, maybe beating the shit out of a bag helps."

All their eyes widen. They all look at each other then start laughing. Before I jump at them I see the girls walk in and see Ana carrying in Gracie's car seat.

Oh. Fuck. Me…

My eyes run down Ana's body, she's wearing tiny black shorts that show the perfect curves of her ass. I feel the air leave my body. Is that good? The green sports bra she wears, I want to run my tongue along every dimple and curve.

Ever since she had Gracie she's had curves from hell and I've been trying to hint that I've wanted to fuck her again but I guess she's not getting it. I need to get her pregnant again. I want to see my child growing inside this woman in front of me.

Fuck me… breathing in through my nose then out through my mouth. I can feel myself growing against the fabric of my gym shorts. Don't need that in front of my daughter.

Before the guys can laugh, I go to the bathroom.

I lock the door to the bathroom and put my hands on the sink. This woman is going to kill me. I splash water on my face, but shit doesn't help. The only thing that I know that will help is Ana.

I hold onto the sink and release my cock from my shorts, sighing in relief.

Before I can even think of relieving myself, there's a knock at the door. I grit my teeth, and pull my shorts back up.

I unlock the door and snatched it open.

"What!" I snap. Feeling myself being yanked down I look up and see Ana smirking.

"Did you just snap at me Mr. Grey?" she scolds me seductively. Shit.

"Ana, please." I beg, closing my eyes. I can't take any more of this shit.

I watch her take a step back. I frown. She just raises an eyebrow with a small smirk across her face.

"Baby, you're the one who's hurt." she says. "You have all the power here. Remember that." I think my mouth just dropped open.

"You mean.." she nods.

I grab her around the waist and pull her to me, slamming her lips to mine. She moans against my lips, so I pull her into the bathroom and slam the door shut. Hopefully the guys can watch Gracie for a bit.

I pull away from her. "Why the fuck couldn't you tell me this shit like two weeks ago?" I growl and slam her against the wall. She whimpers.

"I wanted you to get better baby. It's only been a month and a couple of days." she moans as I grind against her. "I've missed you being inside me."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you." I say against her neck.

She runs her hands along my back, but stops. I look down at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The muscles in your back. So fucking sexy." she whispers. I chuckle.

"Wrap your legs around me. This is going to be quick baby."

"Are you sure you're okay to do th-"

Slamming my lips against hers, I slide her shorts down and see that she's not wearing any underwear. Looking up at her, I see a wicked glint in her eye. She knew that my limitations would be finally pushed today. Fucking clever.

I drop my shorts and boxers around my thighs, not giving to shits about the romance. We both need this.

I place the tip of my cock at her slick entrance. I watch her mouth fall open and eyes close as I slowly push into her.

"No, look at me Ana." I growl.

When her eyes open, I notice that they've turned a shade darker. She's so fucking beautiful.

"Christian move." she whines. I shake my head.

"Let me savor you baby." I kiss her neck causing her to shiver.

"Fuck savoring, move." she snaps.

The heels of her feet dig into my ass and tries to push me closer to her. I push deeper into her causing her to latch onto my neck. Damn it.

I pull out of her and ease back into her again. I can feel her dripping down my cock. She has been suffering just as much as I have and knowing that she hasn't been pushing me just because she's been thinking about my health makes things better than they already were with her.

I pull all the way out of her and slam back into her, causing her to gasp. I kiss her hard as her orgasm takes over, groaning as she milks my dick. Ana sighs in relief as her orgasm leaves her. Fuck, I need more of her.

She unwraps her legs from my waist and puts them on the ground. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kisses me and starts to walks toward the door.

Before she can leave, I grab her wrist bend her over the sink. In the mirror I can see her reflection, and her pupils have dilated. Bingo. I grin.

"Round two baby?"

"Fuck yes." she moans.

"Stay against the sink and don't move." she watches me carefully as I kneel on the ground.

I keep her wrists held in my hand and plant a kiss on this perfect ass of hers. She squirms a bit. I grin.

"Don't move baby." that gets her. I slip a finger into her slick folds. "Always so wet for me."

"Always." she sighs.

I add another finger causing her to cry out. I watch as come starts dripping down her leg. Her clit is begging for me at this point.

Moving my fingers quickly in her, I run my tongue up her inner thigh. I've missed the taste of her so much. As soon as my lips wrap around around her clit and she bucks her hips. Moving my fingers faster, her moans get louder. I bite down on her thigh. She squeaks.

"Quiet down baby. Remember the others." she blushes. I stand up causing her to frown. "Don't worry baby we're not finished yet."

I let go of her wrists and grab her hips, easing into her from behind. She bites down on that plump lip of hers. I can already feel my balls drawing up. This woman can make a quick fuck seem like a long lasting one.

"Come baby." I grit.

She grips the edge of the sink and arches her back. I keep pounding into her, riding out my orgasm, giving her everything I have and pouring myself into her. I feel all the energy leave my body, and that causes me to laugh.

She looks at me through the mirror. "What?"

"This exhausts me, but working out doesn't." she giggles. I pull out of her causing her to wince. I smirk.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face." I put my hands up.

"No smug smile here." I grin. She rolls her eyes and pulls up her shorts.

I pull up my boxers and shorts and pull Ana to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks at me. Trailing my hands around her waist, I lay my forehead against hers.

"I found a house. It's one that's close to here so that me and the guys could stay close together." I tell her. She grins.

"That's amazing Christian. I want to see it." she orders playfully. I hide a smile.

"There's actually three I want you to see. I want you to help me pick it out." I say kissing running my hand along her cheek. She looks shocked. "What?"

"You actually want me to help you pick out your home?" I sigh.

"Ana, I know that this isn't romantic like the movies and being asked in the middle of the bathroom is probably the last place but-" she kisses me.

Her fingers tighten in my hair, and if it wasn't for our daughter out there I would take my woman up to that bedroom right now.

"Yes. Gracie and I will move in with you." okay, I don't think I've smiled this hard since Gracie. I look down at Ana.

"I love you so much Ana." I whisper. I watch her lip tremble.

"I love you too. Please try not to piss off anymore psychotic bitches again. Okay?" she says through small tears. "Because knowing that you love me and losing you would really put a damper on things."

I laugh, pulling her closer. "Let's go see Gracie. I'm pretty sure they know what we're doing."

"They knew what we were doing as soon as I took off in the general direction." we laugh as we walk down the hallway towards the gym.

As we walk into the gym, I see Ethan and Elliot in the ring. I look over and see Mia with Gracie in her arms. Looking over at Ana, I run over to Gracie and snatch her up giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl. How was your nap?" I ask her. All she does is giggle. I make a face. "What, do I have something on my face? Mommy seems to like daddy's face. " I say smirking at Ana. She blushes. That causes everyone to laugh.

"Christian, would you shut up." she snaps. I pretend to think.

"No." I grin, looking back down at Gracie. "We're going to have fun irritating mommy aren't we?" I coo.

"Oh, shit. Gracie has him by the balls." Hannah says. I flip her off.

"Wait, she's only three months old. How do we know she's going to be a daddy's girl." Ana asks.

"Because she barely sleeps at night when she's away from Christian." Kate says. "Daddy's girl."

"Next kid we have can be mommy's boy or girl." I shouldn't have said that because Elliot spit his water everywhere. Which was aimed at me. "Really man? You're lucky you were behind me." I snap.

"I'm sorry, but you're already talking about another kid.. It's kind of shocking." he is still coughing.

"You idiot, I'm not talking about now. Please get your spit water off my back if you could." he chuckles.

"Oh, sorry." I roll my eyes.

Gracie is blowing bubbles from her cheeks. "You're uncle El just doesn't use common sense. Hopefully he doesn't rub that off on you." I peek over at Elliot, grinning.

"That was rude you ass." El says.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The girls and I are looking at three places that are for sale. They're close by so I don't have to worry about being away from you guys."

"Man, you know that you don't have to rush things. Take your time." he says.

"I'm fine El. I will have these two with me. I won't be alone."

"You're moving in with him Steele?" Kate asks Ana. Don't you dare make her doubt things Kate.

"Yes, I am." Ana looks lovingly at me. I grin.

"Finally!" we all chuckle.

The smile falls from my face as my vision starts to blur. I look over and squint, and see Ethan looking at me.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I practically shove Gracie in his arms as my arms feel as if they turn into lead. They all look at me as if I'm crazy, but a wave of nausea hits me.

As my breath leaves me, I watch my face hit the ground.

"Christian!" I hear Elliot's muffled voice shout. "Call the ambulance and get his goddamn doctor on the phone!" I think he says.

My body starts going numb as I try smiling to reassure all of them. I watch as, I think Ana, lies down next to me, her hand moving to my cheek. I know she's worried about me. I can't even see the look on her face to know it.

"I love you." I slur.

My eyes are forced shut and darkness takes over.


	43. Chapter 43

**To the guest who said that sex and exercise weren't supposed to be going on at that point and for me to do research. Lady, why did you think I did this whole shit about Christian going down for the count? *Slap* anyways… new chapter here we come.**

 **Anastasia**

Pacing back in forth in the middle of the hallway, the guys and I are trying to keep a calm situation as the doctor overlooks Christian.

I fucking knew I shouldn't have let Christian fuck me. I fucking knew it! But all I could see, was him looking at me like I was his favorite toy. I knew what he was going to do in that bathroom. I wanted to be the one to do it for him.

Instead it landed him in the hospital.

Dropping in the seat close to Kate, thoughts run through my head. What if this was the last time and his body couldn't take it anymore? Pain fills my entire body when I look at Gracie.

 _Daddy's girl._

"What's taking him so long?" Ethan asks.

"Let the doctor do his job, Ethan. It takes time." Carrick says calmly.

Poor Carrick. I know this is hard on him, especially when we just thought Christian was on the road to recovery. Instead he's taking a leap back.

"Sorry." he grunts.

When I look up, I see a woman walk out. I go to stand, to ask about Christian, but only see it's a nurse. How long does this shit fucking take? I need to know if he's okay or not.

"Grey family?" I look up and see the small nurse call out. Looking at the guys in confusion, I just shrug and push Gracie's stroller with me.

"That's us. Is he okay?" I ask quickly.

For a minute the woman doesn't answer. It makes my stomach drop to my feet, and sweat run along my neck. That is, I see she's staring at the guys. Are you fucking serious, at a time like this? I groan loudly causing her to jump. Elliot chuckles, and I watch her body turn a shade of red. Oh Jesus lady, come on.

"Oh, um." she scratches the back of her neck. I narrow my eyes. "Doctors don't know that I came and got you yet." I frown.

"Then why are you here?" I quickly ask. "Is he okay."

"Yeah, just being a real dick head." she mutters. That causes us to laugh. "He wants to see you guys. So if I get fired, I'd like my rent paid for two months please." she turns and walks down the hall.

As we follow her I hear the guys talking.

"Wow, I like her." Ethan says.

"Great ass too." Charlie hints.

"Don't you guys know how to whisper?" she asks aloud.

"Um, no." Elliot says questionably causing us to laugh. She shakes her head, hiding a smile.

We stop in front of room 313c. Voices are coming from the other side and the look on the girl's face tells us that we should prepare ourselves.

"Let the little one go in last so he can calm down. He's upset about being in the hospital again. Hopefully you all won't be here for more than a few more hours."

"So it wasn't anything serious?" Carrick gets to the main question. She shakes her head.

"Not at all. He worked himself too hard. The daily routines he was putting himself through may have been good for him at some point in the nearby future, but he was forcing it to quickly upon himself." she leans against the wall. "He wanted to get better quickly, and with a child I understand." she looks down at Gracie with a smile.

"Just don't let him push himself too hard. The doctor will explain everything else when he gets here." pushing herself off the wall she opens the door, and motions for us to come in.

"Can I go home now? And why the hell am I still plugged up to this shit?" he snaps at the girl. Before I can scold Christian, the girl rips him a new one.

"No, you can't go home." she snaps. "Next time think before your dumbass pushes himself too far. Now sit there and wait until the doctor gets in." the two glare at each other.

"Are you supposed to talk to a patient like that?" Hannah asks playfully.

"Nope, need a new job anyways." she says taking the clipboard and writing down notes. "Nice meeting you all. Well almost all of you." she says the last under her breath before walking out.

We all are still for a moment until Charlie darts out of the room after her. That causes us to laugh again. Well, except for Christian. I hear him mutter the word bitch under his breath. I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong with you baby?" I ask, walking over to him. He shakes his head.

"I'm just sick of this place Anastasia. Where's my baby girl?" I watch his eyes soften at the mention of Gracie.

I walk over to her stroller and see that she's awake. It's like she knew we were close to him. Oh this relationship these two have going on is going to be something.

I unbuckle her, and carry her over to Christian. He smiles as soon as she's in his arms. I watch Gracie bite his finger. Her first tooth has been trying to push through and she's been very irritated lately. Hopefully Christian can come down the monster.

"I missed you." he whispers to her. She lets out a squeal of delight causing us to laugh.

"I think she missed you too." I grin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Instead he turns his head and kisses me on the lips.

"Gotcha." he smirks.

"Okay bro, you need to slow things down from now on." El tell Christian. "We can't have you scaring us like that again."

"I suppose you're right." Christian agrees. "I just figured if I worked hard enough I would get better quicker."

"Well, you've gotten stronger and bigger if that counts." Luke says. I bite my lip. Oh yes he has.

"Seriously Ana?" Hannah laughs. Did I just say that out loud? I look down at Christian who is grinning at me.

"You know what? I'm feeling a lot better." he sticks his tongue out at Gracie. She smiles, showing the white spot on her gums.

"You have to wait for the doctor son." Carrick says. Christian rolls his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah." he says kissing Gracie's nose, ignoring him. I love watching the two of them. Ever since Christian started spending time with her a grind has stayed put on my face. I fucking love it.

"Thankfully we're away from the press man, because if they saw you like this they would eat this up." Ethan chuckles.

"I'll keep them away from you baby girl." Christian says to Gracie. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're unbelievable." he looks down at me and frowns. "Such an amazing man and father." he kisses my forehead.

The door opens and we see Charlie walk in with a big grin on his face. Looking down, I see a piece of paper in his hand. I guess he got the girls number. Christian groans.

"Don't tell me you're going to be fu- hanging out with that girl?" he looks at Charlie.

"I don't know." he grins. "I just liked how she put you in your place. It's entertaining." Christian glares at him.

Right before Christian can snap, the doctor walks through the door. The girl from earlier is with him and she keeps looking at her watch. I guess she wants out of here as well.

"I guess it didn't take you long for a checkup Grey." the doctor says.

"Really? Nows not the time for jokes doc." he huffs.

"You need to smile once in awhile." the girl mutters. Oh goodness.

"I swear to God." Christian snaps.

"Nurse Ashley was just trying to say that you are pushing yourself too hard and need to take it easy for the next few weeks." the doctor glares at Ashley. She holds her hands up in surrender.

"When can I leave?" Christian asks.

"As soon as she gets the discharge papers ready for you." I look at the doctor in shock.

"But what abo-" Christian covers my mouth with his free hand.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Yeah, now about those discharge papers?"

Ashley laughs and walks out. I guess she is going to get them so we can leave. The doctor explains the right exercise and diet that Christian should be on so that he shouldn't be experiencing spells like this again. If he does experience spells again, we should just lie him down in bed and make sure to check his blood pressure.

They gave us a monitor so we could take home. We have to check his pressure every several hours just to make sure it doesn't get too high, especially after workouts. This is irritating Christian.

The doctor said that Christian will have to be monitored for three more months, but that's great compared to usual patients. He's in great shape and health, so the healing process will be quicker, he just can't push himself. That means bed rest.

The girls and I let out an 'aww' when we saw a pouting Christian sitting in front of us. He just rolled his eyes and told the doctor to go on.

Giving Christian a prescription for nausea medication, he said that we should watch over him and made sure he should take it easy.

"Okay, I'll take it easy. Now can I get dressed and go home?" he asks. Right on time, Ashley comes walking in.

"Yes, you can go home." she says in a grateful voice.

"I really don't like you." Christian snaps at her while carefully handing me Gracie.

"The feelings mutual." I raise an eyebrow.

Wow, I guess Christian really pissed her off while we were in the waiting room. I watch Charlie walk over to her and throw an arm over her shoulder. I watch her blush. Thankfully the doctor left the room.

"Why are you guys so violent to each other?" he asks.

"Because he was a dick." she says like it's obvious. Luke laughs. "Oh my gosh, excuse my language." she shakes her head as she looks at Gracie. She looks ashamed.

"You're fine Ash. It happens." I pat her arm.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" she asks Christian. He shakes his head.

As she starts walking out the door, Charlie stops her. She looks back.

"We still on for tonight?" he asks. She looks annoyed.

"I told you to let me think about it." he shrugs.

"It's been an hour." she groans, walking out.

Everyone leaves the room so Christian can get dressed. I help him out of his gown, finally able to see the scar from his surgery. He notices me staring and turns around. I guess he's going to be self conscious of the mark until I can do something about it.

As he grabs his shirt, I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks over at me and gives me a small smile. Shit he's upset.

"You know, Christian, you don't have to be embarrassed by it." I tell him.

"I feel like a chick." he laughs sadly. "Feeling ugly by some goddamn scar. I'm not able to take my damn shirt off in front of my own woman without feeling disgusted." he quickly throws on his shirt.

I feel tears sting my eyes. Kissing his neck, I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Do you know how damn sexy and handsome you are? And that scar you have shows that you fought a battle to stay with us baby." I bury my face in his back. "Never doubt yourself. That scar makes you sexier."

I feel his hands run along my arms and on my hands. A sigh leaves my beautiful man.

"Thank you baby." he whispers, turning around and pulling me in his arms. He gives me a soft kiss then grabs my hand, tugging me out the door.

We start walking towards the family, but as we do Christian tells me he'll be right back. I look over and see him walking towards the doctor. Oh boy.

When I reach Hannah, I pick Gracie up and give her her teething ring. But Gracie starts crying, so I start patting her on the back and bouncing her in my arms. I check her diaper and see that it's not that.

"Can you hand me her bottle babe." I tell Kate.

"Mia just fed her." she sighs.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Is your belly hurting?" I ask her.

"What's wrong?" I look over and see Christian frowning.

"Baby girl is upset. I think her stomach's upset." I start patting her back but she starts squirming too much. Looking over at Christian, I wait for him to hold out his hands.

Handing her over, Gracie is sucking in deep breaths trying to calm down. Christian wipes the tears from her cheeks and rocks her. Gracie falls silent after a while, and her silent snores fall around us. I stick my tongue at Christian, grinning. I love how Gracie is so attached to him.

"Wow. So, what were you saying about that music store?" Luke asks. That causes Elliot to laugh.

While we walk out of the hospital, I look over at Christian as he puts Gracie in her car seat.

"What were you talking to the doctor about?" a big smile spreads across his face.

"Just asking if sex is allowed, you know, just to make sure." he winks. "It is, I just can't over exert myself." he pouts. I giggle as he shuts the back door.

I get in the front passenger seat, and wait for Christian. He hops in and leans over, kissing me.

"You might have to help me with that over exerting shit." he whispers. I roll my eyes.

"Christian." I scold.

"I know. I know." he starts the car, and pulls out of the parking lot.

On our drive back to Elliot's, he grabs my hand and talks about the new place. We are supposed to be looking at the homes tomorrow and I'm really excited about it. I already can't wait to have all of us living together.

Bringing my hand to his lips, he kisses my ring finger. I smile.

"I love you." I tell him.

He keeps driving, staying quiet the whole time. I'm worried why, until we reach a red light.

We pull to a stop, and he turns to look at me with a smile on his face. Grabbing my chin, he brings my lips to his then pulling away before the kiss can deepen.

"I love you too." he says.

Tangling his fingers with mine again he looks at the light and watches as it turns green. He takes off towards Elliot's so that we can get the little one rested.


	44. Chapter 44

**No, the music store was sarcasm because of Gracie wanting all of Christian's attention. The store was for only if Christian had gotten worse or if he couldn't perform anymore. Luke was just telling a joke.**

 _ **Christian**_

We are looking at the houses today. It was supposed to be a week ago but Gracie started getting a cold. Not willing to get her any worse, especially with her condition, we've been keeping her inside until the cold has passed and cleared up. Thankfully it has, because both Ana and I have been miserable with her. Seeing your little girl with something that's only supposed to be a cold, but she can barely breathe makes your bones chill.

So with multiple breathing treatments and us giving her her medications, we were finally able to help her breathe through the night. The doctor said it would get easier as she gets older, but the winters would be rough and Gracie would have to take care of herself. The first thing I said was that she would, which caused him to laugh. He thinks I'm fucking joking.

On the tour of the first house, both of us weren't that impressed. Yes, it was big. It just wasn't a family home. Oh and let me not forget that there was too many floors. Ana didn't stop to mention that to me. She said that Gracie could easily get lost in the place. All I did was roll my eyes, but that earned me a slap to the head which got a giggle from baby girl. What happened to daddy's girl?

When we drove up to the second house, I asked Ana how she liked it so far. She just smiled, and I knew what that meant. I felt the same. The only reason I chose these homes was because they were close to the guys.

The home was a little smaller, which Ana liked a lot more. She saw the shading of the trees by the side of the house and thought about Gracie so that was another thing that made her smile widen. When we walked inside she started to like it a lot more. What I didn't tell her about this home is that it was practically new. It wasn't hard to find out though with the smell of the freshly painted walls.

To be honest, I didn't like this one either. The kitchen wasn't big enough for me and the girls and what I think a mess Ana makes when she cooks. I hide a smile. None of the rooms would be good enough for mine and Ana's studio either. I guess it all depends on the next option.

After putting Gracie in her car seat, I hop in the driver's seat and grab Ana's hand. She lays her cheek on my shoulder and looks up at me.

"What do you think of this one?" she asks. I shrug.

"Not close enough to the family." I say. She looks away. "What?" I ask as I pull out of the driveway.

"You didn't like the kitchen did you?" she grins. I grin back.

"Did you see how small it was?" I say, shocked.

"Aww, calm down my little princess." the kisses my neck. I roll my eyes.

"Little?" she looks up at me keeping her chin on my shoulder.

"As that all you heard?" she asks. "Not the Princess part?" I bat my eyelashes, causing her to giggle.

"Trust me, you know why your ego's big." I grin and stop the car, bringing my lips down to hers.

"Let's hurry and go see that other house so we can put Gracie down for a nap." I say against her lips. "Because I know I sure as hell need one."

"Mmm, sure you do." I grin, and pull out onto the road and head to our next destination.

To be honest I'm a little excited about this one. It's the closest one to the guys, and it's half a mile from my dad. Hopefully Ana and I will like it more than the others, because I really don't want to have someone come into our new home a redesign a new kitchen for us. Okay, off topic with the kitchen.

It takes us about ten minutes to get to the sound. Ana is talking my ear off about what we are going to do with Gracie's room. When I start banging my head against the window dramatically, she laughs, punching my arm. I smile. I can't believe we're actually moving in together.

Punching the code that the realtor gave me into the gate, I pull through. As I pull up to the house, I notice a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Driving around and pulling in front of the house, I shut off the car and climb out. As Ana gets Gracie out, I grab her diaper bag. Elliot was right, press would get a kick out of this. Christian Grey carrying a diaper bag.

Grabbing the keys from under the mat, I unlock the door. I look over and can already see a big grin on Ana's face. My girls liking it already. Good.

"Like it so far?" I ask her.

"How'd you figure?" her smile widens.

"Just a guess." I chuckle, opening the door and grabbing her hand. I hear her gasp. I think we found it.

Walking through the foyer, I take notice that the place is kind of out dated. In front of us is a long stairwell. When I turn to my head I see an open space that looks like it should be for a living room. Well, maybe for our kind of family. Turning around I notice that Gracie and Ana are gone. No wonder my hand felt cold.

Walking further into the house, I still don't see them. A cold chill runs through me. I hate when she fucking does this.

"Ana?" I call out.

"Up here babe." she shouts.

I hear her shout from up the stairs. How the hell did she get up there so quick? Shaking my head, I make my way up the stairs and start checking every room for the two of them. I don't find them until I reach the master bedroom.

When I open the double doors, I see the two girls I love standing on a balcony, overlooking the sound. I see the beautiful smile on Ana's face as she points at certain times for Gracie. I lean against the door and watch them. An idea pops in my head, so I bring out my phone and take a picture of the two.

Looking at the picture, a thought runs through my mind. Where did the manwhore go? Where did the man who didn't care about anyone but himself run off to after his mother died? Instead of being in rehab or intoxicated on the floor with Elliot trying to wake me up, I have these two.

I slide my phone back in my pocket and look up to see Ana looking at me with a frown.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I smile and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around the two of them.

"I've never been happier." I stop, pursing my lips. "Do you like the house?" she grins.

"Do you?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Baby, do you like the house?" I watch her teeth sink into her lip.

"I love it Christian."

"I'll call the realtor and tell her which one we chose." I kiss her. The smile fades from her face.

"What about you?" she asks. "Which one do you like best?"

"I don't care baby, as long as you're happy, and as long as we're close to the guys." I tell her. "Now come on. While you and Gracie rest, I will take care of the paperwork. Then we will talk about updates with the house." she grabs my arm.

"Let's not do much. This house is too beautiful to ruin." I nod, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, now come on before Gracie gets upset." I hear Gracie snort. That causes Ana to laugh.

On our drive back to Elliot's, we were going to stop by and grab something to eat for everyone. But as we started pulling into the restaurant's parking lot, I kept driving. Ana looked over at me with an annoyed expression. I don't give a shit right now. Security is behind us, so maybe they will figure out the situation.

I pull out my phone and dial Taylor's number.

"Yes sir." he answers.

"Taylor, red mustang. Three cars behind us." I explain. He is silent for a moment.

"On it sir, Reynolds will stay behind you as we follow."

"Thanks Taylor."

"Yes sir." I hang up.

I prepare for the interrogation from Ana, but she stays silent. All she does is threads her fingers through mine and keeps quiet. Letting out a silent breath, I press harder on the gas.

But Leila does the same.


	45. Chapter 45

**Christian**

Why can't that bitch leave me and my family alone? I look through the rear view mirror and see that she's getting closer. Taylor is by her car as we drive, and I see that the people that are in between us are getting pissed that Leila is riding their ass. Don't worry man, I'd be pissed as well.

I think they've finally had enough because they flip Leila off and move to the left lane. I curse and Ana notices. That was the only thing separating our cars. I'm going ninety-five right now with my child in the back seat and some mad woman after us. Tightening my grip on the will I hear my phone ring and it causes me to jump. Ana grabs it, but before she can answer it it stops.

"Should I climb in back with Gracie?" she whispers. I look over at her then back at the road.

"No." I snap. "Everything is going to be fine. That woman isn't getting anywhere near you." but if I get near Leila, she's as good as dead.

I increase my speed to a hundred but my stomach drops as we reach the end of the interstate. I'm going to have to slow down as soon as I reach the first red light and Ana knows that. I watch her body tense up and her nails dig into the armrest.

We see the first light and that's when I notice Taylor flickering his lights. He waves his hands for me to keep going. Is this fucker crazy? I have my goddamn kid in the car. That's when my phone rings. I pull it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Sir, I know it's risky." Taylor rushes out. "But blare your horn to stop everyone. Leila is trying to hit the back of your car." I feel my blood run cold.

"Did you call the police and the rest of security?"

"Yes, by the looks of it, it seems that they will meet us in ten minutes." he says. "Do what I said." he hangs up.

I roll down my window and start beeping my horn. Ana rolls hers down as well and tells everyone to quickly move. Ugh, fans start cheering for us but don't know what the hells going on. At least we can depend on them. It's tough to get across the street, but when they see three speeding cars, others quickly come to a stop. We were lucky there was no traffic in Seattle today.

I feel a hand come down on my thigh. I quickly look over and see Ana with a terrified look in her eye. When I look through the mirrors I see that Leila has caught up, and that's when I feel her front touch our bumper. Son of a bitch. I look over and see Ana start to unbuckle. I grab her hand.

"Don't." I order, before she climbs in the back seat. "Put that goddamn seat belt of yours on and don't move." she starts to cry and slowly puts it on.

I feel the back of our car being hit again. Letting out a breath, I try and go faster through the other cars without causing a wreck myself. Right when I think we've gotten ahead enough, my phone rings. I grab it.

"What Taylor?" I snap. Someone snickers, causing my grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Miss me baby?" she asks.

"What the fuck do you want?" I keep looking back at the road and her car.

"You know what I want. We just need that little problem of yours taken care of." she says sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you baby. I was just upset with you." I snort.

"You could have fucking killed me." I take a deep breath. Negotiate. "How about they leave Seattle." I say convincingly.

"You'd do that for me?" she says in a sweet voice. I shiver. Ana looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends, will you shoot me again?" she laughs. I roll my eyes.

"No baby, but that little shit of yours needs to be out of the picture." she says.

Before I can protest, she hangs up the phone. When the line goes dead, I grab Ana's hand and keep my eyes on the road. She squeezes my hand.

"I love you and Gracie." I whisper.

"I love you both too." she chokes. The thought of her crying is just making this worse.

Hearing the harsh sound of a crash, well it sounded way worse than that, and Ana's gasp. I look through the mirrors and see Taylor's SUV collide with Leila's mustang. As I watch Leila's mustang flip multiple times across the street, Taylor's SUV goes crashing into a store. I hurry and pull to a stop, trying not to wake Gracie. How the hell has she slept through this, I will have no clue.

I look at Ana, "Call dispatch. We need them here quick and call the police and security. They were supposed to be waiting for us earlier." she nods.

When I go to check on Leila, she starts screaming at me. I roll my eyes. Fucking crazy, even when injured. Her body is pinned underneath the steering wheel so I don't have to worry about her moving or making an escape. I see one of the bystanders is a cop and he is checking out the scene. I ask him to make sure she doesn't move, and he already understands the situation. I thank him and run to the damaged restaurant.

Running over, I see that a crowd has formed. Multiple guys are trying to get inside but stop when they get a glimpse at the fire. Others try crawling underneath the car but it starts moving as soon as the try. If anyone tries to go under it will topple on them. My eyes then go to the fire. I need to get Taylor out of there before this place blows up.

Okay, what to do, what to do. I watch the men and see what they do and notice they never tried the window that shows the fire coming out. I bet Taylor is coughing up a lung in there. Idiots. I hope those paramedics hurry.

I run over and use my foot to kick the glass out. Hopefully the man who owns this place didn't care about that. I'll just buy him a new restaurant. Sliding my foot against the bottom of the window seal, so I won't cut myself, I head inside. Shit it's hot, and I can barely see through the smoke. I take off my jacket and cover my mouth with it.

"Taylor!" I shout, removing the jacket from my mouth. "Taylor!"

I walk further into the restaurant and it's getting hotter. I'm going to get myself killed again. I follow the SUVs bottom, until I see the top of the car sticking into the ceiling. Electrical cords are hanging out and laying against the car. I have to spit out a bit of ash before I go any further.

As I round the car, I see that the front windshield is busted open and both airbags are deployed. No Taylor. When I go further into the room, I finally find him.

Taylor is against the blood smeared wall. I run over to him and squat down. He's sweating and I can tell he's lost a lot of blood. I just don't know where. As I go to check his pulse, he reaches out and grabs my wrist. I sigh in relief.

"Thank fuck you're alive." I whisper.

"Is that crazy bitch dead?" I shake my head sadly. "Is she a fucking cat?" that causes me to laugh.

"Do you know where you are bleeding?" I ask.

"Most likely the back of my head. My leg as well." he groans as he tries to move. "I don't know what the fucking deal is about airbags. Those fuckers don't do shit." I hand him my jacket.

"Be breathing on that til I wrap you up. Mom always said to tighten the pressure." he waves me off.

"I'm fine." but soon he starts to cough, then winces.

"Shut up."

As he holds the jacket against his face, I take my shirt off and rip it into small strips. Taking his arm in my hand, he shouts and starts cursing that could make a damn whore blush. I raise my eyebrow. Raising his arm slowly this time, I see a piece of glass sticking out from behind. He goes me an oh shit face then pulls it out, biting down on the jacket. What a dumbass. I wrap his arm quickly before he loses more blood, then move to his legs since his other arm is fine.

The bone is protruding from his left leg. I'm not able to do shit to it without Taylor trying to kill me. When I tell him what I have to do, he told me to go fuck myself.

"I have to get you out of here before the fire reaches the car." I stand up.

He goes to stand up, but tells me to give him a minute. We don't have all day Taylor. I don't want to pass out because I inhaled too much smoke. This isn't Taylor though. He usually pushes through the painful shit, so this must really be killing him. I watch him turn to the side and throw up.

"Sir, just let them come in and get me." he sighs. I hear something creak. "I can wait until they do."

"No, come on. Just try to keep consciousness with me. Okay?" I ask. He nods weakly. "That weakness better mean something more cheery." he chuckles. "Okay, shout all you want but don't close your eyes."

I walk over to where he's laying. His eyes narrow in on me and when I grab underneath his arms, he hisses in pain. I can tell that he's going to be hurting in his back and chest from the way he was laying. So I know he didn't land right.

Cradling him in my arms his hard to do with a man like Taylor, but when he's so banged up and vulnerable it's simple and easy. I duck under the fallen debris and manage to get around the rest of the car. The only problem is is that the fire has spread to the front. We're not able to get out.

"Can I keep up with the cursing shit?" Taylor mutters against me.

"Go for it." I whisper. "Because I don't know how the fuck we're getting out of here."

"Should have left me. You have a newborn."

"You have Gail and Sophie. Now shut the fuck up and let me think."

"I hear those idiots out there trying to get in."

"They can't because of the car. It will be too late if they come through that window." I look around the room. "Shit it's hot."

"No fuck, sir."

I am careful not to drop Taylor, but it's getting hard to hold him. The smokes getting to me and my eyes are watering bad. No exits anywhere. My eyes fall down on Taylor.

"Thanks for saving the two girls I love today."

"Thank you for putting your life on the line again as well Mr. Grey."


	46. Chapter 46

**Anastasia**

It's been an hour since Christian went in there to find Taylor. The guys and I watch the firefighters try and work their way through the fire, especially if the car is leaking any fuel. So far the men haven't been able to get it under control due to the chemicals that were in the kitchen, and after hearing that I felt my heart stop.

The girls have been trying to pull me away from the scene, but I can't move. They've had to take Gracie home for me, since I'm unable to move my feet. I can't believe we're having to go through this all over again. We all have to go through the thought of losing Christian again! Tears prick my eyes.

A hand wraps around mine. Looking over, I see Taylor's wife, Gail. Her eyes are swollen and red but she gives me a small and forced smile. "No matter what, everything will be okay." she says in a hoarse voice.

"I can't believe they didn't make it out." I sob. She wraps an arm around me.

"Calm down sweetie. He wouldn't want you upset."

And she's right. He went in there to save Taylor. Taylor also saved my baby girl which now I can't thank him for. The thought just makes me sob harder.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. "I'm losing him all over again."

"I know, but remember that Gracie needs you." I already like this woman. I watch her sigh, then a tear slides down her cheek. "But hopefully, it's a dream. I can't lose my Taylor." she whispers.

My eyes fall to the scene before us. We are standing across the street, behind the yellow tape with the rest of the citizens. They are keeping their distance but still taking constant pictures of me. They are also taking pictures of the guys, who are helping the firefighters look for anyone on site. The looks on the men's faces tells me they haven't.

I look over and see Leila's crumbled up mustang being towed away. The men who are taking it away, grab parts that fall off it and throw it on top of the car. Dusting their hands off they climb in the truck.

Leila was sent to the hospital for a broken leg and a few scars, but after she's released she's going to jail. She threw a tantrum and said she was the one who had gotten hit. Good riddance to the bitch. I hope she fucking rots. Sadly we weren't quick enough to stop her. She finished off what she set out to do and that was if she couldn't have Christian, no one else could either.

Pulling my hand away from Gail's, I quickly wipe the tears away. She wraps her arms around me and it's makes more tears fall. Oh, what will I do without him? I barely made it when he dumped me. Then when he got shot I almost died there. This will pull me into the dirt with him. I can't even start with Gail and what she would have to tell Sophie.

Sophie… oh God..

Sophie is eight years old and knows of her daddy. The two play together all the time and practically stay attached at the hip when he's not working. Gracie is just starting with her life, but Sophie… I cry harder and cling to Gail.

"Oh my God, Gail. Sophie." I sob. She doesn't say anything, we just stand there hugging each other. Why can't this shit all go away?

When I pull back from Gail I hear a loud gasp among the crowd. Looking back, I see some of the people staring at the scene that's been going on for awhile. But people start cheering and yelling from across the line happens. I look over and my hands fall from Gail.

Walking out of the alley is Christian carrying a battered Taylor. Christian's lips keep moving as he walks over to the paramedics, and I see Gail shoot by me. Then a few words are shouted before she reaches over there. Christian takes a seat on one of the fire trucks and is given oxygen. I close my eyes, and release the breath I was holding.

When I open them, he's looking at me. He removes the mask from his face and waves me over. I duck under the line and run over to him, jumping in his arms. I bring my lips to his.

"Goddammit! At least that boy had the decency to be fucking gentle!" I hear Taylor snap as they load him up. Christian laughs.

"Enough with the cursing Taylor. You can snooze now." he shouts.

"If these assholes knew how to use a baby's touch I could!" he gripes. I raise an eyebrow.

"See you at the hospital man."

"I'll be fine, just get home to your kid." Taylor says.

"I'll come check on you in an hour." Christian says, ignoring his declines.

I get off Christian's lap and walk over to the ambulance before they can close it. Climbing in I walk over to where Taylor can see me. He looks annoyed at the paramedics. I smirk.

"You've seen better days." he grins.

"Nah, the crashed look works for me." he winces.

"Thank you for saving my baby girl. Thank you for saving all of us." I frown. He sighs.

"It's my job Ms. Steele."

"Not to get yourself almost killed." I kiss his forehead. "Thank you."

"I had almost gotten Grey killed just to save me. Don't th-" I stop him.

"You still would have saved him either way." I pat his hand. "Now get some rest and try not to kick the paramedics asses."

"No promises."He growls, looking at them. They back away a bit causing me to laugh.

I hop out of the ambulance and the paramedic let Gail ride with them. He said that Taylor wouldn't calm down with way. Oh boy. I spot Christian in the same place I left him, drinking a bottle of water and still breathing from an oxygen tank. Paramedics are looking him over right now.

I see that all the guys are with him and irritation marks their features.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"He doesn't think he should go to the hospital." Elliot says annoyed. "But he's inhaled a lot of smoke. Isn't that bad for his new heart?"

"Um, Elliot?" Christian says. "I think smoke is in the lung area." he says through the mask.

"Oh shut up, no one asked you." he mutters. I can't help it, I laugh which causes everyone else to laugh.

I walk over to Christian as soon as the paramedics clear him and fall on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He takes the mask off his face and puts it with the rest of the equipment. Wrapping his arms around my waist, his fingers tangle in my shirt. I run my hands along his back.

"You're not wearing a shirt." I state.

"Taylor needed bandages." he says.

I run my hand down the middle of his chest, trailing my finger along his scar. That's when he freezes.

"You were too busy worrying about the well-being of someone else that you didn't depend on looks." he starts to relax. "I hope you know you're a good man Christian." I whisper.

He just stays silent as we watch the men tackle the fire. It has been pushed to where it's only on the left side now and the men are able to get through and get to it head on. Christian slides me off him and stands up. He looks at us.

"Let's get home. I really need a shower and something to eat." Christian throws his hand up to Elliot. "Elliot, I will punch you in that pretty face of yours if you say barbecue."

After getting a laugh from Elliot, we all get in our cars and head home not before Christian gets another round of applause. He looks disgusted before getting in the car and us hightailing it out of there.


	47. Chapter 47

**Christian**

 _I watch as the fire surrounds both Taylor and I. It is getting closer to the car. Taylor grabs my arm._

" _What the fuck did I tell you?" he snaps. "You should have left!"_

" _Shut the fuck up Taylor, not when you're the one saving me and my family everyday." I give up and sit us down in the middle of the restaurant._

" _It's my job."_

" _I came in here because you are apart of my family. Now enough of the complaining shit." I sigh._

 _We stay as close as possible to each other to stay away from the flames. Sweat is dripping down my face, and as I go to wipe my arm across my forehead my arm touches fire. I cry out in pain and look over. The fire is only a mere inch from our bodies._

" _Taylor, I'm going to have to carry you through that window." I say. "Just keep yourself covered with my jacket." But when I look down Taylor is already engulfed in flames._

 _I try to pull him back, but everything disappears. The flames are not around me anymore and Taylor is nowhere in sight. But what surprises me is that I'm in my old bedroom. I look around and see nobody._

 _But then all of a sudden it changes._

 _My eyes watch as the neatly folded comforter turn into rumpled sheets hanging off the bed. The lamp is shattered into small pieces by the bed, but the cord still hangs off the side table. The dresser is open with clothes hanging on the sides._

 _I start to walk around the bed to the other side, but stop when I see the dark red spot on the other side. The puddle gets bigger, causing me to take another step. When I look around the corner, I frown. Nothing is there._

 _Walking farther, I still don't see anything. I shake my head and sit on the edge of the bed. A noise comes from the side and I see the bathroom door open. I quickly get up when I see Leila pointing a gun at me._

 _Leila screams at me when I raise my hands._

" _Leila, just calm down." I tell her, but that pisses her off more. She lifts the gun higher._

" _Don't tell me what to fucking do Christian. Did you even fucking love me, or was it that whore the whole time?" the yells. I close my eyes. She won't let me talk._

" _Open your goddamn eyes and look at me!" she yells._

 _When I do I see my brothers and the scared look in their eyes. I try to turn away but before I can I hear the shots ring out, and pain all over my upper body._

 _I hear Leila's laughter. Elliot crying for me to stay awake. Luke shouting to one of the officers to try and find Leila himself. Ethan begging if there was anything they could do to help._

 _Flames overtake me as I begin to fall deeper and deeper.._

 **Anastasia**

We've been living in our new home for three months now and it's been amazing. It's beautiful and there has been no drama for us since the accident. The best part of our new home is the studio. We may have lost ours because of the accident but ever since moving in here we've been writing and working on pieces while Gracie is with Carrick or the guys.

She decided to wake up at two this morning so I'm trying to get her back to sleep. Seems like she just needed a small snack to get her eyes to shut again. Gracie has been gaining a good amount of weight in these past few months and Christian and I are excited by the progress she's making.

I get up from the rocking chair and put her back in her crib, kissing her goodnight. I tiptoe out of her room and carefully shut the door.

A yawn escapes me as I walk down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Good thing about Gracie she has a great sleep schedule so I usually don't have to worry about this kind of thing.

I grab a cup and walk to the sink, filling it with water. Before I can take a sip, blood curling screams fill the house. I thought this house was sound proof? I throw my glass in the sink and run to Gracie's room, and see that she's still asleep. Closing the door I quickly make my way to our bedroom.

When I walk in I see Christian on the floor on his side of the bed. I watch as he claws at the middle of his chest where his scar is. Blood and sweat run down his body. Panic sweeps through me. I rush over to him.

"Christian!" I shout, running a hand over his cheek. "Christian!" I shout again when he doesn't stop. I grab his wrist, and he quickly freezes.

I'm surprised when I find myself underneath him. When I look up my breath stops. I don't know the man looking back at me right now. Wherever that man I love is, he's gone.

"Christian." I whisper. "It's Ana." his grip tightens on my wrists. "It's okay Christian. You're okay." I say.

"You're a fucking liar!" he shouts in my face. I reach my face forward and press my lips against his.

"No, you're okay baby. I promise." a tear slides down his cheek. My poor Christian.

"I'm afraid Ana." he says quietly, loosening his hold on my wrist.

"Of what Christian?" I ask, looking up at him. His tears start to fall onto my cheeks.

"You can tell me anything."

"I know I can." he says before falling limp.

"Christian?" I check his pulse and see that he's okay. I carefully roll him onto his back.

I need to call a meeting with the family. We need to find Christian some help before something bad happens. But first I need to call the doctor. My eyes fall on the blood running down Christian's chest. I run to get rags.

This is going to be a long morning.


	48. Chapter 48

**Anastasia**

I had called the doctor a few minutes ago, and he was pissed at first because I woke up their son. I explained the situation to him and after twenty minutes he was hear, stitching up Christian's chest.

During the process of the whole thing, he had to sedate Christian because Christian started to have another nightmare. We had to shut the doors so he wouldn't wake up Gracie. I also had to call in Ryan and three other men to hold Christian down so he wouldn't attack the doctor while he tried to give Christian the sedative.

I was actually scared. Christian threatened the lives of others and himself. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What if I never get my Christian back? When the doctor saw my panicked state he told me to calm myself. He told me to look into Christian's eyes. That's when I noticed it.

Christian was in a sleep like state.

The doctor was explaining to me how Christian was going through a form of PTSD. Right now he thinks we're Leila and he is trying to defend himself from keeping her from shooting him. I asked the doctor how he knew this. He said his brother is a psychiatrist and he picked up on a few things.

"He's never had a nightmare before though." I run a hand through Christian's hair. His eyes have finally shut and he's stopped fighting.

"I don't know. Did he do anything different tonight?" he asks. "Something to trigger it?"

"No." I say shaking my head. "The only thing different was that I got up with Gracie when she woke up. Christian usually gets to her before I can."

The doctor looks at me for a moment, as if he's thinking. His eyes fall on Christian. Then he pulls his phone out dialing a number.

"Hey. Yeah, I know it's early. You were fucking her at-" he looks at his watch. " Three in the morning?" I hold back a laugh. "John, I don't care right now. I need you right now. Do you know the lead singer of the rock group _The Quarry_?" he closes his eyes. "It's bad. No don't finish fucking your wife, get over here now you idiot! I'll send you the address." hanging up and putting his phone away, he rolls his eyes. I think I hear the words 'Fucking idiot' under his breath.

"Brotherly love." I say.

"Oh, definitely." he says sarcastically.

"Tell him to call you when he's here. I don't want him to wake the baby." he glares at me. "Sorry."

"You've been through enough as it is." he says sending a quick text.

Yeah…

John Flynn arrives an hour later. The other brother whose name I learned is Justin, glares at him. John just rolls his eyes.

"Miranda gets cranky when she's pregnant." he shrugs. Then a big smile appears. "And horny."

"Nice to know John, but how about you help Christian." I snap, slapping the back of his head. He glares.

"Damn, feisty much." he snaps.

"Well, she has her reasons. Now hurry up." Justin says clearly irritated with his brother.

They walk upstairs and the shouting begins again. This time it's worse. Christian is calling out Taylor's name. I run back to the bedroom and find him fighting against all the men's grip before he can throw himself out the window.

"NO! What the fuck did I say Taylor!" he gasps. Then his head falls back against the pillow. He begins to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Security looks down at Christian then their eyes fall on us with a pained look in their eyes. Claw marks are on Ryan and Anderson's arms. The men all look exhausted, but are keeping the hold they have on him.

"We're going to have to sedate him again Ana." Justin says quietly. I nod as I watch the man I love shake and sweat with pure fear.

"Can you four take turns sitting by the window the rest of the morning until I can call the family?" I ask the security. They nod. I turn back towards the two Flynns. "I'm sorry for calling you two. I don't know how long he will be asleep."

"Do you have a guest bedroom?" John asks. I nod. "I'll stay here. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"I do as well. The sedative usually makes the patients nauseated. I also need to check his stitches." Justin says.

"No, you just want to be annoying." John grumbles. Great, more brothers.

I take them to the guest rooms as they bicker back and forth. John turns to me before he closes his door.

"I don't suggest you get in bed with him until we know what triggered this." he says.

"I'll be fine." I frown, but think about when Christian pinned me down. I look at John. "I'll be fine."

"Ana." his tone taking a serious turn. "Mr. Grey is in a fragile state of mind right now. You can't be riski-" I stop him.

"Okay John." I turn and walk away.

I hold back the tears until I'm around the corner, and that's it. Things were finally doing so well for us and then this shit happens. Leila will always taint Christian's memories. Laughing at his pain and how he could barely get away. Oh my god, I fucking hate her!

I slide down the wall until I feel my bottom touch the floor. Wrapping my arms around my legs and sob into my knees, I just try and think of ways to make things better, easier, for him. But I can't. Fuck I love this man but how can I make something so bad easier on him? I'm not the one who went through this nightmare.

It takes me a minute to get up from the ground. My legs are wobbly at first but I manage. As I make my way down the hall I check on Gracie and see that these sound proof walls did there job. She's still sound asleep and so I head down to our room. Ryan is by the window, keeping watch first. I give him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Ryan." I whisper, as i walk into the room.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I've seen it happen plenty of times." he says quietly. His eyes narrow when he watches me get in bed with Christian. "Ma'am, I wouldn't advise you-" cutting the second person to tell me this off.

"Ryan, I don't care." I snap. "If he hurts me call all the men in here to get him off of me. Otherwise, I'm not leaving his side." he sighs, clearly annoyed.

Ryan looks out the window, leaning his head against it. Poor Ryan. He's not supposed to be on night duty. I crawl in next to Christian and run my fingers through his hair. He is laying on his back with his arms spread out from being held down. I have to hold back the tears when the image comes to mind of the four men holding Christian down just so he wouldn't hurt the doctor or himself.

I lay my head on his arm, and curl into his side. Maybe seeing John will help Christian. Give him help that I didn't know he needed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Anastasia**

I hear talking close by and it's starting to annoy the hell out of me. When I open my eyes I see that it's light outside. A slight gasp falls out of my lips and I go to jump up. Son of a bitch, I never heard anything come from the baby monitor. I left my daughter in her room all morning!

I quickly go to get up, but feel an arm wrap around my waist. Pulling me back against him.

"Calm down." he whispers in a tired voice against my neck. "Kate has her."

I move and see that Ryan is gone, and the curtains are closed. Why isn't anyone in here watching over the window? Watching over me? I guess they thought the nightmare took a number on him and didn't think he'd wake up. My eyes run over Christian's body and my heart shatters. He looks so exhausted. His eyes have dark circles imprinted underneath them and they're red and dried out from the crying he did during the nightmare.

His eyes close and a sigh escapes his lips when I run my thumb over his cheek. I kiss the new bandages on his chest. He frowns, then he opens his eyes.

"I'm so tired Ana." he says quietly.

"Then try to get some more sleep baby." I kiss his cheek. "Sleep as long as you need."

"I don't want to sleep." he whispers. "I don't want to go back in there."

"I know." I grab his hand. "I know you don't. But you can't deprive yourself of sleep Christian. We have a daughter to think about." I watch his face pale.

"Okay." he says. "Okay." he says again.

Christian is leaning against the headboard, picking at a piece of string on the comforter. He gives me a sad smile when I squeeze his hand but pulls away from me. My eyes widen a fraction. He's never pulled away from me before. This man has always welcomed my touch. Now I know we need John's help.

Knowing how to bring Christian out of this dark mood, I go to get up. When I do though he grabs me. I turn around and see a worried looked on his face.

"Please don't go." he starts to beg.

"I'm just getting the door baby. Don't worry." I say patting his hand. He finally relaxes and releases his grip on me.

I walk over to our bedroom doors and lock them. Right now I'm only wearing my pink thong and one of Christian's t-shirts. I'm grateful Christian's t-shirt is long or those doctors would have gotten a show last night.

Christian is still looking down as I walk over, so I crawl on the bed as he's not paying attention.

"Christian?" I ask. He doesn't look up. I watch his eyes scrunch together in pain.

I move his hands away from his lap and straddle him. His expression may look sad, but I can feel him harden beneath me. I need to make my man feel better, make all of his pain go away. Or at least make it go away for a fraction of the day.

"You know I love you. Right?" I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks up at me.

"Of course I do. I love you as well." his arms circle around my waist. He buries his face in my neck. "I really love you." he repeats.

"I know Christian." I run my nails through his hair.

"So please," he grabs my hands and pulls them away, "I can't do this right now."

I can see that he's fighting a battle with himself. He wants to do this but his emotions are getting in the way of it. He looks at me with a sorry look and all I do is smile. Does he really think I'm going to let this drop? I want to let him forget and feel good. Nothing of what he's felt like in these past several hours.

I nod and drop my hands to my thighs. "I'm sorry." he whispers. I hate that word coming from his mouth.

He kisses the side of my mouth then leans his head back, closing his eyes. Sitting there like a statue, he doesn't move. The only thing he does is breathe. He better get over what I'm about to do because Momma Steele isn't going to let this shit drop. Fuck Leila.

I run my hands up my thighs and carefully trail them up towards Christian's briefs, not touching them quite yet. I run my hand over his hard length, and feel it jump in surprise at my touch. Christian's eyes snap open and lock on mine. His mouth is parted and he's looking at me as if I'm his next meal.

"Ana." he says. "Don't."

I run my hand up and down his cock, causing a quiet groan to escape him. Leaning forward, my lips capture the side of his neck. Biting and sucking. Teasing like he does me that usually pushes me to the brink of my orgasm, I'm going to help him.

"Christian, let me do this for you." I tell him, as he keeps trying to turn away. He grits his teeth. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't love you right now." he chokes the words.

If I didn't know what he was talking about I would have been devastated. But right now I know he's just talking about sex. We fuck and make love all the time. I think he wants me to make love to him and the thought of him not being able to be gentle with me is kind of arousing. Christian is always trying to make other people happy and never getting his way, so right now, it's his turn to be on the spotlight and I'm not talking about the stage.

"Then fuck me." I snap. "Remember the first time in the hotel room? Fuck me right now. As long as it will make you forget Christian."

The pained look in his eyes isn't there anymore. Now, all I see is hunger. Taking a deep breath, I go to get off Christian's lap. But as I do he reaches out for me with the sheets tangling in between us, causing us to fall onto the floor. We're so damn lucky these floors are, yet again, carpeted.

Christian rolls me on my back, bringing my lips to his. He mouth finds my nipple through the fabric of the shirt. He covers my mouth when I moan.

"You know what?" he seems to be thinking. Oh playful Christian is back. "We don't want anyone to hear you, now do we?" he asks.

"I can be quiet." I squeak. That beautiful smile on his face is back.

"Oh Anastasia. Don't lie." he tsks me. "You're pretty loud baby." he says running a hand up my thigh.

"The walls are soundproof." I shiver at his touch. He smiles approvingly.

"They are. But who knows if those vocal chords of yours won't be put into good use." he chuckles.

"Christian!" I whine, but grab his wrist as he slides a finger into my folds. He bends his body over mine, then smirking as he looks down at the hold I have on his wrist. I don't let go. "This isn't supposed to be about me."

"Then who's it supposed to be about?" he asks playfully.

"Christian, stop it." I scold, holding back a giggle. It's hard to take things serious when he's in the middle of pleasuring me and avoiding confrontation.

"Stop what?" he asks. I watch him kiss his way down my stomach, through the thin fabric of the t-shirt. My hand finally lets go as he uses his teeth to pull the t-shirt higher to where it stops underneath my breast. Damn. "You mean this baby?"

With another move of his finger, I buck my hips. Goddammit. His eyes lock on mine as he trails his teeth along my pelvic bone. I spread my thighs wider. Fuck, I bet I look like a slut. Do I care? No because I will be this man's slut, whore, whatever any day.

My fingers run through his tousled hair. So damn soft. Hopefully I don't yank the beautiful curls out. He flicks his tongue over my clit, causing me to shiver and pull his face closer. That causes him to chuckle.

Pulling back a little, he begins to rub my clit with his thumb moving his fingers faster. He tilts his head as he watches me. Never kissing me once. Just watching.

I feel my walls tightening around his fingers. He notices too, because he removes his fingers and before I'm able to fuss at him, his face is buried in my pussy. His thumb circles my clit slow and hard, making it hard to think about that and his tongue between my folds.

I gasp as my orgasm sweeps through me. My moans fill the room until the wave washes over. I look down and see that Christian's head is still deep between my thighs. When he looks up, he smirks. I watch his tongue run along my clit and his teeth looking back at me. My eyes widen causing those teeth of his to show more.

I squeeze his head between my thighs as he nibbles and sucks. How the fuck does he do this? No man should be this fucking good. My nails dig in his scalp as another orgasm rips through me.

I feel his fingers dig painfully into my thighs as I come down from my high. I yelp. His tongue then runs against where he grabbed me, kissing me. The burn in my thighs turn into an aching throb between my legs. Again?

Moving his way up my body, he brings his lips to mine. I can taste myself as I run my tongue across his lips and tongue. My fingers can still feel the lines of ink of his newest tattoo along his shoulder as I run my hand across it. He pulls away as I begin to kiss him harder.

"I thought this was about me?" he chuckles hoarsely. I frown. "On your knees baby and hands behind your back."

His grin grows as he sees my eyes widen. Standing up I watch him walk into our bathroom. What the hell is he doing? I sit back on my heels and wait for him. My eyes fall on the bed. I'm so happy that smile is back on his face. The only problem now is that I'm exhausted now.

I watch Christian casually stroll out of the bathroom, like I'm not kneeling in wait for him. My eyes fall on his throbbing cock in his boxer shorts. I lick my lips. My favorite taste in the world is this man. I'm fucking greedy, but I can't help it when it comes to Christian Grey.

I guess I was staring a bit too long because I hear Christian chuckle. He is leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, a small smile playing across his lips. But then the smile is gone. Oh please, not when I was just getting him back.

He just stares at me until walking over to me. He kneels so that we're face to face and pulls me to him. Immediately I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Ana." he says into my neck. "I know I don't show it much, but I do love you."

"I know you do." i grab his face between my hands. "I love you too and so does Gracie." I kiss him and it begins to deepen. "Let's go take a shower. I need you to meet someone." I watch his expression darken.

"I don't want to meet with a damn psychiatrist." he growls against my lips. How the hell does he know about John?


	50. Chapter 50

**Christian**

I throw a pair of clothes on, and slam the door open. I'm pissed that this fucker is in my house and that Justin would call him while I was in my state. Oh wait, I'm not in a fucking state. I'm perfectly fine! I had one goddamn nightmare. That doesn't mean I need to sit on a damn couch and talk about my feelings for hours on end.

I walk into the living room and see the guys. The Flynn's seem to be explaining something to them, which only seems to be pissing me off a little bit more. I let out a breath when I see the girls playing with Gracie as she rolls on the floor. I grin. As soon as it appears though it's gone, because that one fucker I already don't like speaks.

"How are you feeling Christian?" John asks. I glare.

"I want both of you out. Now." I took a shower alone after mine and Ana's discussion. She doesn't see things from my point and doesn't seem to fucking get it. Our discussion turned into a heated argument after where I just turned and walked into the bathroom leaving her on the bed. Childish I know, but a fucking psychiatrist? I'm not crazy for fucks sakes.

Everyone looks at me in shock. Well everyone except for John. He just leans against the couch. Didn't this fucker hear me? I hear footsteps behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder but shrug it off. I honestly don't give a fuck if it's Ana right now. How could she do this?

"Kate, why don't you and the girls take Gracie to play with Gail and Sophie." they quickly get up and leave.

"No. These two need to get the fuck out of my home right now." I can feel my voice rising. "I can find a new doctor, and I definitely don't need a goddamn psychiatrist!" I shout. "You know what? Fuck everyone of you!" now that makes the dear old doctor's eyes widen a fraction.

"Christian what the fuck is wrong with you?" Elliot asks in shock. "Okay, we'll send them away just calm down." he says. I can already feel sweat gathering on my forehead though. Not again.

"That's not the point!" I scream. "None of you think I can control the goddamn situation. What? Am I a damn pussy to all of you? Can I do nothing on my own and not take care of myself?"

"We're not saying that at all-" I stop Luke.

The guy who's always there for me and a fucking idiot but I love him for it.

"Answer the damn question!" everyone is silent. I laugh, shaking my head.

Since last night, I noticed something. When I was asleep, I was able to see everyone. Feel everything. Pain. Touch. I could hear everything as well. That's how I knew about John. I'm pissed that they think I'm crazy. Am I? I'm not. I would know if I was crazy. I wouldn't be around my daughter if I was.

I'm done. I will find somewhere else to go.

I look back at everyone and nod. "Good fucking riddance." someone grips my wrist and when I look down I see that it's Ana. She has tears running down her face.

"Christian, please stop. It was just for you. We'll send them away. We never thought you were crazy." she cries harder. I roll my eyes and tug my hand free.

I grab my keys and wallet that are on the counter and go to the coat closet. Grabbing my jacket and pulling on my boots, and head into the garage hopping into my audi. Ana is watching me, now sobbing. I want to feel something, but just don't.

"What happened to the man from earlier?" she shouts, covering her face with her hands.

I ignore her and pull out, calling to see if I can get a hotel room. But of course I can. I ask for a few nights there until I can find a friend to stay with.

I need to get a new place.

 **Anastasia**

I walk back into the room and it's silent when I get back. All of the guys are quiet, and John is writing down a few things on his notepad. Ethan catches me before I break down.

"It will be fine Ana. He will be back." he runs his hands up and down my arms. I shake my head.

"No he won't. We pushed him too far Ethan." I sob.

"She's right." Luke says quietly. "I've never seen him that way. He wasn't Chris."

"What do you mean?" John asks.

"My brother always puts everyone else's needs before others. Even if we brought you here, he would have saw you just to make us happy." Elliot puts his head in his hands. John frowns then looks at his brother.

"Do you know where he would have gone?" John asks. I shake my head.

It wouldn't be our hotel. He's completely forgotten about us. Elliot mentions a couple of friends.

"Ana, has his behavior been off this morning?" I frown. It really has.

"It has. Why?"

"We need to find him. Quick. Since he's famous that won't be hard. But since his behavior has changed he is most likely going to have different um.." Justin looks uncomfortable so looks at John. John sighs loudly.

"Oh brother. Okay. It's most likely that he has a tumor deep within his brain." leaning back against the couch he says the rest. "From what you've all told us he has had it for a while to let it grow. So the thing is, don't be surprised if when we find him he's drinking, smoking, doing drugs, fucking, shit like that." we all gape at him.

"My brother could be forced back to rehab again because of some damn tumor?" Elliot shouts. John nods.

"He will need to talk to me about the nightmares and what has happened, but now we will also have to get a scan of his brain." he says. "But remember, this is just a theory. I hope that he doesn't have this."

"Why can't he just have a break? Just one break?" Elliot begins to cry. "I'm serious John, he's a great guy."

"I know he is. My brother has told me about him." he says. "Besides disturbing me while I'm fucking my wife, I really like the guy." that gets a laugh out of everyone. Well , besides Justin.

We send security out all over the city in search of Christian. The guys call all of their friends but no one has heard from him. We call the hotels the guys usually stay at but still nothing. It's driving me nuts knowing that Christian is out there on the streets vulnerable like that. But what if it's not a tumor and he fucks someone else? Tears pick my eyes.

I call Kate and check up on Gracie. Telling her about the news we found and that Christian isn't anywhere to be found. She tells me she will be calling all our contacts as well. I thank her and hang up.

Where the fuck are you Grey….

 **Until Next Time In Part II Of The Contestant**


End file.
